Goddess' Wish
by 123arcalas
Summary: Based off of 'The Future' and 'Alternate' in my DN Family chapters. After fighting Vestinel's forces for many years, Aoshiro and Nabiha found a swirling abyss created by the Goddess' nightmares. When their curiousity gets the best of them, the two found themselves in a familiar but yet unfamiliar territory.
1. The Guardian and the Moon Lord

**Dragon Nest**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**The Guardian and the Moon Lord**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"Moon Lord's Honor"

"Shiro! You're awake! Thank the Goddess."

"Khayru!"

"No, I can't! I can't do it!"

"I'm sorry."

"9..10..."

Xxxxx

Aoshiro snapped his eyes open, grunting as he spotted the familiar azure hairs of the one jumping upon his chest.

"Uncle Shiro!" Ireth chirped as she came to a stop, giving the Guardian a wide grin.

_Yep, definately Nabiha's kid_, Aoshiro mentally grumbled as he sat up, causing the elven girl to topple onto his lap. Ireth giggled in response.

"Uncle Shiro! What's for breakfast!?"

Throwing his feet over the side of his head, Aoshiro combed his fingers through his hair, heaving out a tired sigh as he pondered how he had gotten into this situation.

Nabiha had to leave for a mission but couldn't find anyone to keep an eye on his daughter. Sure, he could have handed her over to the elves but everyone knows the instant the Moon Lord would turn his back, the elves would instantly declare Ireth now under their care, forever.

So that's where Aoshiro came in.

The Guardian was taking a moments rest when a knocking at his door disrupted him of his attempted sleep. So reluctantly, the cleric went and answered, only to find Ireth thrusted into his arms, Nabiha yelling, "Thanks Bro!" and dashing off before the Guardian could say anything.

People may say that the Moon Lord changed from his old self but in Aoshiro's eyes, he was still the same old annoying little brother he had known all those years ago.

"Don't know," the Guardian answered his niece as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "what does your father usually feed you?"

"H'mmm, anything!" Ireth exclaimed, "as long as it's edible!"

"...even meat?"

Eyes going wide, Ireth quickly shook her head, "Anything but meat!"

Thank the Goddess, at least Nabiha remembers the elves vegetarian like style.

"Alright then, let's see if I can find anything," With this, The Guardian forced himself onto his feet, raising his arms above his head as he stretched.

With a giggle, Ireth leaped off the bed, mimicking the movements of her uncle as she did so.

Yep, definately Nabiha's child.

Xxxxx

The Moon Lord was reluctant to let his daughter out of his sight but what other choice does he have? Many expectations were placed upon him ever since he became one of the legendary 'Six Heroes' and as such, he can't refuse this mission, a mission specifically given to him by King Cassius the III.

"Keep your cool, Nabiha," the Moon Lord whispered, "Aoshiro is good with kids. After all, he helped around in the monastary back then."

Suddenly, the warrior collapsed onto his knees, placing his hands on his head before yelling, "But that was years ago! What about now damn it!? How will he be able to manage Ireth after so many years later without experience!?"

Failing to notice the soldiers placed under his command, Nabiha whispered, "...How is Aoshiro going to survive against Ireth?"

No one can blame him for worrying so much, ever since Ireth had been placed uner his care, all of Nabiha's missions were mainly around the underground haven of the survivors. As such, his daughter was always by his side under his watchful eye.

But now, this was his first mission away from his daughter and the Moon Lord can't help but feel pressured or concerned for the safety of not only his daughter but his brother as well. True, the Guardian is one of the Legendary Six Heroes as well but Nabiha is doubtful of his brother being capable of babysitting his daughter.

However, once again, what other choice does he have?

Handing her over to the elves is a risk since he knows fully well that they are against him raising Ireth (though they voted to place her under his care) and they are willing to find any chance to take her back.

"M-Moon Lord Nabiha Sir? Are you feeling alright?"

Slowly realizing the presence of the soldiers behind him, Nabiha jumped to his feet, further startling the men.

"I am fine," he turned to face the soldiers before releasing a sheepish smile, "just...nervous I guess."

The young soldier who asked blinked several times before the look of realization appeared onto his features, "Ah, we understand Sir Nabiha."

"That's good," the Moon Lord sighed before he released another sheepish smile, "otherwise I would be a horrible leader."

"Don't say such absurd things Moon Lord Nabiha," Another soldier piped up, straightening himself out like as though he was going to salute, "In the eyes of everyone, you are a hero, Sir."

"..Thank you, for the reminder," The Moon Lord spoke bitterly though if the soldiers noticed or not, they didn't show it as they all saluted in response.

With that, Nabiha turned and started to lead the soldiers once again.

In all honesty, though Nabiha and Aoshiro hold their titles as one of the "Legendary Six Heroes" with certain pride, they can't help but feel like as though they don't deserve it.

The reason of Aoshiro's feeling of underservance is still unknown to Nabiha but the Moon Lord's reason was the failure of protecting his fiance, the love of his life.

Khayru.

That's the reason why he felt undeserving of the title of 'Hero', cause though he can protect others, he can't even protect the one he loves.

Heaving out a sad sigh, Nabiha's expression turned determined as he continued to walk through the barren landscape, the area he almost immediately recognizes as Crystal Stream.

The land was completely barren, the lush grass and trees shriveling from the influence of Vestinel's nightmare. Even the tents and the Leaguesmen boards were all nothing but pile of dust. The only thing that was alive or even prove of the once beautiful area was the stream, its crystalline surface revealing the secret of the name of the once lively home of many.

But to Nabiha, this area was the path to Carderock Pass, the town where the four of them, his family, his brothers and sister, the place where they had first met. The place where it all began for the four of them.

Sadly, even the Pass was destroyed by Vestinel's army, nothing but rubble is what was left of the once beautiful town, much to the shock of the Swordsman when he heard of its demise.

However it was all in the past now and the Moon Lord made the decision to keep his head in the present, to destroy the threat that had caused so much destruction to their beloved towns and homes.

And Memories.

As such, Nabiha came to a sudden halt in front of what was use to be the entrance to Carderock Pass, the wooden spikes that once were the doors have all but rotted away.

"...Wh-What is that, S-Sir Nabiha?"

Instead of responding, Nabiha released a small grunt as he lifted his gaze upwards, "Contact my brother, I have a feeling that we're going to need his help."

Xxxxx

Stir Fry.

Who would have thought...?

Aoshiro just shrugged as he kept his blue hues onto his niece whom was amazingly devouring the cooked vegetables at an alarming pace (she was already on her third bowl.)

However, as she lifted a piece of lettuce to her mouth, the elven girl paused mid-way, her bright blue eyes staring at her uncle with curiousity.

"...Is something wrong? Did I not put enough spices and herbs?" the Guardian asked only to gain a shake of the head as a response, "then what is the matter?"

"...I'm sorry if I sound rude Uncle Shiro," Ireth apologized as she placed her fist with the fork and lettuce onto the table, "but...why aren't you eating?"

To bring up her point, she pointed at the bowl of stir fry in front of her before pointing at the empty space in front of the white haired cleric.

In all honesty, the question caught the Guardian off guard and as such, he slightly recoiled, staring at her with wide eyes. Then, just as suddenly he was caught off guard, Aoshiro released a small chuckle, quickly regaining his composure.

"I am fasting Ireth," The Guardian replied, giving his niece a soft smile, "it is that time of the week when clerics give up their time to eat and rest to pray to the Goddess."

Ireth tilted her head to once side, "So you don't eat Uncle Shiro but...why do you sleep if you have to give up rest?"

"It is because...food I can go without in a battle but sleep is altogether another story."

"Ah," Nodding her head in understanding, the elven girl then returned to her attention back to her 'breakfast' (though Aoshiro would have called it 'Bruncher', Breakfast, lunch, and dinner altogether).

The Guardian would have continued to stare and watch his niece devour her food, if it wasn't for the fact that a knocking on his door disrupted them. With a heavy sigh, Aoshiro heaved himself onto his feet, buttoning his white shirt close before approaching the door and opening it.

"What do you need?" The Guardian asked, the acknowledgement of the presence of the messenger clear in his eyes.

"Message from Moon Lord Nabiha, Guardian Aoshiro," The messenger saluted, "He wants you to meet him at Crystal Stream as soon as possible, sir."

Aoshiro frowned at the message.

He had heard rumors that something strange was occuring at 'Carderock Pass' (now called Dead Pass for more than one reason) and as such, King Cassius the III had sent Moon Lord Nabiha to investigate. Of course, being a follower of the goddess and having strong beliefs as a cleric, Aoshiro always brushed off rumors as rubbish, only wanting clear evidence of what was occuring. Then again, rumors can be a helpful hint...

"Tell him that I'll meet him there as soon as a I can," The Guardian ordered, "the longest between 30-45 minutes and deliver the message to him as quickly as possible, understand?"

"Yes sir!" The Messenger then saluted before he abruptly turned and dashed off, leaving the Guardian standing at his open doorway.

"Who was it Uncle Shiro?" Ireth asked, sliding off of her chair as she came to approach her uncle.

"I have to go somewhere," Aoshiro answered as he glided towards his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Ireth blinked curiously, "Where?"

Almost instantly, the door swung open, revealing the cleric walking out in full body armor, his shield and mace sheathed on his side as he started pulling his helm over his face, "To your father."

At the mention of her father, Ireth's eyes lighten up, "Can I come?"

"No," Aoshiro twirled around to face Ireth, "and the puppy eyes don't work on me, your father used it one me too many times for his own good."

He then whistled, "Kimura, keep an eye on Ireth, alright?"

The poochum pup barked in response, immediately placing itself between the little elven girl and the door.

Ireth pouted, "But Uncle Shiro..."

"Don't worry, I won't be long," He paused as he took a step outside of his door, "...Kimura, if anything happens to Ireth, find anyone to help you but contact the elves as a last resort. Understand? 'Last' resort."

As if understanding its owner, the poochum pup released another bark, pushing itself against Ireth as he felt her attempt to dash towards the door.

"No fair," Ireth huffed as she crossed her arms.

"I'll be back soon," the Guardian then shut the door, "and don't cause any trouble."

Xxxxx

It was an interesting sight, Nabiha has to admit. A swirling violet and black vortex of...anything standing on top of the once beautiful Pass was really mind boggling.

"When they said strange they weren't kidding," Nabiha smirked, crossing his arms as he took several steps back.

"What...is that?"

"Hey, Shiro," Nabiha slowly turned, raising his arms slightly like as though he was giving a hug, "nice to know that the 'Walking Tank' is actually moving fast for once."

"Hahahahaha, not funny," Aoshiro spoke sarcastically, "Ireth's is fine if that's what you're wondering."

"That's a relief," Nabiha dropped his arms to the side, "I'm guessing that you left Kimura with her?"

The Guardian only smiled in response.

Kimura was a poochum pet that Aoshiro had received as a gift back then from one of the other Six Heroes, Majesty Prominous. When the pets first came out, she eagerly bought one before sending him one as a gift, placing a letter saying, 'Enjoy', when he recieved it. It's been with him since, though now Aoshiro makes sure it stays inside his home thanks to the fact that the pup will never grow to full size (the reason why though always eludes him.)

"Well, as long as she's safe I guess it's fine," Nabiha shrugged before nodding his head towards the vortex, "any idea what this thing is?"

Cautiouly approaching the unknown power, Aoshiro examined the details, absorbing in the information.

"...Not sure to be honest," he admitted, "however I have a reason to believe that some of Vestinel's nightmare might have gathered here and created this. The dark energies from this is quite powerful."

Nabiha raised an eyebrow, "How you can get all that information just from that, I am baffled."

"It's called being observant."

"...Hahahahaha, not funny," Nabiha retorted, receving a small smile from his brother as a response.

"Shall we call Prom and Sanju for this?"

"Naw, I think us boys can handle it."

That's when Aoshiro turned and raise an eyebrow at his brother.

"What?"

"...Everytime you say that, something bad always happens."

"It's not jinxed if that's what you're thinking?"

"I am not saying that it is jinxed Nabiha, it's just that...something bad always happens when you spreak that phrase."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Nabiha waved it off, "do you think you can purify this thing?"

Aoshiro's face turned hard, his expression fixed into a determined but yet pondering look.

Since the beginning of the war, Clerics were given the responsibility to 'purify' soldiers or areas infected by Vestinel's nightmares. No other race or class has the ability to purify thanks to the fact that the Clerics are closely connected to the goddess, the being that they are fully loyal to and worship. However, since Clerics are connected to the goddess, Vestinel's darkness also has a heavy influence on them as well, most of the time negatively.

Aoshiro couldn't help but mentally flinch as he recalls one of his fellow clerics came barging into the underground haven, heavily mutated and almost unrecognizable if it wasn't for the pendant hanging around his neck. The Guardian and the other Clerics had no other choice but to put their fellow brother down, much to the grieve of them all.

Mutation isn't the only negative effect upon the Clerics. Insanity is one of the most common ones as well as hallucinations and illness. It is quite rare for mutations to occur however and it occurs slowly, giving the other Clerics time to help their Brother if they can. But the one effect that the nightmare has upon the clerics that they fear the most is that they would be infused with the power of Vestinel's nightmare. True, it gives them a lot of power but it had happened to only one of them and he had defected to the side of the jealous goddess, claiming that the will of the Goddess is weaker than her sister's. Of course there was an out roar against the traitor but Aoshiro, being the current Leader amongst them, ordered them to calm down, claiming that he will try and coax their Brother back to their side. But if he fails, then he will have to strike him down.

"...Not sure to be honest," Aoshiro replied bitterly, "though I can clearly sense Vestinel's nightmare, who knows what would happen if I try and purify it. It is still an unknown entity and messing with it can cause trouble."

"H'mmm, true," Nabiha nodded his head in agreement, "but what else are we suppose to do? If we want to find out what this thing is we have to call the Tinkerers but they're all in another area half way across the world. It might take them weeks or even days to get here. Who knows what would happen by then?"

In response, the Guardian crossed his arms, "In all honesty, I believe that they should stay where they are."

Everyone surrounding Aoshiro paused, staring at the cleric whom stood where he was, unfazed.

"...Guess Clerics and Tinkerers still haven't come to an agreement yet huh?" Nabiha laughed nervously.

When the Clerics and the Tinkerers first met, immediately, there was a clash. The Tinkerers were people of science, claiming that there's an explanation to everything. In other words, the Goddess does not exist. This caused a rage to ignite within the Clerics, many of them clashing with the Tinkerers and the Tinkerers clashing with the Clerics. Since then, the two classes never got along.

_Almost like the time when Sorceresses and Clerics couldn't even stand the sight of each other_, the Moon Lord thought, only to freeze as his brother gave him a cold stare, _how he knows what I'm thinking, I have no idea._

"So, you think you can purify this bro?" Nabiha changed the subject, pointing a thumb at the swirling vortex.

"I'll try," Aoshiro murmured as he held up a vial of Holy Water, earning him more stares from those around him.

_How does he manage to carry that without us noticing?_ The Moon Lord thought as he watched his brother approach the vortex and dump the contents of the vial on top of it.

Then, slowly, the Guardian got down onto one knee, clasped his hands together, and closed his eyes, his lips moving in prayer.

"Goddess Althea, hear your loyal servant words and I pray to thee to purify this evil within my sight. To purify the nightmare in our eyes would help bring the people you have created one step closer to peace. I pray to thee Goddess, help us cleanse this evil."

Listening to his brother's words, Nabiha couldn't help but doubt the existence of the Goddess (though he would dare not say it allowed, especially around his brother.) And Nabiha could think of more than one reason why he doubts her existence.

If she was truly a Goddess, then why did she let all this happen?

He told this to Aoshiro once (whom gave him a cold stare) and the Guardian replied that the reason was that the Goddess was asleep. Nabiha then questioned the Clerics ability to purify those infected by the Nightmares only to gain another answer.

"The Goddess maybe asleep Nabiha," he recalls his brother reply, "but that doesn't mean that she can't hear us."

_Sleep my-_

"It is finished."

Aoshiro pushed himself to his feet, a frown upon his features as his blue eyes glared at the swirling abyss.

"H'm? Why is it still there?" Nabiha asked, a frown upon his features as well as he walked next to his brother, coming to a halt as he crossed his arms.

"...I am...not sure," the Guardian admitted, "but during one of my prayers, the Goddess' words faded into my vision."

Nabiha turned and raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Uh...what?"

"The Goddess sent me a message," Aoshiro reworded, "her presence was strong enough to knock my concentration out of my prayers."

"...Soooo...what did she say?"

"...Guardian Aoshiro...Moon Lord Nabiha...Tempest Khayru...Saint Hilal...destinies...meet once again..."

"...That's all- wait a minute! Tempest Khayru and Saint Hilal?"

"It shocked me as well," the Guardian crossed his arms, "But...how can that be? Khayru and Hilal died years ago."

"...Do you think..." Nabiha's voice faded, his blue eyes turning to glance at the dark vortex.

Aoshiro shook his head, "We can't jump to conclusions yet but if you're right, it may either cause a great relief..."

"Or a great uproar," Nabiha finished, gaining a nod from his brother.

"I think we're finished here," The Guardian turned to leave, "we should report to King Cassius."

Hesitant, Nabiha slowly nodded, "...Yeah."

The Moon Lord turned to leave alongside his brother.

"Hilal!"

"What the hell!?" The Moon Lord yelped as he twirled around, facing the vortex once again, his peripheral vision catching his brother doing the same.

"I'm alright! Let's go! Hurry!"

The voice, it sounded vaguely...familiar.

"What is going on here?" Nabiha whispered as his blue eyes widen.

"..H-Hilal..."

"What?" The Moon Lord turned his head towards the Guardian, "What are you saying Shiro?"

"That voice...the second one," Aoshiro's face paled, "it's...it's Hilal's."

"What?! That's insane!" Nabiha roared, "Hilal died years ago and you know that!"

Silent for several seconds, Aoshiro shook his head before placing a hand onto his face, groaning, "Y-You're right. I..I guess fasting for this long made me-"

"Khayru!"

The brothers jumped, both of their eyes locking onto each others, wide with shock and surprise.

"There's no way..." Nabiha whispered as he turned his gaze towards the swirling abyss, "there's no way that..."

"Thank you, Hilal."

That's when the world froze.

That voice...he knew that voice...

"Khayru," he whispered.

"Sir Nabiha! Sir Aoshiro! What's going on!?"

Suddenly remembering the poor soldiers behind them, Aoshiro turned and snapped his arm to the side, "Return to the Underground Base and report to the king. And quickly! Tell him to send Lady Prominous and Lady Sanju as well! ...don't just stand there! Move!"

Giving the two warriors a quick salute, the soldiers ran off, leaving the two males alone with the unknown entity in front of them.

"...Well...that will help them stay safe," Aoshiro turned around to face the swirling abyss, "for now anyways."

With a small nod, the Moon Lord inched his way closer to the vortex, "...so...want to take a closer look?"

Almost instantly, the Guardian gave him a look, "I know what you're thinking Nabiha and we can't risk it. Who knows, it might be a trick of Vestinel's to lead us into a trap."

The blonde warrior flinched, "I...I know...but..." he hesitated, "It wouldn't hurt to try at least...right?"

Aoshiro pondered for a minute.

As the leader of the clerics, the Guardian has to be a prime example of how the will of the Goddess works and one of them was to resist negative temptations. And right now, Aoshiro was severely tempted to 'take a closer look' at the swirling abyss. Then again, besides his brother, there are no witness'...

"We'll take a closer look," Aoshiro sighed, "But if there's even a single clue that something goes wrong, we're backing out, alright?"

"Worry wart," Nabiha teased, gaining a small smile as a response, "So what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Wait, don't be so exci-"

Aoshiro's warning came too late as the Moon Lord's hand touched the surface of the swirling vortex, causing a blinding light to flash before eyes. Temporarily blinded, the two warriors brought their arms up to their face, their eyes squeezed shut from the painful rays.

"Aoshiro!"

Recognizing the voice of his friend, the Guardian twirled around, lifting up a hand as he yelled out her name, "Prominous!"

In that instant, another flash occured and the instant it had appeared, it was gone, along with the vortex...

and the two male heroes.

* * *

Well...first chapter of the 'mini-series' (hopefully...I like to get carried away on stories real easily) that was based on 'The Future' one-shots in my 'Dragon Nest Family' chapters.

I've decided to keep Ireth out of the Alternate world (since I have another surprise there waiting for you guys and her presence can disrupt the story X3).

I'm also having a hard time keeping Nabiha and Aoshiro in character (well..what they are like in my mind anyways). I wanted Nabiha to be a little more serious than his younger self however, still has a slight carefree manner somewhere in there. Aoshiro, I wanted to be more calm but a little more open when it comes around to his family...Uh...not sure if it worked but...yeah

So yeah..enjoy :D

**~123arcalas**


	2. The Tempest and the Saint

**Dragon Nest: Goddess' Wish**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**The Tempest and the Saint**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"Nabiha."

"Sh-Shiro...?"

"Nab-Nab-Nabiha."

"Shiro...Brother."

"I love you."

"Please, end me."

Xxxxx

"Lady Khalil?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, the Tempest turned her head, blinking several times as she slowly recognized members of the elven order.

"Yes?" She turned to face them, "Is something the matter?"

One of the elves took several steps forward, "There is nothing to worry Lady Khalil, however..." She hesitated, "We are concerned about the well-being of both you and your son, Xsayara."

Staring at the elves for several seconds, the blond elf just released a faint smile.

The elves were always worrying about her thanks to the fact that she was their Queen now (though she kept on saying that she isn't) since the fall of Narisila years ago. Thanks to the fact that the tree of Arendel has fallen, the elven population had plummetted, leaving many of the surviving elves with no other option but to marry humes. Though many of the elves fall in love with their human partners, there are some that aren't as fortunate and are mostly assaulted by man (though the same day, the corpse of the human will be found, cause of death unknown.) Khayru (or now known as Khalil by her people) had given birth to a son several years prior. Thanks to this, the elven race showed much concern for their Queen and her son, especially since Xsayara was the first male to be born with elven blood.

"There is no need to worry," the Queen comforted, "my son and I are perfectly fine."

"But where is Prince-"

Khayru raise a hand to silence the elf, "Like I have said before, there is no need to worry, my son is in the hands of Saint Hilal."

"The Saint!? But Queen Khalil! He is a cleric!"

"He is my brother!" Khayru snapped, "now please, excuse me."

With that, Khayru stepped down from her stony perch, brushing past the small group of elves as she did so.

"Just because he's a cleric doesn't mean Hilal is evil as well," she whispered bitterly as she jumped from rock to rock on the dangerous terrain, easily gliding over the sharp points and gaps between the rocks.

The rocky terrain was once the small but peaceful village of Ironwood, the beautiful town reduced to nothing but ash when the influence of Vestinel's nightmares took over. Even Khayru's favorite spot was nothing but shriveled grass and bushes when she had returned to check on it. It was saddening to the Tempest that the place where she had first started out was now gone, but like Hilal, it only made her more determined to stop Vestinel and end the terror the jealous goddess had caused.

Heaving out a sad but strong sigh, Khayru jumped and performed a flip into the air, easily letting her close in the distance between the now approaching underground entrance and herself.

Xxxxx

"So...I hold it like this Uncle Hilal?"

"...Shift your right hand a little up Xsayara."

With a nod, the young blonde shifted his right hand up on the hilt of the toy sword, recieving a confirmed smile from the Saint, "Perfect, now ready to swing?"

Xsayara nodded his head quickly, "Yes."

"Alright then, get ready..."

The blonde shifted himself into a ready position.

"Now swing!"

With a child like roar, Xsayara rushed forward and swung side ways, performing a perfect downward slash.

Seeing this, the Saint couldn't help but release a soft smile, _I don't care what the elves say but Xsayara is a better Swordsman than Archer._

A knock at the door interrupted the cleric from his thoughts.

"Xsayara," he immediately spoke, "could you get the door?"

Nodding his head once, the blonde child dropped his toy to the sword and dashed towards the door, opening it with an easy twist of the knob. Instantly, Xsayara lept forward.

"Mother!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, recieving a giggle as a response.

"How is my little warrior doing?" Khayru asked as she carefully pried Xsayara's arms off of her.

"I'm doing fine," Xsayara replied as he ran back and picked up his toy sword, "Uncle Hilal is teaching me how to wield the sword."

The Tempest gave the Saint a friendly look, "Oh really?"

Hilal shrugged, "There aren't any Swordsman in existence anymore and I thought that since I've been around Nabiha for a while, I should know a point or two about the sword."

"A point or two?" Xsayara frowned, "you know a lot more points than that Uncle Hilal."

The Saint responded with a small smile, "If you say so, kid."

"I am not a kid," the blonde child retorted, "I am 6 years old."

"Still a child."

"No I'm not." Xsayara huffed as he crossed his arms, "you're mean Uncle Hilal."

Khayru released a short laugh, "You hear that Hilal? My son thinks you're mean."

The Saint released a stiff smile, "Well? Are you going to come in or stand at the doorway the entire period?"

"Oh, my apologies," the Tempest apologized as she shut the door behind her, removing her shoes before stepping onto the cold tiled floor, "So how's your arm doing? Has it returned to its original functioning?"

"...No..." Hilal replied sadly as he held up his right hand, its shaking quite visible, "No matter how many times I heal it, it won't stop shaking." He heaved out a sigh, "the nerves are permanently damaged, there's nothing I can do about it."

"...I...I see," Khayru approached her brother and seated herself beside him on the couch, "so...can you still fight?"

"...Yeah," came the Saint's slow reply, "though my aim isn't the same as it was before."

The Tempest placed a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder and opened her mouth to speak, however, Xsayara beat her to it first.

"Don't worry Uncle Hilal," the blonde smiled as he stood in front of the Saint, "as long as you're alive and well, it doesn't matter if your aim sucks or not."

Caught completely off guard, the Saint blinked several times before releasing a short laugh, "Thank you, Xsayara, for the words of confident."

Giving his Uncle a wide grin, Xsayara turned and dashed off to the other side of the room where he proceeded to continue his swordsmanship.

"...You know...he may strongly resemble Nabiha but, he's just way too calm," Hilal pointed out which the Tempest agreed by nodding her head.

It was true, exception of the blonde hair, Xsayara exactly resembles Nabiha but just like what Hilal said, the blonde child was too 'calm' to be his father's clone. If caught in a situation where his father would laugh, Xsayara instead would release a faint smile and where his father would roar in frustration, Xsayara would just frown.

Yes, way too calm to be an exact clone of Nabiha.

"Perhaps it's from his elven blood," Khayru concluded, "The elves are well known for their calm and introverted nature."

"...Maybe," Hilal shrugged, "How are the elves doing anyways? Are they still against me helping you raise Xsayara?"

Khayru frowned, "Sadly yes. Elves live long lives and thanks to this, we also carry long grudges." She sadly sighed, "and thanks to long grudges, I doubt my people will forget the wrong doings of the clerics. And as such, I apologize if the elves are acting rude against you, Hilal."

"It's nothing to apologize about," the Saint waved it off, his blue eyes watching his nephew swing his sword downwards, "it's their decision."

"But..." Khayru hesitated, "but you are practically a pariah not only amongst my people but amongst the rest of your race Hilal. Everyday I see them plotting to kill you behind your back."

Hilal blinked at her in surprise, "Oh really? Heh, then let's see if they can successfully kill a Saint."

"Hilal!" Khayru yelled, startling both her brother and her son, "I am being serious. I fear that they really are plotting to kill you, brother."

Silent for a moment, the Saint released a sad sigh, "What can I do about it, Khayru? Whatever comes out of my mouth they won't believe me and even if you and Xsayara come up and speak the truth, they still won't believe you."

The Tempest hestitated, "Then what about Xithyl? He's-"

"Only 3 years old Khayru," Hilal released a stiff smile, "whatever he says they'll think that I told him to say it, they won't believe him either."

"...Then...what are you to do?"

"...Go on with life as usually I guess..."

"What? But if you step outside they'll-"

"Khayru, I am not going to be a prisoner in my own home," the Saint took in a deep breath, "not only that, I want to fight in this war, I want to fight against Vestinel." He sighed, "and I am not going to let homicidal people stop me from participating." Hilal turned his blue eyes towards his sister, "You understand, right?"

The Tempest hesitated, her eyes full of concern. However, she reluctantly nodded, "I...understand."

Hilal released a soft smile, "Thanks...sis."

Khayru smiled.

"Mommy, there's someone at the door."

The smile was wiped off of her face, her gaze turning towards her brother, a look of confusion on his features as well. They didn't hear anybody knock.

In response, Khayru turned to look at her son whom was standing at the door, his ear pressed against the wooden frame, "What are you talking about Xsayara?"

"There's someone breathing," The blonde replied as he lifted his ear away from the door, "and they're breathing heavily too, like as though they've been running."

_A messenger?, _Khayru thought as she walked up the door and cracked it open.

"Lady Khalil," a human soldier bowed low as the Tempest completely opened the door, "my apologies for my intrusion but there's been a sign of disturbance at Ironwood Plains and King Cassius wants you and your brother to investigate."

Khayru turned her eyes towards her brother whom locked eyes with her, both reading each other's thoughts mentally.

"We shall accept" the Temptest responded as she turned her eyes back towards the messenger, "My brother and I will leave as soon as possible."

The Messenger bowed again before he turned and ran off.

Khayru heaved out a sigh, rubbing her temple as she did so.

She doesn't want to leave her son, not with-

"Mom?"

The Tempest glanced downwards, only to look into the concerned eyes of her son.

"Are you feeling alright mother?" Xsayara asked, "you don't seem happy."

Blinking several times, Khayru released a sad smile as she knelt down and placed her hands upon the shoulders of her son, "Your Uncle and I are being sent off on a mission, Xsayara. We'll have to leave you with the elves momentarily."

A frown appeared onto the young blonde's features, "I don't like them."

"I know you don't," Khayru pulled her son into a soft embrace, "but who else can I trust to look after you while I'm gone?"

Xsayara was silent for a moment, "...Will Xithyl be there?"

"...To be honest, no," Khayru forced herself to release the hug she had given to her son, "but don't worry, Hilal and I will return soon, alright."

Though a frown was still upon his features, the blonde child nodded, causing Khayru to smile gently.

"Let's go, Hilal."

Xxxxx

In all honesty, though Hilal claims that he was fine heading out with the knowledge that there are people out there to kill him, he can't help but admit to himself that he was scared. Of course, there was no way that he was going to tell his 'overprotective sister' this but the Saint really wanted someone there to support him, to give him words of confidence and protection.

Just like what **'he' **had done.

The Saint heaved out a sad sigh as he calmly followed his sister, carefully tracing his steps as they treaded through the maze of large rocks and boulders. If one wasn't careful, they can easily find themselves lost in Ironwood Plains. Luckily, Hilal had the aid of Khayru, whom had been in Ironwood before and after its destruction so being lost was the last thing on his mind.

The thing that was on his mind was 'What the heck are they seeing?'

Though the two weren't even at the location where King Cassius had sent them, the Saint and the Tempest could easily the 'disturbance' from where they are.

The top of a purple and black dome could be easily seen from amongst the high points of rocks and boulders, lightning bursting out every now and then. Hilal could easily sense the dark energies emitting from it.

_So that's why his Majesty sent us instead of his regular troops, _the Saint mused, _anyone one else would of collapsed just from the pure presence of the thing._

But in all honesty, where most people would stay away from a dangerous energy, Hilal can't help but feel slightly attracted. Well then again, when you're a lightning affiliated fighter with the blood of a dark priestess flowing in your veins, who wouldn't?

So in curiousity and awe, Hilal sped up his pace, soon passing his sister out of pure impatience.

"Slow down Hilal," the Tempest huffed, "without me leading the way, you can easily get lost."

"It's nothing to worry about," the Saint retorted, "we're almost there anyways."

"Hilal."

With a heavy and reluctant sigh, the cleric slowed down his pace, once again letting his sister take the lead.

"Thank you," the Tempest gave a single nod of approval before turning her concentration back towards the path.

Hilal sarcastically returned the thank you, "You're welcome sis."

If Khayru had heard the sarcasm, she didn't show it as she turned a sharp left, coming to a complete halt as she did so.

"Uh..Hilal...?"

The Saint turned the corner, "What?" He came to a sudden halt as well.

The Tempest released a nervous laugh, "This 'distrubance'...it's..bigger than we had thought."

Hilal gave his sister a look, "...You think?"

Before they actually laid their eyes upon the dome up close, they had thought it to be big as Saint's Haven Castle, which in their minds is already pretty big. But now that they actually are up close and personal, the two realized that the dome was 10 times the size of Leviatha, something that they realize now isn't a good sign.

"...Do you think that you can purify this?" Khayru asked nervously as she watched her brother cautiously approach the dark energy.

The Saint shook his head, a frown clear upon his features, "Not by myself, I need at least 9 other clerics to purify this. More if the dome is strong as I think it is."

The elf queen released a defeated sigh, "So...what now?"

Instead of answering his sister, Hilal peered closer to the dome, taking several more steps forward. Khayru saw this.

"Hilal...I think you should take several steps back," she warned.

The Saint ignored her.

"It's really interesting," Hilal spoke as he slowly inched his way forward, "there is a dark energy emitting from this but...I sense no evil intentions." He raised his hand.

"Hilal, don't you dare touch-"

The Saint pressed his hand against the dome.

After that, it was all a blur for Hilal. The only thing he does recall after is his sister calling his name, shaking him awake. From the way he was sitting on the ground with his back against one of the rocks and his head and back throbbing, the Saint can only come to the conclusion that he was sent flying. Flying how? He has no idea but from the worry etched onto the Tempest's face, it must have looked like it hurt...alot.

Thank the Goddess that he was a cleric.

"I'm alright," he groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, "what happened?"

"You weren't being smart," Khayru replied, "the instant your hand touched the dome, lightning erupted forth and it practically threw you back." She heaved out a sigh, "It's just a relief that you have strong resistence to light and lightning based attacks otherwise, I would have thought that killed you"

Hilal rubbed the back of head before glancing down at his hand, "I'm just glad the Goddess was with me today."

"Yeah" The Tempest warily turned her blue eyes toward the dome, "but after you touched it, it did something."

"H'm?" In response, the Saint fixed his attention onto the dark energy, only for his eyes to narrow in confusion and curiousity.

Unlike before, where the occassional lightning will flash out, the dome was more active now, lightning spreading out like wildfire. Furthermore, swirls of darkness can clearly be seen within its confines, looking like as though something in the middle was pulling it in.

Then the Saint slowly absorbed the situation.

In that instant, Hilal pulled his sister in, hearing her release a small squeal of surprise as he pressed her against the rock behind him. Then he raised his wand above his head.

"Goddess Protect me!"

A symbol of a shield popped above his head before it faded and Hilal pressed his back against his sister.

"Hilal, what are you-"

A blast cut her off as the dome exploded, the cloud of darkness bursting out in waves, knocking over any unfortunate loose rocks or debri in its path. However, thanks to his fast reaction and the blessing of the Goddess, Hilal's shield protected the Saint and the Tempest, though Hilal had to dig his heels deeper into the ground, gritting his teeth as he struggled to keep his back pressing further onto his sister from the force of the blast.

"Come on," he spoke through clenched teeth, feeling the time tick by, "come one, hold it...hold it..."

Though Hilal was a cleric, the Saint focused more on his healing, meaning that his blocks and defenses were a bit slow or nonexistent. As such, it's the reason why he added the 'Block' spell into his aresenal, giving him a higher percentage and chance to able to stop attacks. But the spell can only hold for so long...

Finally, the cleric felt the force soften until finally, it let up enough to let the Saint release a gasp and then collapse onto his hands and knees, panting from the exertion.

"Hilal!"

Feeling hands upon his shoulders, Hilal breathed out, "I'm alright." He then suddenly stood up and grabbed his sister by the hand, "Let's go! Hurry!"

Completely caught off guard and confused, the Tempest let her brother drag her behind one of the rocks, feeling him pull her closer to his chest. It was only when she heard another explosion when she completely understood.

The two could definately tell that the explosion was smaller however, it was still powerful enough to pick up smaller rocks and debri, the Tempest watching them fly from the safety of the larger (and thankfully, sturdier) rock.

Having his squeezed his eyes shut earlier, the Saint could only listen as the chaos circled around them until finally, he listened to it calm, the winds from the blast slowing down before it came to a sudden halt. Heaving out a sigh of relief, Hilal released his grip on his sister, "Khayru?"

"I am fine," The Tempest heaved out a relieved sigh, "Thank you Hilal."

Returning the thanks with a single nod, the cleric then proceeded to peek over the side of the rock, completely moving out of their hiding spot once the coast was clear before waving a hand to his sister that it was alright to come out. Slowly but cautiously, the Tempest tiptoed towards her brother, coming to a slow stop as she stood next to Saint's side.

Her blue eyes squinted through the swirl of dust, her eyes failing to catch anything in the area where the dome once was. "Can you see anything?"

The cleric shook his head, "No, what you are seeing I am seeing as well."

In that instant, they heard coughing, "...But I guess...that doesn't mean we can't hear."

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"What, bro?"

"Can you get off?"

"Oh...my bad."

The Tempest and the Saint heard shuffling, recognizing the sound as people rising to their feet.

Khayru took it as the cue to remove her shortbow from her back, "Do you think they're friend or foe?"

Hilal positioned his wand and shield, "Do you honestly think that I would know the answer Khayru?"

"...Good point..."

More coughing could be heard from the cloud of sand.

"Geez, can't see a thing. Hey bro, can you clear all this?"

"...Do you honestly think that with my abilities that I can clear a blanket of sand?"

"H'mmm...good point...can you at least make a path?"

A heavy sigh could be heard before the sound of sliding metal echoed through the blanket of dust.

Hilal and Khayru readied themselves.

A full on charge is what the Saint and the Tempest were expecting, especially since they could hear the rush of running footsteps coming closer and closer to the location from where they are. But what they hadn't expected was someone popping out from the cloud of dust while twirling around and throwing out an arm with a shield...right into Hilal's face.

The force was enough to send the Saint flying and the sound of ringing metal echoed through the air as Hilal landed with a painful 'thump' several meters away. It not only shocked Khayru but the owner of the shield as he also gaped along with the Tempest at what just occured.

"I...I..." the newcomer was in complete shock, unable to even form words in his mouth.

"How dare you!" Khayru roared as she pulled out an arrow and placed it upon her bow, her intent clear as she pulled the string back and released it.

The elf queen had expected a clear shot, since the man that had appeared through the cloud of dust glanced towards her and his eyes were wide as he saw the arrow coming, a bit too late to react. But to her shock, a figure jumped through the blanket of dust and slashed downwards as he landed, cutting the arrow completely in half.

"What the hell is going on here!?" the second man roared as he held up his large blade, his blue eyes narrowing as his comrade shrugged in response.

"We're the ones asking the questions," Hilal spat as he forced himself to stand, rubbing his jaw as he stood next to his sister, "who are you and what are you doing here?"

Immediately, the two newcomers paused, their blue eyes glancing at each other, hesitation clear in their eyes.

Hilal frowned, "Well, aren't you going to answer?"

The second one, a blonde, opened his mouth, "I am-"

"My name is Edan," The first one butted in, "and this is my brother, Shian." He paused for a moment, "and my apologies for running into you Mr..."

"Hilal," the Saint replied, "Saint Hilal." He then nodded towards Khayru, "and this is Tempest Khalil, Queen of the Elves."

Almost immediately, the cleric saw grieve and sadness pass over the first male's eyes while the second's shoulders sagged, almost like as though he was crestfallen, disappointed about something. Hilal decided to keep that in mind.

"Well... Hilal," 'Edan' quickly regained his composure, "My apologies for running into you earlier, all I was attempting to do was clear a path so that my brother and I can pass through safely. I couldn't see you through the mist of dust and dirt." He bowed his head, "I apologize once again."

"..It's...fine," The Saint eyed him suspiciously, "if it was an accident, it's nothing to be worked up about."

"So are you two travelers?" Khayru suddenly asked, taking several steps forward, causing 'Shian' to shift uncomfortably, "or nomads perhaps?"

Hesitation once again appeared in the two male's eyes once more.

"If you do not mind," 'Edan' spoke, "may I ask...where we are?"

The Saint and the Tempest blinked.

"Where have you been all this time?" Hilal asked, a frown upon his features, "We are in Altera, the creation of the Goddess Althea."

* * *

H'mmm...not sure what to say about this chapter :I

I think I placed Hilal a bit out of character (in my mind) since I wanted him to be a bit cold but warms up to his family but...he seemed to carefree 0-0

Khayru...meh...she needs to be bit carefree :p

And yes, it's Aoshiro and Nabiha using the Canon Cleric and Warrior names XD

I didn't know what other names to use and the first thing that popped up was Edan and Shian :p

Oh, also, Khayru has a second name because Archers had to find their Telezia 'before' they turn 20 so Khayru must have found her 'destiny' and changed her name. I wanted another boys name (since Khayru was a boy name) that sounds similar but yet has a similar meaning, since Khayru means 'benvolent.' Then I found Khalil which mean 'friend' and I thought 'Close enough XD'

So yeah

Alright, enjoy

**~123arcalas**


	3. The Children

**Dragon Nest**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**The Children**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"Why did you tell them our names were Edan and Shian?"

"Ssssh, lower your voice Nabiha, it could attract attention."

The Moon Lord frowned, "Okay then, why did you tell them our names were Edan and Shian? Why can't we tell them our real names?"

"Na-" Aoshiro paused, glancing at the door to the room before he spoke, "Shian, the reason is that we are quite well known back at home. However, Hilal and Khalil 'asked' us who we are? Doesn't that seem strange to you?" The Guardian waited for an answer but when he recieved none, he continued, "and furthermore, don't you find it strange that Hilal is alive and well here?"

"Only him." Nabiha muttered, causing his older brother to heave out a sigh in response.

"N-Shian? Have you already forgotten the traditions of the elves?" The Guardian asked, "they have to find their Telezia 'before' they hit the age of 20. How long do you think that Hilal and Khalil have been fighting?"

"...So are you saying...?"

"Khalil is Khayru," Aoshiro replied, "It's just that Hilal called her by her 'new' name when she introduced her to us."

Momentarily shocked, the Moon Lord released a nervous laugh, "And just moments ago I thought-"

The door suddenly swung open, revealing the robed Saint casually walking in "Edan, Shian, Khalil and I are- Did I interrupt something?"

"N-No," Aoshiro kept his hand on his chest as he released a shaky grin, "You just startled us that's all."

"Maybe not be our place but," Nabiha released several breaths of air, "have you ever heard of knocking?"

Hilal just raise an eyebrow, "...My apologies then. I came here to tell you that Khalil and I have been given another mission and that we have to leave for the time being?"

Aoshiro also raised an eyebrow, "So...no tour?"

Having been brough to the Underground Haven after their introduction, the Saint and the Tempest promised Aoshiro and Nabiha a tour of their home. In all honesty, the Moon Lord and the Guardian have been waiting in the empty room with nothing but a coach and a table as company, having wanted their 'siblings' to give them the tour.

However...

The Saint bowed his head slightly, "I am sorry but my duties as a Saint comes first." He lifted his head, "But you two are free to wonder and look around for yourself."

"...You trust us that quickly?" Nabiha asked.

Hilal turned around, "If you two had wanted to cause harm, then you would have killed my sister and I earlier." With that, he exited the room, leaving the Moon Lord and the Guardian alone.

"...Great," Nabiha then proceeded to seat himself next to his brother on the couch, "what now?"

Aoshiro pondered for a moment, "I guess we should take a look around." He then shrugged, "Who knows? This Underground Haven might be different from ours."

"True enough," The Moon Lord pushed himself onto his feet, "want to look around together or separately?"

"H'mmmm...Separately. That way, we can cover more ground."

"On it," With that, the blonde warrior exited the room, leaving the cleric alone.

Then with a small shrug, the Guardian stood up and exited the room as well.

Xxxxx

This wasn't the first time that Nabiha had visited the 'Commons', an area where people could just wonder around to the other door and entrances that covered the walls. In the eyes of the Moon Lord, not much has changed, from the doors that leads to the Medical Ward to the ones that leads straight to the quarters of the Elves. No change. None at all.

"This is quite boring," Nabiha yawned as he stopped right in the middle, eyeing each entry way carefully, "nothing much to see. Still the same old-"

"Nooooo!"

Surprised and caught off guard, Nabiha snapped his head towards the door of the Elves, blinking in surprise as a blonde blur sped through the doorway.

"Prince Xsayara! Please come back!"

Raising an eyebrow, Nabiha continued to watch as several female elves ran through the same door way, apparently being the ones that were placed with the blonde's care.

"Nooo!" The child shouted once again as he ran down the commons, "I don't want-"

Having his eyes shut and running a bit fast for his own good, the child had failed to turn...and ran straight into Nabiha's legs.

Being the taller and heavier of the two, the Moon Lord was quite unfazed when the speeding bullet rammed right into him, easily causing the child to fall back onto his butt. Shaking his head from the collision, the blonde child looked up and instantly, the child and the Moon Lord made eye contact, their blue eyes gazing intently in the other's.

"Prince Xsayara!"

Snapping his head to the elves following him, the blonde child quickly stood up and scrambled toward Nabiha, easily hiding behind his legs as he did so.

"Prince Xsayara!"

The elves, 3 of them in all, came to a slow stop in front of the blonde haired adult, bowing in respect as they did so.

"Our apologies warrior," the elf in the middle spoke as the three elves straighten out their posture, "but could you please excuse us. Prince Xsayara." She then knelt down, "Please, come with us."

The Prince huffed, grabbing onto the pants of the Moon Lord as he did so, "No!"

"Prince Xsayara please," The elf sighed, "your mother entrusted us for your protection, it is only until she returns that you-"

"Noo!" Xsayara cried out, tightening his grip on Nabiha's pants as he buried his face into his legs.

"Prince Xsayara!"

"Hey!" Nabiha frowned, "I may not be an elf and all and I don't have that much knowledge of their traditions but you don't use that tone to a child, especially if they're already unwilling to go with you in the first place."

The kneeling elf snapped her gaze towards him, a frown also upon her features as she stood up, "How dare you speak to us that way, human. Tell me, who are you?"

"The name's N-Shian," Nabiha replied, "and I don't like the tone of voice you're using lady."

"Stay out of the business of the elves human," The Elf snapped, "otherwise there will be consequences."

"Consequences? Oh I'm so scared," Nabiha rolled his eyes, "just to tell you lady, I'm new here and I'm still not quite use to the 'rules.'" His eyes narrowed as he continued, "So in other words, I don't think these 'consequences' apply to me."

"Why you-"

"Hey kid, where do you want to go?"

The Prince lifted his head just enough so that his eyes were showing, his gaze clearly showing awe and shock.

"Anywhere," the blonde child replied as he buried his head once again into the Moon Lord's pants, "anywhere but there."

"P-Prince Xsayara..."

With a cheeky grin, Nabiha gently pried the Prince's hands from his pants before kneeling down and scooping the blonde into his arms.

"Seeing that he likes me more than you," The Moon Lord chirped, "then he's coming with me."

With that he turned and left, leaving the elves completely dumbfounded.

"W-Warrior Shian!"

Xxxxx

No changes.

The same old Underground Haven.

Just the way the Guardian likes it.

Taking in a deep breath, Aoshiro came to a slow stop in the room he was in, 'The Fountain Square' as the people like to call it if he remembers correctly, thanks to the fact that there was in fact a large fountain in the middle of the room.

The same musty air with the scent of the earth around him.

Yes, the same old Underground Haven.

"Hey you!"

Snapping his eyes open, Aoshiro turned his head calmly to one side, blinking as a small group slowly approached him.

"Yes? May I help you?" the Guardian asked as the group of four came to a slow halt in front of him.

"You're new here right?"

Aoshiro nodded, "Yes, I am."

"And from the way you're dressed, you're a cleric right?"

"Of course."

Then to the Guardian's surprise, the leader of the small group grabbed him by the collar of his armor, pulling him close so that they were face to face.

"Go back to where you fucking belong devil!"

With that, the man shoved Aoshiro, enough so that he stumbled but kept his footing. The Guardian stared on, confused, "May I ask why?"

"Why?" The man laughed, turning to his comrades, "This guy, he just asked why." The rest of the group laughed along with the man.

The man's expression then turned suddenly serious, "It's because what you damn clerics did," he growled, "if it wasn't for your damn goddess-"

"Vestinel isn't our goddess."

"Oh really? Then explain why did all of you killed off many of our best warriors and defected to her side then?"

"Impossible, the clerics would never-"

"Don't act dumb devil," The man hissed, "you know clearly what your damn monastary has done and it's time that you paid for your sins!"

With that, the man lunged at the Guardian.

Having seen the attack coming, Aoshiro slid to the right, easily dodging the punch that the man had attempted to throw at him.

"Get him!"

Hearing the familiar sound of metal sliding against each other, Aoshiro held up his shield as a hammer came down upon it, shoving the man back before twirling around and blocking another strike. Then after proceeding to kick the man away from him, Aoshiro ducked, narrowly dodging a swipe from a knife before ramming his shield into the man's chest, hearing the man release a wheeze upon impact.

_That sounded painful, _he flinched before he leaned back, dodging yet another knife swipe.

"Surround him! Attack at once!"

Slowly regaining his stance, Aoshiro released a heavy sigh as he eyed he men that were now circling around him, watching the Guardian for any openings.

"With the blessing of the Goddess flowing through me, I smite thee thy sinners!"

A sudden burst of lightning popped up from the ground, causing the men surrounding Aoshiro to yelp in surprise and shield their eyes. Having been using light based attacks since his coming of age, the Guardian stared on confused before a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"This way."

Wanting to avoid the fight as much as possible, Aoshiro quickly quietly brushed past the distracted men, hearing their roars of outrage when they regained their visions.

"After him!"

Turning the corner from where he had heard the voice from earlier, he was surprised to see a child pop out from a small gap on the wall.

"In here, hurry."

Hesitant but desperate, Aoshiro ran and slid into the gap, blinking as the men from earlier turned the corner and ran past him, yelling curses all the way. Hearing their footsteps fade, the Guardian listened intently for several more seconds before he nodded once.

It was safe.

Sliding himself from the small space, Aoshiro heaved out a relieved sigh before turning around, "Thank you child for your-"

He stopped, his blue eyes showing concern as the child backed into the gap further, hugging his knees as he did so.

"Is something the matter?"

"N-No."

A small smile appeared on Aoshiro's features, "I know a lie when I hear one child." The Guardian then approached the small gap, kneeling so that he made eye contact with the child, "Come here, tell me what is the matter."

That's when the Guardian heard the child whimper, "Th-They hurt me. And I'm...I'm scared that you..."

"Do not worry," Aoshiro held out a hand, "I will not harm you." He then smiled, "Trust me."

The child looked up at him, his bright blue eyes showing hesitation as he reached out as he placed his small hand into the bigger hand of the Guardian. Gently, Aoshiro wrapped his fingers around the child's.

"See," He whispered, "no pain. Everything is going to be alright."

Glancing into the Guardian's eyes once more, the child slowly inched his way out of the gap in the wall, revealing more of his features as he slid out of the shadows.

White hair could easily be seen as it somewhat glowed in the dim light, cropped just below his ears. White strands barely brush against the child's blue eyes, his pale features causing the blue eyes to stick out even more against his face. But what caught the attention of Aoshiro was the child's clothing. A pale green high collared vest with the goddess' sigil could be seen with white short sleeves, his pants of the same shade as well with knee high brown boots. Minusing the gloves, the Guardian instantly recognized him as one class.

A cleric.

"A-Are you going to hurt me?"

Snapping out his thoughts, Aoshiro released a gentle smile, "Of course not." He looked straight into the child's eyes, "So tell me, what is the matter?"

Turning his eyes downward, the child lifted his left hand. Almost instantly, concern flashed in the Guardian's blue hues. Bandages were hastily wrapped around the palms of his hand all the way to his upper arm, the tattered cloth easily showing the blood underneath.

"When did you get this wound?"

The child hesitated, "...A-about a couple weeks ago."

"How?"

"I...I don't want to..."

"...I see then," the Guardian pulled the child closer, putting up one finger to signal to stay where he was.

Then slowly, Aoshiro unbuckled the bag around his waist.

The child's eyes went wide, "What-what are you doing?"

Instead of answering, the Guardian rummaged through his bag, pulling out the needed object that he was searching for, "Medical aid, what else?"

Then sitting on the ground, Aoshiro patted the empty space in front of him, signalling to the child to sit down. Though reluctant, the child inched his way closer before slowly sitting down cross legged in front of the Guardian. Then gently, Aoshiro lifted the child's arms and started to unwrapped the tattered bandages. That's when the child snapped his hand back, clutching it in his uninjured hand.

"What are you doing!?"

"It needs to be cleaned," Aoshiro replied, holding out his hand, "it has not been properly treated."

"But...But it's fine..." The child insisted, "It'll heal, It'll-"

"Child please," the Guardian interrutpted, "leaving it in the state it is in now, it could lead to infection and if not further treated, it can lead to the amputation of your left arm."

The white haired boy paused, warily staring at Aoshiro before slowly, he placed his left arm into the Guardian's open palm. Nodding his head once, the Guardian then proceeded to unwrap the tattered badnages.

"So..." he continued to unwrap the boy's arm, "you never told me your name."

"...It's Xithyl..."

"Nice to meet you Xithyl," The Guardian greeted as he examined the arm, frowning a bit, "the name's Edan." He looked up at the boy, "May I ask why no one had attempted to treat your wound?"

Silent for a moment, Xithyl slowly replied, "It's because...everybody hates clerics."

"H'mmm...I see," Aoshiro turned the boy's arm, "what about your parents?"

"...My mom died when I was born and my dad...I...I didn't want to worry him."

"From what I can tell Xithyl, you hardly hit the age of 3, am I right?" Aoshiro gained a nod as a response, "well, for such a young age, you still need the aid of a parent." The Guardian locked eyes with the boy, "Do you want your father to find you deathly ill because of an ill-treated wound?"

Xithyl sadly gazed at the ground, "N-No..."

"It is better to tell your parents about things like this," Aoshiro placed the wounded arm onto his lap, taking out a clean cloth and a bottle of cleaning alcohol, "otherwise, all you'll be doing is placing more worry upon their shoulders."

"I...I guess." Xithyl replied only to yelp in pain as Aoshiro dabbed the cloth onto his arm.

"Stop struggling," The Guardian warned, "It's only cleaning alcohol."

"But...But it hurts," Xithyl whined, flinching every time Aoshiro dabbed the alchohol soaked cloth onto his wound.

"It's only for a moment," Aoshiro said before he examined the wound before once againt placing the arm back onto his lap, rummaging through the medical kit once again.

"What are you doing now?" the child asked before the Guardian held up a roll of bandages in response.

"Hold still," Aoshiro warned as he held up Xithyl's arm once more, wrapping the bandages carefully around wound, and seconds later, he clapped his hands together, "Finished."

"H'm?" the white haired child held up his arm, flexing it as he blinked several times, "It feels better now."

"You still have to be careful with it," Aoshiro warned as he started to pack the kit, "otherwise relax and it should be fine."

Xithyl rubbed his arm, "...Thank you... Mr. Edan."

"Just Edan," Aoshiro smiled as he stood up, "and there's no need to thank me." He ruffled the child's hair, "Aiding others is what Clerics do best."

Xithyl smiled.

"So...you hungry?"

Xxxxxx

"So let me get this straight," Nabiha frowned as he sat across from the young blonde, "you...never had cake before?"

Xsayara stopped on what he was doing, slowly chewing on the dessert before he swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, the elves say that I can only eat vegetables." The blonde child then proceeded to stick his tongue out, "they say it's because my mother is an elf so I have to follow their traditions as well."

"...So I'm guessing you're only half elven?"

Xsayara nodded as he picked at his cake, "Yeah, my father was human but..." A sad sigh escaped from the child's lips, "He died before I was even born."

"H'm, Harsh," Nabiha leaned back in his chair, watching the child from across the table, "So tell me why you were running from those elves earlier?"

Almost immediately, the child's face turned serious, a look of full on hatred evolving in his eyes, "They want to teach me archery even when I told them many times that I wanted to wield the sword." Xsayara threw his fork onto the plate and crossed his arms, "They never listen to me, no matter how many times I repeat myself."

"...Does your mother know about this?"

"Yeah," Xsayara huffed, "but even with her orders, they ignore them behind her back and try and teach me archery when my mother isn't around."

"Orders?" Nabiha sat up straight, "what do you mean orders?"

"H'm?" The blonde child blinked, "you mean you don't know?" He then raised his hands in the air, spreading them out as his eyes sprinkled with awe and excitement, "Mom is the Queen of the Elves."

That's when Nabiha went slack jawed.

_This...this kid is Khayru's?, _his eyes went wide, _then does that mean his dad is-_

"Xsayara?"

The blonde snapped his head to the side, his eyes instantly lighting up, "Xithyl!" Then in a flash, the Prince leaped off his chair and somehow flew across the large distance between him and Xithyl, landing straight on top of the younger child.

_...Yep, Khayru's kid definately, _Nabiha released a nervous smile as Xsayara grabbed his friend and pulled him into an airtight hug, _otherwise, how else could he close in that distance?_

"Xithyl! I'm so glad you're okay!" Xsayara pulled the younger child onto his feet, the latter looking slightly dazed, "after that one time when that man slashed you with his knife I thought-" The blonde child paused, his blue eyes looking up at the Guardian standing behind the younger cleric, "...Who are you?"

"Edan," Aoshiro replied camly, giving the blonde a small smile before he turned his eyes towards Nabiha, "and I am guessing you're already acquainted with my brother?"

"Brother?" Xsayara glanced back at Nabiha and then back at Aoshiro, "You guys can't be brothers, you don't look alike."

The Guardian nodded once, "Not blood related but," his blue eyes twinkled a bit, "we consider each other as one."

"You mean like Xithyl and I?" Xsayara pulled the child cleric closer to his chest whom squirmed in reaction, "But cousins?"

"Cousins?" Nabiha stood up from his seat, approaching the small group, "what do you mean cousins?"

The Prince lifted his head a bit, pondering for a bit, "Momma says that Uncle Hilal is her brother but not blood related." He then tilted his head to one side, "So doesn't that make Xithyl and I cousins?"

When he earned no response, Xsayara looked up at the two men, blinking when he saw absolute shocked etched onto their faces, "H'm? Is something wrong?"

Once again no response.

"...Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Xsayara repeated

"X-Xsayara," Xithyl gasped, "Can't...breathe."

The Prince blinked once, "Oh...sorry." He then abruptly released his grasp, letting the child cleric fall onto his hands and knees as he gasped for air.

"...So...let me get this straight," Nabiha finally spoke, "Xithyl, you're Hilal's son?"

The white haired child nodded as he stood up, rubbing his throat, "I-I know it's a taboo for clerics to marry and sire children but..." He hesitated, "ever since the other clerics defected to the side of Vestinel, no one wanted to join in the monastary." Xithyl side as he kicked the ground, "So I guess that means that the traditions of the clerics are practically nonexistent now."

"Non...existent?" Nabiha repeated, his eyes showing concern as he turned his gaze towards his brother, whom stared blankly at the young cleric. He then turned his gaze back towards the two children, "But...why did they defect? Do you know why?"

"We can tell you why."

The small group then turned around, only for Xithyl to immediately run to the side of the Guardian, whimpering as he and Aoshiro recognized them as the men from earlier.

"It's because they lost their faith in the Sleeping Goddess," the first man spat, "they started to believe that she was never going to awaken and as such, turned their loyalty to Vestinel, the jealous goddess." He then jabbed a finger at Aoshiro, "and you clerics killed several innocent people to show your loyalty to Vestinel." The man then spat at the ground, "What I don't understand is why there are clerics still around in this place. Who knows, they could be spies." He then turned to his men whom nodded in agreement before he turned his attention back to Aoshiro, "Are you giving information to Vestinel...traitor."

"We would never betray Althea."

"Sh-Edan?" Nabiha asked, only to gain nothing as a response.

"Althea...she gave us the gift of Altera," the Guardian whispered, his eyes staring wide eyed at the ground, "why would the clerics abandon her?" He then raised his hands, visibly trembling as he continued, "We stayed with her for years, before we were even born we stayed loyal to her. So why would...?" Aoshiro placed his in head, "No...no...no..."

"Edan?" The Moon Lord inched his way closer to his brother, his hand reaching out to the Guardian's shoulder.

"No...no...no, no, no! No! No! No!" The Guardian roared, "She would never abandon her children! We would never abandon her!" He took in a shaky breath before he lifted his head, "We would never abandon her!"

"Edan! Snap out of it!" Nabiha grabbed his brother's shoulders, shaking him, "Snap out of it!"

"Why!? Why!?" The Guardian continued to roar, "We're not traitors! Clerics are not traitors! We're not-"

A sudden punch to the face snapped Aoshiro back into reality, causing him to blink several times as his brother continue to shake him.

"Edan!" Nabiha's eyes showed concern as he paused, "Edan...are you feeling...yourself?"

The Guardian blinked once before he groaned, placing a hand on his head, "...I think I just had a breakdown."

"...No kidding," The Moon Lord muttered only to quickly place his grip on the handle of his blade as the small group of men unsheathed knives.

"See what you have witnessed?" the first man growled, "Clerics are nothing but traitors, filled with nothing but crazed ideas and beliefs."

"They're not crazy ideas," Aoshiro retorted as he rubbed his temples, "it is fact and actually events, proven by the existence of Vestinel and this war."

"Shut your mouth devil!" The man roared, "once we kill you and that damn cleric brat, we'll be rid of-"

A sword pointed at his throat stopped him in mid-sentence.

"You know, I hate bastards with big mouths like yours," Nabiha turned his blade, his eyes showing full on seriousness, "especially when the words that come out are directed at my brother."

The man gulped as the Moon Lord continued, "If I ever hear you ever insult 'anything' about clerics, 'especially' my brother 'and' any other cleric present, I swear," Nabiha's eyes turned deadly, "I'll cut that tongue of yours right out of your mouth."

No sooner had the words left the warrior's lips, the man and his comrades turned and ran off, leaving a small cloud of dust where they just previously stood.

"...Cowards," Nabiha sighed as he sheathed his blade, clapping his hands together to rid of excess dust.

"That...was...awesome!" Xsayara exclaimed as his eyes twinkled in awe, "Can you teach me ? Please?"

"...Maybe," The Moon Lord shrugged, "but first, let's find a place to hide for a while. Staying out here isn't safe," He turned his eyes towards Aoshiro and Xithyl, "especially for you two."

The Guardian placed a hand on the young cleric's head, "I have a feeling that if the two of us are with you two, we shall be fine."

Nabiha huffed, "Anybody know a place where we can stay for a while?"

Xsayara raised both his hands like as though in surrender, "Not me, my mother lives with the elves and one things for sure, they don't take Clerics lightly."

"Uhm...we can stay at my father's place," Xithyl whispered, "but only for a little bit, I'm not sure how my father will react to strangers staying in our home."

"...It'll have to do," Nabiha muttered.

Xxxxx

"Man, this place just shouts Bishop," Nabiha commented as he entered the room, his blue eyes examining the crosses on the walls and the scrolls littered all over the floor.

"Shian, please," Aoshiro warned as he started to remove his boots, "more than anything else, I find that slightly insulting."

"My bad," Nabiha raised his hands in defense, "just came to that conclusion cause you guys worship the Goddess and all."

The Guardian just sighed as he too entered the room, placing his hands on his hips, "Looks like as though your father lacks the cleaning skills."

"It's because he's busy," Xithyl defended as he ran up to the Guardian, "He only has enough time to pray and read several verses before he has to leave."

"...So I am guessing that the rest of this mess is yours?" Aoshiro asked, causing a blush to bloom onto the young cleric's face.

"I-I study a lot," Xithyl admitted, "I...I wanted to become a Priest, just like my father was but since there isn't anyone to teach me..." his voice faded.

"...Studying isn't something to be guilty of, Xithyl," Aoshiro smiled as he patted the young cleric's head, "it's something to be proud of."

Blinking once, the cleric child smiled gently.

"Well, talking about studying," Xsayara jumped in, "What should we do? I'm bored."

Nabiha and Aoshiro glanced at each other.

"...What do you guys usually do?"

To their surprise, Xsayara gave a sly smile, "You'll see."

* * *

Yep, Nabiha and Aoshiro meet the children of Hilal and Khayru XD

Yes, I know Clerics are like monks and monks can't have families or children but...I couldn't help myself XD

and Yes, the clerics are really hated in this AU universe :p

I planned it out that way and nearing the climax of the story, it will go more into depth so yeah...

I also planned out Aoshiro's breakdown because...well...you'll figure it out later on in the story XD

Enjoy XD

**~123arcalas**


	4. Discovered

**Goddess' Wish**

**Xxxxx**

**Discovered**

**Xxxxx**

Hilal couldn't help but suspect the two nomads, Edan and Shian, as liars. It was apparent from the look in their eyes the instant the white haired one spoke that something was off, that even telling their names was difficult to release. But the Saint didn't want to jump to conclusions. The two could have been just nervous after all, traveling for long period of time only to suddenly encounter another living being besides monsters and Traitors. However, Hilal cannot help but throw out that hypothesis. They were just too suspicious in his eyes. Slowly removing himself from his thoughts, Hilal released a heavy sigh before jumping as a hand suddenly clamp down upon his shoulder, relaxing only when he recognized the concern hues of his sister.

"You alright Hilal," Khayru asked as she removed her grip from her brother's shoulders, eyeing the small group of soldiers in front of them warily, "you seem slightly out of it today."

"I don't know how you do it but you can always tell when something is bothering me," The Saint murmured, only to recieve a small smile as a response, "You know those two nomads we found?"

The Tempest nodded.

"I can't help but suspect them of lying."

Khayru raised an eyebrow at his response, "Why is that?"

Hilal sighed, "The look in their eyes...it was of pure shock when they first met us and furthermore and it took them a while just to answer what their names were."

"Oh you worry too much Hilal," the Tempest smiled before she shifted her gaze towards the dull sky, "Edan and Shian might have been nervous from meeting survivors like us after so long of wondering."

"That's the point," the Saint retorted, "if you think about it, wouldn't they feel relieved to finally meet other living beings?"

Khayru placed a finger just below her lip, her face contorting together after several seconds of pondering, "H'mmm, that's true..." The Elf Queen then shrugged, "But I trust them," she then smiled, "and that's good enough for me."

The edge of Hilal's lip twitched upward, "H'm, you always were the one to trust too easily."

"Well, blame Aoshiro and Nabiha for that," Khayru laughed, causing a smile to flash onto the Saint's face, "they always have to trust those who are in need."

Then slowly, a sad smile formed onto Khayru's lips, "Do you think...that if they were alive today...that they would approve of us taking Edan and Shian in?"

Grief flashed over the Saint's eyes before he replied, "...Not sure but..." A small smile appeared onto the cleric's lips, "I have a feeling that if they were placed in the same position, they would have done the same thing."

Khayru giggled, "True to that." But as she laughed, she stopped abruptly, causing the white haired cleric to glance over and raise an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I just...realized something," The Tempest turned her eyes towards her brother, "does Edan and Shian remind you a bit of...Shiro and Nabiha?"

"Eh?" Hilal gave his sister a bewildered look, "What gave you that idea?"

"Well," Khayru paused for a moment, "Edan resembles Shiro alot," She smiled a bit, "he even acts a bit like him as well."

"...Good point," The Saint admitted, "But what about Shian? He looks and acts nothing like Nabiha."

"Uhm...not sure," Khayru heaved out a sigh, "but for that short amount of time that I was near him..." she placed her hand over her chest, "I feel like as though Nabiha is standing right there in front of me, like as though, he's still alive and well."

A frown appeared onto the Saint's features, "So you're saying that Shian has the same soul as him?"

Hestitating for a moment, the Elf Queen nodded once, "Yes..."

Hilal heaved out a sigh, "Well, we'll never know for sure until we meet up with them again but for now," he turned his gaze towards his sister, "We have to pay attention to the mission."

"Of course," Khayru responded with a soft smile, "let's just hope that we complete it soon, I don't want to leave Xsayara with the elves longer than necessary."

"I understand," the white haired cleric nodded, "I also don't want to keep Xithyl waiting, after all..." concern flashed over his eyes, "my son is a cleric."

Xxxxx

"Now wait a minute Xsayara!"

"Why!? I want to jump!"

"Not from there you're not!"

"You think they're going to be alright?" Xithyl asked as he lifted his gaze upwards, his blue eyes making contact with the older cleric.

Aoshiro responded with a nervous smile, "N-Not sure. Especially since Xsayara-"

"I'm flyiiiing!"

"Xsayara!"

In two strides, the Moon Lord extended his arms, narrowly catching the Elf Prince in mid air.

The sudden motion of lurching forward in the air caused Xsayara to look around him, puzzled. "H'm? Why'd I stop?" the blonde child tilted his head to once side, confusion clear on his features.

"...Seriously, one shot is enough to make you that drunk?" Nabiha grumbled as he tucked the child in one arm and seated himself next to his brother, whom gave him a soft smile as Xithyl adjusted himself on the Guardian's lap.

"Well, it was your fault for not watching the alcohol better," Aoshiro pointed out, chuckling when he recieved a glare as a response.

Then releasing a heavy sigh, Nabiha adjusted the blonde child so that he was seated between him and Aoshiro, making sure that the now sleeping child was leaning against his side. After watching the child sleep for several more seconds, the Moon Lord heaved out a groan as he leaned his head back, placing his hands onto his face, "Only if I had known that he brought the alcohol out just so that he can try it out and not just for us."

"Just be lucky that I didn't drink, Shian," the Guardian chuckled, ruffling the hair of the younger cleric in his lap whom released a shy smile, "otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to warn you about Xsayara's attempt at 'flying.'"

"Yeah, thanks bro," Nabiha's muffled voice replied through his hands before he removed them, wrapping one arm protectively against the Elf Prince, "man, and I thought Ireth was a handful but a drunk child?" The warrior shook his head, "Who would have thought?" The Moon Lord straighten himself, turning his blue gaze towards his brother, "How did you manage to help raise children in the monastary without going crazy?"

The older cleric flashed a smile at the warrior, "Two things brother. One, patience, and two, practice."

"Figures." Nabiha leaned his head back against the head of the couch.

"Shian," Aoshiro started however, paused as he felt a small tap on one of his arms, causing the older cleric to glance down, "is there something the matter, Xithyl?"

The younger cleric shook his head, "Just a question."

"Oh, and that would be...?"

"Who's Ireth?"

A stiff silence passed overhead as both brothers glanced towards each other, their eyes telling each other to find an explanation. Aoshiro then turned his eyes back towards the white haired child, flashing him a gentle smile, "Ireth...Ireth is Shian's daughter."

Xithyl's eyes widen in awe, "Really?"

"Yeah," A smile formed on Nabiha's face as he lifted his gaze upwards, "she has plenty of energy and thanks to that, can be bit of a handful at times but, then again..." he chuckled, "that's what makes her unique."

"You seem to really care about her."

"H'm?" Nabiha turned his eyes towards Xithyl, "yes I do but, most father's care about their children."

The younger cleric tilted his head to one side, "Most? What do you mean most?"

"Uhm well..." the Moon Lord hesitated, his blue eyes glancing towards the Guardian whom frowned, shaking his head gently side to side to show his disapproval, "you'll figure it out once you grow older kid."

Disappointment flashed into Xithyl's eyes, "Oh..."

The Guardian placed his hand on top of the younger cleric, ruffling his hair as he did so, "Now don't be down about an unanswered question young one, many questions are unanswered in the current generation we live in."

"..True," Xithyl murmured, lifting his gaze towards Aoshiro, "but..." the child paused before shaking his head, "N-nevermind." Then he fixed his gaze upon the older cleric once more, "Have you ever seen the sun before ? Mr. Shian?"

The question caught Aoshiro and Nabiha off guard, enough that it caused the Guardian to blink once in surprise and Nabiha's eyes to widen, "Uh what?"

"Have you ever seen the sun before?" Xithyl's eyes twinkled with curiousity as he continued to look up at the older cleric, "rumors has it that the sun's been out since the beginning of the war so about thirty one years ago. But you guys are older than that, right?"

"Erm...yes" Aoshiro slowly answered, "But why the sudden question?"

Xithyl heaved out a sigh, "Because...anyone who's been born after the beginning of the war...never saw it before," A gloomy look appeared onto the young cleric's expression, "that includes Xsayara and I."

"...I see," Sympathy flashed in the Guardian's eyes before Aoshiro placed a comforting hand on the younger cleric's shoulder, "do not worry Xithyl, the war maybe long but just hold on a little longer." The older cleric flashed the younger a small smile, "We will win this war and the sun will shine once more."

Looking up at the Guardian, Xithyl smiled as he nodded once, "Thank you ."

"Ugh, my head."

"Nice to see that you're finally awake," Nabiha murmured as the blonde child pushed himself upright, rubbing his head as he did so, "just be luckily that you only had one shot otherwise, it would have been a longer recovery."

"I was just curious," Xsayara retorted as he lept off the crouch, stumbling a bit as he did so, "My mother always drinks it so-"

"Wait, the Queen of the Elves drink?"

Eyes going wide, the young warrior in training raised his arms and yelled, "No! She doesn't!"

"But you just said-"

"Lalalala!" Xsayara clamped his hands over his ears, stamping his feet as he did so, "Can't hear you! Lalalala!"

"Xsayara," Xithyl frowned as he slid off of the Guardian's lap before walking up and prying one of the Elf Prince's hands off of his ear, "please do not act so immature in front of our guests." The young cleric then sighed, "Might as well tell them since you have just revealed the truth."

"But..." Hesitation showed clearly in Xsayara's eyes, "But my mother...If anyone figures this out they'll-"

"If you think that we're going to tell anyone, then you're wrong," Nabiha interrupted, crossing his arms as the Elf Prince slightly jumped in surprise, "true, we may have just met but that doesn't mean that we're going to break your trust."

"I-uh...," Xsayara released a soft smile before his eyes sadly trailed towards the ground, "My mom...she...she always missed my dad...a dad that I have never met." He paused for a moment, pondering as he blinked once, then he continued, "Her people...my dad's people...everyone told her everything was going to be alright but...my mom...she wasn't alright." Xsayara lifted his gaze towards the two adults, gulping once, "nobody noticed it but she fell into depression, so deep that when she comes home, I hardly recognize her as the same person. But then one day a human gave her a paper bag, claiming it too be a gift." The Elf Prince's eyes narrowed as he spat, "When I first saw that bag, I knew something wasn't right. Why would someone give such a plain gift to a Queen? But my mom didn't notice and opened the contents to...that..." He nodded his head towards the single bottle on the table, "When she drank it, she couldn't get enough of it. Everyday, she has to at least have one bottle and every time she does drink it, she...she changes somehow...I don't know how to explain it but...it was not her..." Xsayara sniffed as he cried, "It was not her!"

Using the back of his hand to wipe the falling tears, the blonde child continued, "I-I started to despise humans after that. I didn't want any connection to them besides my uncle and cousin." Taking in a shaky breath, Xsayara muttered, "Because if it wasn't for the humans, she wouldn't be in the condition she is now."

"...Xsayara?" Aoshiro asked as he stood up, concern clear on his face as the blonde child stood in the middle of the room, his head bowed low, unresponsive, "Xsayara?"

When he continued to get no answer, the Guardian slowly approached the young prince and knelt down in front of the child, "Xsayara, please, talk to me..." Aoshiro paused, expecting an answer but when he recieved none, he continued, "Xsayara, I know that you hold much...dislike to the humans however, not all of them are bad...I mean, look at your cousin and Uncle," he raised the palm of his hand so that it was in the direction of the younger cleric, "they were kind to you and your mother right?"

Xsayara nodded.

"So there is no need to be so remorseful Xsayara, especially since-"

"We're going to help your mother."

Snapping his head up, Xsayara's tear filled eyes turned towards Nabiha, whom was now standing upon his feet, "What?"

"Your mother was alone and in pain," Nabiha replied as he slowly approached the young prince, "and someone approached her and took advantage of it. But don't worry..." The Moon Lord placed a hand over his chest, "We're going to protect her, no harm shall come to her ever again." A smile flashed onto the warrior's face as he finished, "Moon Lord's Honor."

His mouth gaping in shock, tears brimmed the young warrior's eyes as he spoke, "Th-Thank you." Xsayara sobbed as he ran up and wrapped his arms around the Moon Lord's legs, burying his face into them as he did so, "Thank you."

Xxxxx

"Here we are," Hilal snapped his hand to the side, halting the soldiers following behim him and his sister.

Eyeing the barren terrain of dirt and rock, Hilal took several steps forward before crouching down and picking up a fistful of dirt.

"Is something wrong?" Khayru asked as she walked up and knelt down next to him, watching as the Saint let some of the sand fall forth from his hand, a frown clear upon his features.

"We were here to investigate the sudden spikes of monsters right?" Hilal asked as he stood up, his sister following his actions seconds later.

"Of course," Khayru also frowned, her hand wrapped into a fist as she laid it upon her chest, an old habit when she gets nervous.

"This place is empty of life," The cleric pointed out, placing his hands upon his hips, "if there was a sudden spike, wouldn't it be swarming with monsters right now?"

He eyed his surroundings nervously before he murmured, "Something...isn't right here."

Suddenly, the feeling of being punch from behind caught him off guard, the Saint's eyes widening as he glanced down at his chest, only to recognize the familiar point of a spear.

"Hilal!" Khayru screamed as the cleric felt the weapon being pried from his body.

Collapsing onto his knees, Hilal turned his head, "Y-y-you..." He gasped as he placed one hand on the earth, clenching the rust colored sand as he continued, "W-Why?"

"Though King Cassius disapproves of our actions," One of the Soldiers leveled his spear, the rest of the troops following his example, "we cannot continue letting a traitor walk amongst us."

"He is not a traitor!" Khayru cried as she placed herself between them and her brother, "he is my brother!"

"Queen Khalil, move aside," The Soldier warned, motioning his spear to one side, "we only want to end the life of him and his son."

"What has he done to deserve this!?" The Elf Queen roared, stamping one foot as her hand menacingly drew closer to her shortbow upon her back, "He has done nothing wrong!"

"He is a Cleric Queen Khalil!" One of the Soldiers argued, "A Traitor! A servant of Vestinel!" He then took several steps forward, the point of his weapon hovering dangerously in front of the Queen's throat, "Now move out of the way, your majesty."

Expecting his threatening gesture to work, the Soldier was surprised when the female elf removed her weapon from her back, removed an arrow from her quiver, placed it upon her bow and pulled the string back.

"...No..."

With that she released the arrow, letting the small but accurate weapon hit the soldier upon the shoulder, causing him to release a yelp of pain as the troops behind him roared and charged.

"I will not let you harm my brother!" The Tempest roared as she charged forward before performing a backwards flip, kicking several of the soldiers into the air. Then pushing herself back, Khayru released a barrage of arrows at the free falling soldiers, many of them hitting their mark before the humans even hit the ground.

"Traitor!" A Soldier roared, charging towards her with his spear ready.

Fury still in her eyes, Khayru jumped into the air before flipping herself upside down, placing several arrows onto her bow before pulling back on the string and releasing another barrage of the raining weapons. Landing perfectly back onto her feet, Khayru quickly placed out one hand and a howl followed the whirling winds surrounding her, blowing back the remaning soldiers.

"I am not the traitor," she whispered as she furious winds calmed around her, "the only traitor I see around here..." her face darkened as she finished her sentence, "is you..."

Suddenly, the darkness vanished from her expression as she turned and ran towards her fallen brother whom was still in his kneeling position, a hand over his wounded chest.

"Hilal," she spoke as she knelt down next to him but paused as she recognized the familiar green glow of magic surround his hand.

"It's...It's nothing serious," The Saint panted as he let his hand fall to his side, the remaining green wisps fading from his palm, "I was able to stop the bleeding so the wound shouldn't be fatal, at least, for now."

"Thank the Goddes," Khayru sighed with relief but the look of concern never left her face, "Hurry, we have to return back to base. You still need-"

"The Medical Ward will not treat me, Khayru," Hilal interrupted, "after all..." A sad smile appeared onto his features, "I am a cleric."

"B-But..." The Elf Queen stuttered as she placed her hands upon his shoulders, squeezing them tightly as she continued, "Edan...Edan can help us right? He is a cleric, he should be able to help you."

"A...cleric?" Hilal frowned, turning his cold blue eyes towards his sister, "He's...He's a cleric?"

Khayru nodded, "Quickly, we don't have much time."

With that, the Tempest gently wrapped one of her brother's arms around her shoulders before wrapping one of her own around his waist. Then, without a hint of trouble, Khayru heaved herself to her feet, watching with slight concern as Hilal's attempt to stand was disrupted as his knees collapsed, almost bringing the Elf Queen down with him as he fell back onto the hearth. After the second attempt at bringing her brother back onto his feet was successful, Khayru helped lead the way back home.

Xxxxx

"Stop it!"

"Not until you say it!"

"Never!" Xsayara laughed as he was tickled once again, the older male towering above him as he mercilessly tickled the child.

"Come on! Say 'Shian is the Greatest Warrior", and I'll stop," Nabiha chuckled as he stopped, holding the child down easily with one hand.

"Shian, I think that is enough," Aoshiro smiled from his seat upon the couch, Xithyl once again seated upon his lap, "I mean look at him, he's all out of breath."

To prove his point, the Guardian nodded towards Xsayara who was huffing and puffing as he wiped tears from the edges of his eyes, a large grin upon his features.

"H'mmm...good point," Nabiha admitted as he lifted the boy back onto his feet, ruffling the child's hair as he did so, "but he's tough just like his-"

The sudden 'Bang' of the door swinging opponent caused everyone in the room to jump and twirl around at the entrance, only for Xithyl to leap out of the Guardian's lap.

"Father!" he cried as he ran towards the Tempest and the Saint, both of whom collapsed the instant they entered the home, "Father! Are you-"

"Xithyl," Khayru interrupted, "have you met another cleric lately? A man with hair just like you and your father?"

"You mean ? He's here." Xithyl glanced back at the Guardian before turning his attention back towards the duo, "Why do you-"

"Edan! Please!" Khayru released her grip from her brother and ran towards Aoshiro, practically ramming into him as she looked up and begged, "Please save my brother!"

Shock overwhelmed Aoshiro's expression as he gazed down at the Elf Queen, his eyes staring at her with complete confusion, "What has happened? Why do you need my-"

When the Guardian heard rapid coughs and looked up towards the Saint, he immediately understood why. Hilal was still kneeling upon the floor, wracked with coughs as his hand was placed over his chest, blood seeping through his fingers.

"Lay him down on the couch," Aoshiro spoke immediately, "quickly, before he bleeds out."

Nodding once, Khayru ran towards her fallen brother and once again heaved him onto her shoulders. However, to her surprise, Nabiha ran up and wrapped Hilal's other arm around his shoulders as well, easing her burden as they dragged the wounded Saint over to the couch. Then carefully laying Hilal down, the Tempest and the Moon Lord quickly moved out of the way as the Guardian immediately knelt down next to the wounded cleric, placed his hands over the wound and immediately went to work. A green glow engulfed Aoshiro's hands as he let them hover above the Saint's chest, his eyes narrowing in concentration as he calmly and slowly moved his hands around it.

"Father..." The younger cleric walked up and knelt down next to his father's face, tears brimming his eyes as he continued to gaze at the Saint with concern.

Recognizing the voice as his son, Hilal slowly opened his eyes and when he found his blue eyes connecting to Xithyl's, he released a comforting smile, "I'll...I'll be alright Xithyl, the Goddess has given me her blessings today."

"Don't die father," Xithyl sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes, "please don't die. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you like I lost mom."

The sudden feeling of extra weight upon his head caused the younger cleric to pause, his eyes looking up towards his father as Hilal ruffled his son's hair, turning the white locks into a light shade of red as he comforted, "Don't cry Xithyl, it makes me sad to...to see my only son...shed tears..."

"Father!" Xithyl cried as his father's hand slipped from his head, his father's arm going limp as his eyes slowly shut.

"Only if I were Priest," Aoshiro growled as the green glow around his hands increased, "Xithyl! Do you have bandages around here!?"

Jumping at the sudden call of his name, the younger cleric slowly nodded, "Grab them and bring them here and quick!"

Without another word, Xithyl ran towards one of the doorways and disappeared.

Aoshiro then turned his attention to the Tempest, "Khayru! Is there any extra blood in the Medical ward?"

"Well yes but-"

"Think up an excuse to take some," The Guardian interrupted, his expression turning determined as the green glow brighten in his hands, "you remember his blood type right?"

Khayru nodded.

"Then hurry! Hilal doesn't have much time!"

Hesitation and concern mixed in her eyes, the Tempest took several steps backwards before twirling around and making a mad dash out of the home, leaving a small breeze as she disappeared down the hall.

"Aoshiro, what should I do?" Nabiha asked, concern clear in his eyes as he eyed his older and younger brother.

"Careful where you speak my name," The Guardian warned, "especially here."

Slowly realizing what he had done, Nabiha slowly twirled around, only to suddenly halt as he made eye contact with another pair of eyes, "...I think it's too late for that, Shiro."

"What do you-" Aoshiro stopped as he turned his head, his blue eyes sighting Xsayara in the middle of the room, his blue eyes wide while Xithyl stood in the middle of the doorway, his arms full of bandages, his eyes also full of shock.

"...That's why I told you to be careful," The Guardian sighed as he turned his attention back towards the injured Saint, his lips tightening into a thin line, "Shian, you handle it."

"Eh? Why me?!"

"If you can't tell, I'm busy right now."

Heaving out a sigh of defeat and reluctance, Nabiha turned and slowly trudged his way towards Xsayara before kneeling down and motioning for Xithyl to approach. Hesitant, the child slowly made his way towards Aoshiro first, dropping the bandages down next to the man's feet before turning around and slowly made his way back towards the Moon Lord.

"Xsayara, Xithyl, listen, do not tell your parents what you had heard today," Nabiha warned as he placed a hand on each child's shoulder,"If you do, it might cause trouble for my brother and I."

"But..." Xithyl paused for a second, "But that's...that's Uncle Aoshiro isn't it? And you...you're Uncle Nabiha right?"

Nabiha stayed quiet for a moment, pondering upon his answer before he nodded once, "Yes, I am..."

"...Dad?" Xsayara whispered, his blue eyes making contact with the Moon Lord's.

When Nabiha once again nodded once, the warrior suddenly found himself nearly falling over backwards, somehow keeping his balance after recovering from the sudden tackle hug from the blonde child.

"I always wanted to know what kind of man my father was," came Xsayara's muffled voice as he buried his face into the Moon Lord's chest, "I wondered if he was a strong man and kind-hearted just like my mother would tell me or if he was the exact oppsoite," He then looked up, a large grin plastered upon his features as tears fell from his eyes, "but now, I can see that my father is exactly what my mother says he is."

With that, Xsayara once again flung himself onto the warrior, burying his head deeper into the man's chest. Clueless on what to do, Nabiha blinked several times before slowly he wrapped his arms around the child. Then slowly, Nabiha hugged the blonde child tighter, a smile appearing onto his lips as he closed his eyes. A son. Another child. Another wish that had came true for the Moon Lord.

Xxxxx

"He's safe," Aoshiro released a sigh of relief as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, "we moved fast enough to safe his life." He then turned to Khayru and gave her a smile, "Especially you, Lady Khalil."

"O-oh, it's nothing," Khayru's face drained red, "I was in full panic mode, it even surprised me that I was able to get some blood and return here in mere minutes."

"Well, that panic mode just saved his life," the Guardian turned his eyes back towards the unconscious Saint, the slow rhythm of his breathing showing that he was alright, "for now, we should let him rest."

"O-Of course," Khayru nodded her head once before turning and spoke to her son whom responded in the same words, confusing Nabiha as the child turned and grabbed him by the hand.

"Come on, mom want us to show you around," With that, Xsayara started to pull on the Moon Lord, slowly leading him towards one of the doors with his mother following not too far behind, a soft smile upon her features.

As soon as they were gone, Xithyl walked up and peered at his father's face with concern clear in his eyes, "You sure that he is going to alright?"

Turning his eyes so that they made eye contact with the younger cleric, Aoshiro smiled as he ruffled the child's hair, "Of course, like your father said, the Goddess had blessed him today."

He removed his hand from the child's head, "Now go ahead and wash up, your hair is almost pink from the blood."

Nodding his head once, Xithyl turned and ran out of the room.

"It seems you already made an attachment with my son."

Startled, Aoshiro snapped his head towards the source of the voice only to smile as his eyes made eye contact with the Saint's, "I see that you're awake now. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Well one thing's for sure, not well enough to stand," Hilal muttered, recieving a chuckle as a response, "But since I am a live, I guess all is well."

"That's good to hear," Aoshiro said as he stood up, stretching as he did so, "that way, it makes hours of kneeling down worth saving your life."

A smile flashed onto the Saint's face, "Well, sitting on your knees like that does make it slightly uncomfortable. Unless, you're a Cleric that is."

Both men chuckled at the fact.

"For a man who almost died, you seem a bit lively," Aoshiro commented, "guess that's a good thing in time of war."

Hilal nodded, "That reminds me Edan, I have something to say to you..."

The Guardian nodded his head once in compliance, however his blue eyes widen as Hilal continued to speak, "Or should I say, Shiro."

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Yes, I know, I'm evil XD

Anyways, like I've said before this is going to be a short series (maybe 3 to 4 more chapters on this...maybe...) so don't expect it to last long like my other ones...which reminds me, I need to work on them Q-Q

**~123arcalas**


	5. The Attack

**Goddess' Wish**

**Xxxxx**

**The Attack**

**Xxxxx**

"Y-you must be mistaken," Aoshiro stammered, "Shiro isn't my-"

"Aoshiro," Hilal butted in, startling the Guardian even further, "just because my eyes were closed doesn't mean that I can't hear what is going on around me."

The Saint released a small grunt as he pushed himself upright, "From what I heard, you two claim to be Aoshiro and Nabiha, two brothers that Khayru and I were closely connected to." Hilal's eyes narrowed as he continued, "However they both died years back, my sister and I witnessing their deaths ourselves." Aoshiro flinched as the Saint growled, "As such, you can't be them. Tell me, who are you really?"

Struggling to regain his composure, the Guardian released a stiff smile as he spoke, "Y-You're sort of right, we're really not the Aoshiro and Nabiha that you and your sister knew."

"Sort of right?" Hilal frowned, "now don't play games with me. Tell me who you are and I might consider letting you and your 'brother' to stay here longer."

"If I told you, you won't believe me," Aoshiro laughed nervously, "who would really? Considering that it's quite mind boggling."

The Saint stared at the Guardian, his blue eyes staring into the older male's,"...Try me."

A nervous smile still upon his features, the older cleric nodded once, "My brother and I...we came from a difference place in a different universe from this one."

Aoshiro paused, his eyes gazing at the Saint whom returned the gaze, his blue eyes showing doubt as the Guardian continued, "Our home is currently in a war, very much the same war that is occuring now but there is a slight difference."

"Difference?" Hilal repeated, the frown still visible upon his features, "What's so different from this 'place' that you and your 'brother' come from?"

Another stiff smile flashed onto Aoshiro's expression, "Our names really are Aoshiro and Nabiha however, where we come from, you and Khayru were both killed in the first year of the war."

A pause from both men caused a stiff silence to permeate through the air, the younger cleric's eyes showing much doubt and belief.

"Nonsense," Hilal finally spoke, "What makes you think that I will believe that you and your brother come from a different dimenson?" He dismissed it with a wave of a hand, "Khalil and I dying? Non-" The Saint suddenly halted in mid-sentence, his blue eyes widening as he snapped his head back towards the older male, "How do you know?"

Aoshiro stared on, puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"How do you know Khalil's real-" Hilal flinched as he quickly placed his hand over his chest, feeling the wound throb as he coughed once. Taking in a deep breath, Hilal whispered, "How do you know Khalil's real name?"

"...She was...she was our sister," Aoshiro replied hesitantly, "and you...you were our little brother." Grief flashed over the Guardian's eyes, "Well...back at home...when you two were still alive."

Silent for a moment, Hilal turned his pale blue eyes upward, locking them together with the older cleric. Almost immediately, a familiar connection overwhelmed him as he kept his eyes locked onto the other's, the sensation of a familiar bond crawling throughout his body. Then, he finally spoke, "...Shiro?"

A gentle smile formed onto the older cleric's lips, "Nice to see you again, Hilal."

Xxxxx

"Come on ! This way!" Xsayara exclaimed as he turned and waved before turning back around and dashing off towards one of the rooms.

Nabiha chuckled in response before he turned his eyes towards the Elven Queen, "Your son is quite an energetic child, Lady Khalil."

"Call me Khalil," Khayru returned the smile, "and to be honest, this is quite out of character for Xsayara. He's usually more...quiet."

Nabiha raised an eyebrow, "So you say?"

The blond elf just shrugged, "My son usually acts more reserved and formal towards others besides his family." Khayru then gave Nabiha a gentle smile, "But then you came into the picture."

Nabiha just chuckled in response, "Well, Edan always did say that I was great with kids but I really didn't believe it to be honest."

"But you are great with kids ," Xsayara twirled around as he slowed down to a halt, "especially with your daughter."

"A daughter?" Khayru repeated as the Moon Lord came to an abrupt halt, "I didn't know you had a daughter, Shian."

"Well...not exactly," the blonde Swordsman gave the Elf Queen a nervous smile, "My daughter calls me her biological father when in actuality, she's full elven."

"Elven?" Khayru stared wide eyed, bewildered.

"Have I forgotten to mention that?" Nabiha gave her another nervous smile, "Ireth, my daughter, has full elven blood flowing through her veins." He released a heavy sigh, "However, she is one of the last few children to be born from the Tree of Arendel, making her one of the last of the pure blood elves to be born."

Her eyes showing sympathy, Khayru nodded once, "It was a tragedy that my people have never forgotten. Even today we mourn the day when the Tree of Life had fallen." The blonde elf's eyes sadden as she lifted her eyes upwards, "It's been about 6 years since then."

Now it was Nabiha's turn to be surprised, "6 years? That long?"

Khayru turned her eyes back towards the blond Swordsman, her expression puzzled, "Of course, is something the matter?"

"No, no, just...shocked that it has been that long," Nabiha quickly replied, snapping his gaze towards what was in front of him, "6 years huh?" He then placed his gaze upon the smaller blonde in front of him, whom tilted his head to one side in response, "So how old is Xsayara exactly? 4 years?"

"6" Khayru corrected, "born on the exact day when the Tree of Life deteriorated from Altera."

Nabiha stared at her shock, his mouth gaping, "Wait...the same day? Born naturally?"

A frown flashed onto Elf Queen's features, "Of course, how else would be son be half elven and half human?" Khayru then proceeded to cross her arms, her eyes narrowing in anger, "Is something wrong with that, Shian?"

Seeing that the Temptest was growing upset, Nabiha quickly stuttered, "My-My apologies, I didn't mean to cause any insult towards you or your son."

No sooner had the apology slipped forth from his lips did the elf's eyes soften, her arms dropping to her side as she replied, "It is alright, Shian. It just has been a while since someone had...reacted to me in such a way." She brushed her fingers through her blonde strands, her blue eyes staring into the Moon Lord's, "You and your brother, you two must have traveled a while if you didn't know about such simple information."

"...Yes," Nabiha slowly nodded, his blue eyes showing grief, "For a long, long time."

Seeing the gloomy air hanging around the heads of the Moon Lord and the Tempest, Xsayara quickly jogged up and quickly grasped one hand of each adult and gave them a gentle smile, " , mother, come on, we have a lot of things to go through today."

Snapping out of her depressed euphora, Khayru quickly responded with a gentle smile, "Of course, come on, let's get going." She then turned her attention towards the Moon Lord, the smile still upon her features "Isn't that right, Shian?"

Regaining his own senses as well, Nabiha quickly nodded, "R-Right."

Then with a gentle tug from the smaller blonde, both adults slowly made their way towards another room.

Xxxxx

Rubbing his wet hair in a small towel, Xithyl slowly made his way towards the living area fully dressed in Cleric attire minus the gloves, making his way towards the room where his injured father was currently resting.

_Wonder what had happened to father to gain such a serious injury_, he wondered, his eyes flickering with worry, _Did he gain that injury from..._ The younger cleric shook his head, _Don't think about it. Father is alive and so is Uncle Shiro, nothing could go wrong...Except..._

"I can't believe it."

Hearing the words of his father full of awe and joy caused the younger cleric to pause where he was, his hands still in mid-motion of drying his hair. Blue eyes full of curiousity, Xithyl pressed his back against the wall, edging slowly forward until his eyes could peek around the corner, blinking once as he saw his father (now conscious) release a small smile towards Aoshiro, whom responded with a sheepish smile of his own.

"You really are Shiro," Xithyl watched as Hilal attempted to stand however flinched as he forced himself to sit back down.

"Now take it easy there," The Guardian warned, pressing a firm grip upon the Saint's shoulder, a serious expression placed upon his features, "A Cleric? Yes. Immortal? No."

"I understand that," Hilal also frowned as he gently shoved his brother's hand off of his shoulder, "it's just that..." He took in a deep breath, "It's hard to believe that you're standing here in front of me, alive."

"Same here," Aoshiro released a strained smile, "to see that the little brother that had died years ago breathing and living today, the Goddess Bless us all."

Watching his father release a small chuckle, Xithyl jumped as the Saint turned his eyes towards him, "Xithyl, there's no need to hide you know, come out."

Hesitant, the younger cleric slowly edged his way into view, sliding the towel off of his head and into his hands.

"I see that you're done washing up," Aoshiro smiled at the Priest in training before he motioned for him to get closer, "Don't worry, your father's alright if that's what you're wondering."

"...P..Part of it," Xithyl admitted as he slowly made his way towards the two older clerics, coming to a slow halt next to his father, "I'm just...I'm scared that..." His voice faded, his light blue eyes lowering to the ground.

Hilal frowned in response, "Scared?" The Saint placed a comforting hand upon his son's shoulder, causing the younger cleric to lift his gaze"You're scared of what? Xithyl?"

At first, the white haired child gave no answer, his eyes flashing worry as he continued to gaze into the eyes of the Saint. Finally, he replied, "I'm scared...I'm scared that...that people are hurting you and..." Xithyl turned his eyes towards Aoshiro whom smiled and nodded, causing the younger cleric to turn his eyes back towards his father, "you and Uncle Shiro."

Recoiling in slight shock, Hilal regained his composure and gave his son a comforting squeeze, "Xithyl, it is true that we truly are despised however..." He paused, contemplating his words, "do not blame them for their hate towards us."

"So...we should blame ourselves?" Xithyl asked.

The Saint shook his head, "No one is to blame here, it is just our nature of humans to find a scapegoat to our misfortunes." Hilal then proceeded to place a hand upon his son's hair, ruffling it slightly as he gave him a gentle smile, "So do not worry, your Uncle and I are capable of taking care of ourselves."

"...I won't..." Xithyl nodded once, his eyes still reflecting worry.

"Now go off to bed now," Hilal gave his son a quick hug, "and may the Goddess protect you."

"And may the Goddess protect you as well." Xithyl finished as he slipped out of his father's embrace before slowly and reluctantly leaving the room.

Silence embrace the room for several seconds as the two older clerics watched the younger leave, it was only when Xithyl shut the door behind him when Hilal spoke, "So, Xithyl already knew that you and Nabiha are from a 'different' place?"

"Accidentally," Aoshiro shrugged, "Nabiha blurt out my name while I was tending to your wounds with Xsayara and Xithyl present."

"Xsayara is knowledgeable of this as well?" The Saint asked, gaining a nod as a response, "Must have been both a great shock and joy to the boy then."

"Not sure to be honest," The Guardian admitted as he released a soft smile, "I was too busy saving your life."

"Hey there, don't pin the blame on me," Hilal frowned which caused Aoshiro to release a small chuckle.

"Get some rest, Brother," Aoshiro advised before quickly raising a hand, pausing Hilal's protests, "I've known you for years and as such, I know you well enough that you want to enter the battlefield as soon as possible." The Guardian's features took on a serious look as he continued, "If you want to return to particpating in the war, then you must rest. That way, your injuries won't hold you back."

Though reluctancy still visible in his eyes, Hilal heaved out a sigh of defeat as he laid down back onto the couch, recieving a smile from his older brother, "That's better."

With that, the Guardian started to sit where he was standing, almost causing the Saint to abruptly sit back upright, "What are you doing?"

Aoshiro raised an eyebrow, "Sleeping on the floor, what else?"

"Oh no, you're the guest here," Hilal sat up on the couch, "take the door on the right, it should lead to my bedroom, you can sleep there."

"Not when there's an injured patient right in front of me."

Giving his older brother a look, Hilal rolled his eyes before he said, "There's extra blankets in the closet behind you."

An innocent smile appearing onto his features, Aoshiro slowly stood up and made his way towards the closet, not noticing the faint smile flashing onto the Saint's features.

"It's nice to have you back, Shiro." he whispered.

Xxxxx

Though he was told to go to bed, Xithyl instead found his way outside. How? He waited until both his Uncle and Father were both asleep (he waited several more minutes for extra measure) before pushing open the door and silently closing it behind him. The reason why he decided to sneak out was a simple answer...he can't sleep. Worry and concerned invaded his mind and the younger cleric find it even hard to perform his prayers before bed. So why not go out for a walk for several minutes and return without anyone's knowledge?

Slowly walking down the empty corridors, Xithyl paused as he warily scanned his surroundings.

Usually no one is around during this time of the day however, the younger cleric had encountered a person before and him being a cleric...

It was an experience that Xithyl doesn't want to repeat.

Taking in a deep breath, the younger cleric slowly continued on his walk, his hand close to the only weapon tied around his waist, a wand. The green glowing gem glowed however there were no source of sunlight and the staff was wrapped with faint blue metal, giving the younger cleric a sense of safety as he continued to walk down the corridor alone. Several minutes later, Xithyl made his way towards the Fountain Square, seating himself on the Fountain's edge as he watched the water trickle forth from the mouth of the large structure.

That's when he heard a loud 'thump'

"Who's there?" he twirled his head around, his pale blue eyes scanning the darkness of the square.

Nothing.

Taking in a deep shaky breath, the young cleric forced himself to stand, admitting to himself that wondering around this late was an idiotic decision. Deciding to return home, Xithyl then proceeded to unsheath his wand, the only time he regretted that the glowing aqua green gem emitted a light as he walked through the darkness. As he continued to walk, once again, he heard something but this time, it was footsteps. Pretending to be oblvious, Xithyl slowly made his way towards the exit and the corridor home. This time, the footsteps behind him had gotten closer, causing the young cleric to speed up his pace. Hearing the 'pit pat' of feet still following him, panic rose in the boy's chest as he finally took off in a sprint.

"He's getting away!"

"Told you he was pretending!"

Feeling the 'Flight or Fight' response taking over, Xithyl concetrated all his adrenaline in moving forward, finally making it towards the exit however took a right instead of the original left to head home. There was no way he was going to lead a group of people wishing to do him harm towards the home of his injured father.

Taking another right, Xithyl blinked in surprise as he suddenly found himself in the Commons, the many doors and entraces confusing his mind and eyes. Coming to a quick halt, the young cleric scanned the choices he has before sprinting towards the door labeled 'The Basement', an area he knows quite well. Breathing hard as he continued to run down the corridor, Xithyl quickly took a great leap as stairs suddenly flashed into his vision, releasing a yelp of pain as his feet came contact with hard earth. Though his feet buckled beneath him, the white haired boy quickly regained his balance and dashed towards one of the many boxes and items placed within the dark room, hiding himself right when the men took the last step down from the stairs.

"Clever boy, picking a place like this to hide."

"He know's he can't hide forever."

"Quick, find him before he gets away."

Struggling to calm his breath, Xithyl peeked over the edge of the boxes, his pale blue eyes fearfully glancing at the shadowed figures throwing object and boxes around, cursing when there was no clue of the young cleric. Scanning his surroundings once more, the boy took in a deep breath before picking himself up and dashing up the stairs.

"Hey!"

Feeling a hand brush against his shirt, Xithyl reflexivly brought back his hand holding his wand, feeling it come in contact with flesh and recieving a cry of pain as a response. Then to his surprise, he heard several 'Bangs' and 'Thumps' followed by cursing, slowly giving the idea that he had done more than just hitting a man while going up the stairs. As he made it to the stop of the stairs, Xithyl made his way back towards the Commons and back towards the Fountain Square, coming to a slow stop near the large structure. His lungs burning and his legs ached, Xithyl collapsed onto his knees, releasing a silent prayer of thanks to the Goddess for his safety.

A sharp pain on the back of his head then took him by surprise.

Dazed and seeing stars, Xithyl then felt a large hand grab him by the back of his shirt and threw him across the room, causing him to skid several feet before coming to a slow halt.

"Just because there were two of us chasing you doesn't mean there's another extra waiting, boy."

Panic flashed before the young cleric's eyes as he attempted to stand and search for his wand (having lost it when he was thrown) only to recieve a kick to the face, causing him to collapse back onto the ground.

"Stay down if you know what's good for ya."

His breath still heaving from the chase from earlier, Xithyl made the decision to give in for now. There was no way he could out run this man in the tired state he was currently in. Fingering the forming bruise on his face, Xithyl flinched as he heard two more pairs of footsteps entering the square.

"What happened to you two?"

"That cleric is what happened," one of the men growled, "hit me square in the place where the sun doesn't shine, causing me to fall down the stairs."

"And right into me," the other man finished, giving Xithyl a glare whom blandly responded with a gaze of his own.

"Everything's going to be alright now," the third man gave a kick to Xithyl's side who wheezed in response, "after all, we finally caught him."

"Of course," one of the men snickered as he calmly approached the young cleric and knelt down, his hand reaching forward.

Seeing this action, Xithyl quickly rolled away, hearing the man curse as he quickly pushed himself upright. However, before he can make a run for it, he felt a hand grab his hair, releasing a yelp as he felt himself being tugged backward, the grasp still tight upon his head.

"Don't think it will be that easy to escape, devil," the man hissed as he shook his hand, causing Xithyl to flinch at the sudden movement, his hand grasping the hand holding his hair.

"H'mmm..." one of the men knelt down, his eyes squinting as Xithyl squirmed in the other man's hand, "you have to admit, he is pretty for a boy. I mean, look at those eyes," he lifted a finger, looming it close to the young cleric's face, "you don't find such a nice hue on-"

A cry of pain interrupted the man as he tried to move his finger away from the young cleric's face, only to find it stuck. In an act of desperation, Xithyl had bitten down upon the man's finger, refusing to release his grip even when he felt strong hands attempted to pry his jaws apart.

"Let go you fucking cleric!"

A slap to the force was given enough force to snap Xithyl's head to once side and his grip lost on the man's finger. Seeing stars once again, the younger cleric cried out as he felt himself being lifted, his feet kicking to find ground as he felt himself being lifted higher.

"Fiesty one isn't he?"

The familiar sound of metal being removed from a sheath caused Xithyl to abruptly stop struggling, his pale blue eyes widening as he recognized a knife in the faint light of the square.

"Any last words, cleric?"

Mass hysteria taking over, Xithyl cried out, "Father!"

"What?"

"Father! Father! Faaather!" Xithyl sobbed, feeling the tears stream down as his face as he scratched at the hand grasping his hair, kicking freely as he struggled to escape.

"Shut up!"

"Father! Father help me!"

"Be quiet boy! Or do you want to die!?"

"Father! Father help! Father I'm-"

A hand clamping down over his mouth, Xithl felt the man release his grip upon his hair however, felt an arm wrap around his chest, still keeping him under restraint. Hanging from a man's arm, the young cleric found it hard to breath and as such kicked in an attempt to gain momentum however he felt something fast and hard come into contact with his chest, causing his to wheeze and knocking the wind out of him.

"Damn that cleric! He made a lot of commotion!"

"Then hurry it up and end it!"

Feeling light headed from the lack of oxygen, Xithyl barely had the time to notice a flash of metal and sudden pain flashing into his nerves.

"Someone's coming!"

"Quick! Drop him and-"

A howl of pain came forth from the man before Xithyl felt himself being dropped the hearth, surprising him when he felt no pain. Feeling numbness taking over his body, Xithyl attempted to take in air...only to feel his mouth flow freely of blood. Coughing, the young cleric shakily reached up to his neck as he laid on the ground, only to recognize the familiar warm liquid flowing over his fingers. Hysteria once again taking over, Xithyl struggled to take in air, wheezing as the howls of the men continued around him until silence, his harsh breathing the only thing breaking the silence.

"Xithyl?"

Feeling tired, the young cleric closed his eyes. Why does that voice sound familiar?

He then heard a rush of footsteps to his side and warm, comforting hands being placed onto his shoulders, "Xithyl, speak to me."

Opening his eyes once again, the boy opened his mouth to speak however, hacked once again as he felt the blood leave his mouth.

"Xithyl!"

Feeling himself being turned, the young cleric felt himself being held in someone's arms as he attempted to gaze up at the person, however his vision blurred and darkened before he could even gain a proper glance. Soon, he faded into darkness.

"Xithyl? Xithyl!"

* * *

Another cliff hanger 030

Yes, I am evil once again, especially at this part XD

and sorry for the long update guys, life has taken me D:

But don't worry, I'll try and update as much as I can

And for several things in this story, later chapters will explain Nabiha's shock to Xsayara's age...just not in this chapter XD

Enjoy :D

~123arcalas


	6. Nice to See You Too

**Goddess' Wish**

**Xxxxx**

**Nice to See You Too**

**Xxxxx**

"This is the my late Uncle's room," Xsayara swung open the door, revealing a single bed with a dresser next to it, piles of rolled up scriptures almost hiding the lamp on top of it, "you'll be sleeping here tonight, Mr. Shian."

Smiling in gratitude, Nabiha nodded his head in thanks before blinking once as Khayru approached and knelt down in front of her son.

"It's time to go to bed, Xsayara," She spoke, stroking her son's hair whom frowned in response, "I know how much you want to stay up and get to know Shian, especially since he helped you earlier today." The Elf Queen gave her son a smile, "But everyone needs sleep my child, even heroes. Do you understand?"

Giving his mother a glance, the half elven sighed and nodded before looking towards the Moon Lord's way, gave him a big grin before dashing out of the room.

The instant the young child was gone, Nabiha's expression turned blank and raised an eyebrow, "Late Uncle?" He turned his eyes towards Khayru whom only nodded as she stood and responded, "Hilal and I's brother, he use to live with Hilal until his death 6 years back." A look of grief flashed into her eyes before she shook her head and released a gentle smile, "This room use to be his but since it hasn't been used lately, we thought it would be best if you have this room."

"...Sorry but I don't feel comfortable sleeping into a dead person's room," Nabiha admitted, "It doesn't feel right."

The Tempest gave the Moon Lord a glance, "Please, take it. Otherwise, the only other place is the living room but I have a feeling that your brother is going to stay the night there." She gave the warrior another gentle smile, "and I have a feeling if you try and bed there, it might be a bit crowded."

Staring at the Tempest for several seconds, Nabiha shook his head, "Sorry, but I feel like I'm invading someone else's privacy, even if they aren't technically 'alive' anymore."

Hesitation faded into the Elf Queen's eyes before she replied, "Then how about this? We'll give you this room and perhaps you'll help us in the war."

"Help?" Nabiha frowned, suspicion clear in his eyes, "Help on what exactly?"

"You heard of the betrayel of the clerics right?" She asked in which the Moon Lord responded with a single nodded, "It is true that they killed off many innocents in the Underground Haven however, not without encouragement." Khayru paused for several seconds, contemplating on her words before she continued, "A couple years back, a year after Xithyl was born, a cleric, whom no one had known or even seen before, wondered into the haven, seemingly worn from his travels. Being use to taking in nomads and wondering adventurers, we immediately took this unknown cleric in and nurtured him back to health." Hesitating for a moment, Khayru murmured, "He gave us his thanks after he was able to stand but after that, things started to change." She stopped one again, staring into the face of the Moon Lord before she took in a deep breath, "At first, the Cleric was just like any other Cleric. Worshiping the Goddess, aiding the injured, and help rebuild the monastary. But then soon after, he started preaching about Vestinel, the Jealous Goddess and how she is the one that the Clerics should worship, not the Sleeping Goddess." Placing her hands onto her chest, her fists tightened as Khayru continued, "This Cleric preached that the Sleeping Goddess will never give them the help they needed but that Vestinel is the one that they should turn to instead. Soon, the Monastary started to believe the words of this strange Cleric and to show their new loyalty to Vestinel, the Cleric ordered to take innocent lives." Tears formed in her eyes as Khayru finished, "and that's what they did exactly." Taking in a shaky breath, Khayru used the back of her hands to wipe away the forming tears, "We've been trying since then to track down the clerics, all of whom left the Underground Haven to base in the quarters of Vestinel." She turned her eyes towards the ground, "Though I am upset that such a holy group can be affected by such a evil being, I am just happy that Hilal and Xithyl had not been affected."

His gaze fixated upon the Tempest before him, Nabiha murmured, "I understand the history now but where do I come in?"

Hesitation filling her eyes, Khayru replied, "We need you and your brother's help to track down the traitor clerics however not to eradicate them but to find the Leader."

"The Cleric that wondered into the Haven?" Nabiha asked whom gained a nod as a response, "and from the way you're speaking, you want us to kill him?"

"...I know it may be hard for your brother but..." Khayru hesitated, "we don't see any other way to bring the Clerics back. Multiple times, Hilal went out and searched and every time he would find them and tried to convince them to come back but even he, one who had served the Goddess longest than any of them, couldn't sway them back to our side."

"And the only solution is kill the wondering Cleric?" Nabiha frowned when he gained no response as his answer, "Khalil, I know this place is in desperate times but there is no way that you can convince my brother and I to take the life of a cleric, espeically since Edan had to end the lives of-"

The Moon Lord quickly stopped himself, causing the Tempest to gaze at him with curious and pleading eyes, "...I'm sorry but..." He started his way towards to door, "But if that's the deal to get a room to sleep in tonight, then I prefer sleeping outside."

With that, he exited the room, leaving the Tempest alone.

Making his way back through the halls and rooms that he had made his way through, Nabiha finally his way back towards the living room, pausing when he spotted Aoshiro lying upon the floor, his armor laying beside him as he slept. Contemplating for several seconds, Nabiha slowly and quietly made his way towards the door, silently opening it and shutting it behind him as he exited.

"...Now the perfect spot to sleep," Nabiha murmured as he turned his eyes towards the dark corridors, squinting his eyes to adjust the to darkness.

When his eyes finally adjusted just enough that he was able to see the dull path, the Moon Lord slowly made his way, absentmindly wondering through the darkness. Letting his feet carry him where ever it will, Nabiha's mind wondered back to Khayru's deal, causing him to frown.

"I know that she's different than my fiance and all back in the 'other' Altera," he grumbled, "but...but I just can't believe that she would bring up such a crude deal. I mean come on, she's suppose to be gentle, kind, smart, and..." Nabiha's voice faded, the face of the one he loved flashing into his mind, "...but...she's still Khayru." Grief flashing over his eyes, the Moon Lord placed a hand over his face as he came to a slow halt, fearing the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Khayru...only if I was stronger...then maybe...maybe you could have..."

"Father!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Nabiha blinked several times as another wail echoed through out the corridors, "Father! Father! Faaather!"

"Xithyl?" Immediately recognizing it as the voice of the young cleric, Nabiha sprang into a dash, trailing the screams towards the Fountain Square and to his horror, his eyes came upon a group of three men, one of which was struggling to keep a tight hold on the young cleric while another held a knife. In shock, Nabiha came to an abrupt halt, gawking at the sight before him.

"Damn that cleric! He made a lot of commotion!"

"Then hurry it up and end it!"

Snapping out of his shock, Nabiha took several steps forward, only for his eyes to widen as the glittering edge of the weapon sliced into Xithyl's neck, the crimson liquid flying forth from the knife and the wound like sparklings lights. Shock overwhelming him once more, the Moon Lord's eyes traced towards his nephew, whom now had fallen limp, his eyes fading of life. Though he knew this was the not the reality that he had known and lived through, Nabiha felt pure rage overwhelming his senses as his vision turned red. Then before he could stop himself, the Moon Lord wrapped his hands around the hilt of his sword, removing it from his back with hated vigor.

"Someone's coming!"

"Quick! Drop him and-"

Dashing forward, the blonde male thrusted his weapon in the first man he saw, the blade easily piercing the mans' chest. Ignoring the crimson color sliding down the blade of his sword, Nabiha forcibly turned the weapon to the side, recieving a howl as he ripped the blade out. Feeling droplets falling onto his face and hands, the Swordsman rolled to the left, barely feeling the wind of a weapon brush past his neck, the sound of metal ringing in his ears. Then without hesitation, Nabiha jumped back onto his feet and twirled around, his sword ringing through the air as it made contact with flesh and bone. His ears deaf to the cries of the man in front of him, the Moon Lord's eyes turned wild as he continued to cleave his sword through, easily slicing the man like butter as he finally freed his blade. Hearing the fleeing footsteps of the third behind him, the blonde male turned and dashed after the survivor, easily catching up before leaping back and lunging forward. Feeling his blade coming into contact with the intended target, Nabiha then twirled once, feeling his blade come free once again as the blood sprayed all over his arms and the ground.

Forcing himself to stand straight, the Moon Lord's stood where he was as his blue eyes fixated upon the corpse in front of him, his harsh breathing the only sound ringing throughout the silent air.

"Xithyl?" Suddenly remembering his nephew, Nabiha turned around, sighting the young cleric unmoving on the ground.

When he recieved no response from Xithyl, the Moon Lord's breath left him as he rushed forward as he knelt down and placed his hands upon his nephew's shoulders, "Xithyl speak to me."

Holding his breath, Nabiha released a sigh of relief when the boy opened his eyes but the Moon Lord's heart stopped when the young cleric attempted to speak only to be wracked with coughs, blood flowing from his mouth.

"Xithyl!" he cried as he turned the boy over, cradling him in his arms as he slightly shook the young child.

Seeing the boy move his eyes towards him gave him a sense of relief that the young cleric was still alive but his eyes widen when the boy's eyes closed, "Xithyl? Xithyl!"

When the young boy went limp in his arms, mass hysteria took over the Moon Lord, "Xithyl, come on kid. You're stronger than this. Don't let those men do you in. Not this easily anyways."

Once again recieving no response, Nabiha cursed as he scooped the child into his arms, standing up as he did so. The boy needed help and as such, Nabiha started his way towards the medical ward.

Xxxxx

"Why didn't he bring him back home?" Aoshiro asked as he stood in the waiting room, concern clear in his eyes as he faced Khayru, "it would have been better if I had healed him, not here."

"That's what I thought at first," Khayru placed one hand on her arm in front of her, "However I remembered how long you had spent healing Hilal. He must have thought that you were still exhausted from the ordeal and I highly doubt he wanted to bother an injured person to heal another."

"But he knows it's a risk bringing him to the Medical Ward," Aoshiro pointed out, "especially since the discrimination against Clerics. Who knows, the doctors might attempt to kill Xithyl while our backs are turned."

"That's why Hilal and Shian are in there now," Khayru comforted, "that way, they could keep an eye on the doctors while they're treating Xithyl."

Hearing this, Aoshiro heaved out a sigh of defeat.

A few hours earlier, a messenger knocked loudly on the door, awakening Aoshiro and Hilal from their slumber. Hilal too injured to stand and Aoshiro still exhausted from the ordeal earlier that day, Khayru had to be the one to answer. That's when they recieved the news about the wounded Cleric in Training. Almost immediately, Hilal attempted to stand only to immediately fall onto the Guardian, whom had tried to stand as well. With both Clerics trying to untangle themselves, Khayru was the one who sent the messenger away and ordered her son (whom had been awakened from all the commotion) to stay where he was. Then somehow, the Temptest was able to lead the Guardian and the Saint towards the Medical Ward. Upon entering there, Hilal demanded to see his son in which the doctors reluctantly agreed (after a death threat given by the Tempest). Aoshiro and Khayu had volunteered to stay where they are, to ensure that no hostile visitor was allowed into the room.

"I just hope that Xithyl is alright," Aoshiro murmured, crossing his arms as he frowned, "from the way the doctors summarized, it seems like a serious injury."

The Queen of the Elves nodded, "I just don't understand why they won't tell us what."

No sooner had the words left her lips when the doors behind them swung open, "Edan...Khalil."

Recognizing the voice as his brother's, Aoshiro turned to greet Nabiha, "Shia-"

He halted, his pale blue eyes widening, "Shian...what did you..."

Puzzled at the words of the Guardian, Khayru also turned and her eyes also widened.

Crimson covered the Moon Lord's arms and chest as he tilted his head to one side, splattered blood hiding most of his expression as he replied, "What?"

"What did you...what did you do Shian?" Aoshiro questioned as he took a couple of steps forward, "What did you do?"

Regret filled Nabiha's eyes as he watched the shock and horror fade into the eyes of his brother, "I didn't mean to kill them Edan. I didn't mean to but...I just lost it when I saw those men attack Xithyl the rage just took over and I know what I did wrong but..." Tears filled the Moon Lord's eyes as he finished, "Those men...those men...Xithyl...Xithyl can't speak anymore."

The instant the words left the Moon Lord's lips, shock overwhelmed both the Tempest and the Guardian.

"H-How?" Aoshiro took several steps back, "How could have that..."

"They tried to kill him Edan," Nabiha murmured, "They slit his throat in order to kill him."

"Kill him?" the Guardian repeated, snapping his head towards his brother, "You mean they tried to kill a three year old child!? How can do they such a sinful thing!?"

"I don't know bro," the Moon Lord whispered, "I don't know."

Shock still wide in her eyes, Khayru's lower lip trembled before she made a mad dash towards the Medical Ward, brushing past the Moon Lord as she did so.

"...What is this world coming to?" Aoshiro asked as he collapsed onto a nearby chair, placing his elbows on his knees as he placed his head in his hands.

"The world is just desperate for a scapegoat Edan," Nabiha replied, as he leaned against a nearby wall, "and the scapegoat just happened to be the Clerics."

Tightening his grip upon his head, the Guardian murmured, "I'll change this place Shian, no matter what it takes." He lifted his gaze towards his brother, his eyes determined, "I'll make sure that the Faith of the Goddess lives."

Seeing the seriousness in the eyes of his brother, a smile cracked onto Nabiha's features, "You know bro, it's nice to see you living again?"

The older Cleric gave his brother a puzzled look, "What?"

Silent for a moment, Nabiha replied, "Ever since... ever since 'he' left your eyes seemed dull, devoid of life, almost like as though you gave up on living." A smile formed onto the Moon Lord's features, "But now, they seem full again."

Blinking once, Aoshiro released a small chuckle, "Was is that obvious?" He laced his fingers together, a faint smile on his features, "Then again, you have known me for years."

Nabiha smiled in response, "Speaking of years, I figured out the time when Xsayara was born."

"H'm? What is that?"

"The Year when the Tree of Life fell."

"Then wouldn't that make him 4?"

"6" Nabiha corrected, causing the Guardian to look up at him confused, "it turns out the timeline here is two years faster than ours."

"I-I see" Aoshiro blinked several times before turning his eyes towards the ground, "Interesting information, that would explain alot actually."

"I know right?"

Pushing himself off of the wall, Nabiha turned his eyes towards his brother, "I'm going back in to check up on things. You wouldn't mind guarding by yourself, would ya?"

A smirk appeared onto the Cleric's face, "I ain't called a Guardian for nothing, Shian."

"True," Nabiha laughed as he turned and headed towards the Medical Ward.

BANG!

The suddenly slamming of the door to the waiting room caused both men to twirl around, blinking in surprise as a group of men entered, all of those expressions filled with fury.

"May I help you?" Aoshiro asked as he stood.

The one standing in the very front of the group, flashed a glare at the Moon Lord before he replied, "Nothing much, we're just here to arrest Shian, the Moon Lord."

Xxxxx

Squeezing the hand of his unconsious son, Hilal felt tears forming in his eyes as he placed Xithyl's hand against his forehead, concern clear in his eyes.

"Only if I had paid more attention," he whispered, feeling the tears fall from his eyes, "you wouldn't be like this." He squeezed his son's hand even more, "I'm a horrible father."

"Don't say that Hilal."

Twirling around, Hilal's blue hues met with another, recognizing them as his sister's immediately.

"Xithyl sees you as a great father," Khayru sat down next to the Saint, whom kept his eyes on the features of his son, "he talks about you everyday when you're not around."

"Exactly," Hilal murmured, "I'm never around for him."

"But here you are," the Elf Queen pointed out, "though you're not always there physically, you're always there when you needed him most." She gave her brother a comforting smile, "Doesn't that show you you're a great father, Hilal?"

"...I...I guess," Hilal kept his grip on his son's hand, "I just hope that he survives this."

"Of course he will," The blond elf placed a comforting hand on the Saint's shoulder, "He is your son after all."

Contemplating on the words of his sister, a faint smile faded onto the Saint's features, "Thank you, Khayru."

A loud 'Crash' from the other room caused both adults to snap their heads towards the door to the waiting room, concern flashing in their eyes.

"I'll go check," Khayru volunteered, "You have to stay here with Xithyl."

Though reluctancy were clear in his eyes, Hilal nodded, watching as his sister left the room. That's when he felt his son's hand twitch in his palm.

He snapped his gaze towards his son, "Xithyl?"

At first, nothing happened as the Saint kept his gaze upon the young cleric, however, to his relief and joy, Xithyl's eye lids fluttered open, revealing his pale blue hues.

"Xithyl..." Hilal leaned in closer to his son, keeping his grip tight the younger cleric's hand, "you feeling alright?"

Blinking once, a small smile faded onto the younger cleric's pale face as he slowly sat up and opened his mouth. His lips moved but no words were coming out. Watching his son's eyes become confused and attempting to speak once more slowly caused the Saint's eyes to widen, realization dawning upon his shoulders.

"It's okay Xithyl," Hilal gently wrapped his arms around his son, tears falling from his eyes as he felt his son quiver in his arms, "It's okay Xithyl, I'm here..." He tighten his hug on the younger cleric, "I'm here..."

Xxxxx

"Edan! Edan, say something!"

Feeling the fogginess of his mind clear, Aoshiro shook his head several times before he blinked, his vision clearing enough to recognize the form hovering over him, "K-Khailil?"

Concern flashing over her eyes, Khayru helped the Cleric to sit upright, watching as the Guardian place a hand over the wound on his temple, his helm completely absent, "What happened?"

Blinking several more times to ensure that his vision was completely clear, Aoshiro abruptly stood up, his eyes wide as he sprinted towards the door, "We have to find Shian!"

"What?" Khayru also stood up, complete confusion clear in her eyes as she followed the Guardian out the door

"A bunch of men came in earlier," The Cleric replied as he continually placed his hand over his wound, "they had a warrant for his arrest."

Khayru stared at him wide eyed, "Arrest?!"

"The night when Xithyl was attacked, Shian killed the men that had done the boy harm," Aoshiro informed, causing worry to appear in the Tempest eyes, "it was a good deed though lives were lost but the men thought that my brother conspired with Xithyl and killed the men."

"What?! A grown man conspiring with a child!?" Fury flashed in the Queen of Elves eyes, "Xithyl is only a child!"

"That's what I told them as well," Aoshiro murmured, "but before I know it, one of the men brought out a hammer and hit me on the side of the head. Though the force was enough to send my helm flying off and knock me out, luckily it wasn't severe." A frown flashed onto the Guardian's features, "Before I blacked out, I heard Shian rushing out the doors with the men hot in pursuit."

The Tempest turned her gaze towards the Guardian, "Do you even had an idea where they are heading?"

"...A guess," Aoshiro admitted after a brief pause, "but it's better than nothing."

Concern flashing in her eyes once more, Khayru turned her eyes forward, gulping as she did so, "Be safe...Shian."

Hearing her whisper the three words caught Aoshiro slightly off guard, blinking his eyes once as he continued to run, turning a corner heading towards the entrance of the Haven.

_Why would she..._, his eyes showing slight confusion, the Guardian turned another right, coming to a sudden halt.

In front of him were the group of men that had attempted to arrest Nabiha, standing in the open entrance of the Haven, cheering as heavy rain poured outside, making the gloomy landscape even darker than before.

"Why...Why are they happy all of a sudden?" Khayru asked, coming to a slow halt next to the Guardian, placing a hand upon her chest out of worry.

Instead of responding to the Tempest, Aoshiro studied the joyful men and the open entrance, a question suddenly popping in his head, _Where is..._

Then it dawned on him.

Complete horror in his eyes, Aoshiro sprinted forward, ignoring the call of the Elf Queen and the sounds of the men as he shoved them to the side. As soon as he was at the open entrance, the Guardian didn't even hesitate for a second to barge outside, the turrets of rain clanging against his armor.

"Shian!" He cried against the roaring rain, mass hysteria taking over, "Shian!"

When he gained no response, panic gripped the Cleric's heart as he frantically glanced around, his light blue eyes desperately trying to see through the rain. Feeling a hand wrap around his arm, Aoshiro snapped it out of the person's grip, "Stay away!"

Jumping at the sudden change of temper, Khayru hesitated, taking a step back before taking several steps forward, "Sir Edan please we have to head back inside. The Traitors and the monsters could come in at any moment, especially since the rain is their best cover."

"Not until I find my brother!" Aoshiro roared, causing the Tempest to take several steps back, "I am not going to leave him out here where danger is lurking around in every corner!"

As such, he turned around, his eyes once more scanning through the pouring rain.

"...Forgive me for this later, Sir Edan."

A sudden pain erupted on the back of the Guardian's head, causing him to stumble a bit. Before he can regain his senses, a second hit came down upon his head, causing him to collapse onto the ground, the edges of his vision turning black. Blinking several times, a third and final hit placed the Cleric into unconsciousness.

Xxxxx

"Damn it," Nabiha cursed as he brushed some of his blonde strands away from his eyes, cursing as the rain once again swept them in front of his blue hues, "running outside wasn't such a good plan as I thought."

The Moon Lord had made a break for it the instant Aoshiro had been knocked out, running past enraged crowds and making it towards the entrance of the Haven. Quickly prying open the doors, he dashed outside, hearing the men cheer behind him as he left. He had thought that it was a great idea to run outside thanks to the fact that no one will dare (especially the civilians) leave the Haven without a strong warrior. But to his disbelief, it was raining and he now regrets making the decision of ever having the plan in the first place.

After attempting another vain attempted to brush his bangs away from his eyes, Nabiha squinted, his vision barely able to percieve through the rain, "If I head this way, I should be able to make it to the Black Mountains." He sighed as he looked up at the sky, "Though a cave isn't the best place to warm up, at least it will get me out of the rain."

As such, Nabiha continued to trudge forward...until he heard a growl behind him.

His reflexes automatically kicking in, The Moon Lord removed his blade from his back, twirling around to face the intruder, "Come on out cowards! Or are you too scared to face my blade!?"

At first, no sound echoed throughout the darkness with the exception of the roaring rain, causing the Moon Lord to glare into the turret. No sooner had he done this when a shadowed formed lunged at the warrior, roaring as it rammed into Nabiha. Landing onto his back roughly, the blonde male felt the wind being knocked out of him, causing him to wheeze in reaction. Upon seeing the form in front of him baring its fangs, preparing its jaws to be brought down upon the Warrior's neck, Nabiha rammed his left hand into the shadowed figure's jaws, his gauntlet easily breaking through flesh and bone. The sound of breaking bones rang through the roaring air before the creature fell down upon the Moon Lord, unmoving. With a small grunt, Nabiha shoved the corpse off of him, quickly picking up his sword and standing up as he did so.

"My, my, you haven't changed at all."

His eyes narrowing, the Moon Lord pointed his blade out into the darkness, "Reveal yourself."

A chuckle echoed through the rain, "As you wish."

With that, a form stepped out of the shadows, his body and face completely covered by a hooded cloak. However, the bottom half of his face revealed just enough to show the smirk upon his features. Seeing this, Nabiha took several steps forward, hoping to close the distance between him and the stranger but the instant he was halfway towards the hooded figure, multple glowing red eyes appeared behind the man, causing the Moon Lord to halt instantly.

"Now, now, no need to be so hasty," The man grinned, "otherwise the monsters behind me won't mind having a meal, they didn't have a decent one in a while after all."

His blue eyes narrowing, Nabiha continued to threateningly point his sword at the man, "What do you want?"

A grin faded onto the man's features, "To talk."

"Talk?" Suspicion were clear in the warrior's eyes, "talk about what?"

"Some information," The smile still upon his features, the hooded man raised his hands, pulling back the hood from his face as he did so, "about Guardian Aoshiro."

Squinting through the turret of rain, Nabiha's eyes widen, immediately recognizing the white hair and brown eyes, "IIarion?"

The man grinned, "Nice to see you too, Uncle Nabiha."

* * *

Yes I am evil once again for another Cliff Hanger XD Though I fee like as though this chapter is rushed ._.

Anyways, hopefully you guys enjoyed...uh...I guess 0-0

And yes, for clarification, Khayru did knock Aoshiro out. Yes she is an archer that is flexible and willowy but remember she's an acrobat and the acrobat has a skill called "Blooming Kick" which can hurt...especially since it can stun 0-0

But it did take her three tries to knock Aoshiro out XD

And yes, Xithyl won't be able to speak...and yes, I know it is evil ._.

IIarion is an important character in this series, especially for Aoshiro. Why? Not teling XD

Enjoy guys :D

~123arcalas


	7. Your Son

**Goddess' Wish**

**Xxxxx**

**Your Son**

**Xxxxx**

In all her life, Khayru had never seen a person so furious, especially after awakening from several kicks to the head. The instant the Guardian awakened, he jerked up into a sitting position, demanded why the Elf Queen knocked him out, and before the Tempest can even explain herself, he jumped out of bed and marched out of the room. Where he was heading, Khayru had no clue but she knows for certain that he left the home and hadn't returned for several days now.

The same goes for the Moon Lord as well.

Heaving out a tired sigh as she sat on the couch, Khayru brushed her fingers through the blonde strands of her son whose head was upon his mother's lap, sound asleep.

"What to do in a situation like this?" she whispered as she continued to caress Xsayara's head, causing him to a stir a bit before he shifted positions, "though I've only known them for a short period, I know how close Edan and Shian just enough that one would go crazy without the other but..." She paused for a moment, "But I couldn't let Edan go out there in the rain like that, especially since Shian was long gone by then." Khayru halted her hand, letting it hover over her son's head before she calmly continued her motherly action, "Only if your father was here. Though brash and thick-headed he maybe at times, he at least would know what to do."

A small smiled faded onto the Tempest's features as she recalled the time when it was just the two of them, only a few days after Khayru had rescued the Swordsman from the claws of Saslavan. They were both lost after given a mission to Dead Man's Road, being told that something suspicious was occuring there. After several hours of searching, Khayru had long given up hope, practically collapsing onto the ground out of pure doubt and exhaustion. She recalls Nabiha turning around after she had collapsed and demanded why the young elven was sitting there while they had a job to do. The Elf Queen remembers lashing out at the Swordsman though she didn't mean to. She recalls yelling that she was tired and that there was no way that they would find their way out. Then, to her shock, the blue haired warrior just grinned and replied that they just had to follow the edges of these cliffs until a clear road could be found. Helping her up, Nabiha led the way and sure enough, after only several minutes of following the edges, they found a clear road and were able to carry out their mission successfully.

After the memory faded back into the confines of her mind, grieve flash over the eyes of the Tempest, her hand completely halting on brushing her fingers through her son's hair. Feeling her son stir from the absence of a mother's touch, Khayru attempted to restart the action however, she found her body unwilling to respond. Grief overwhelmed her senses and the familiar sensation of emptiness weight heavily upon her heart.

"Nabiha..." she whispered, placing both hands together onto her chest, biting her lower lip as tears formed in her eyes.

Blinking back the tears, Khayru wiped away of what flowed from her eyes before they spotted something familiar on the table before her. It was a simple green bottle wrapped with a simple paper, the lettering and words all but faded from existence. The Elf Queen blinked several times in response. Shian did tell her the story of what had happened several days back about Xsayara taking a sip of the bottle's contents. They must have forgotten to put it back after the ordeal. Hesitating for a moment, the Tempest carefully leaned over, pausing now and then every time her son stirred upon her lap. Finally, after several minutes of ensuring that her son was asleep, Khayru finally was able to wrap her delicate fingers around the top of the bottle, bringing it close to her chest as she leaned her back against the couch.

Staring at the bottle she held in her hand, Khayru twirled it around several times, her eyes brightening as she recognized the familiar 'sloshing' sound within. From the way the contents inside stirred, Xsayara and Shian hadn't drunk much of it and there was still plenty in there to last at least a night. Glancing down at her son once more, Khayru slowly removed the red stopper from the green bottle before tilting her head back, raising the bottle to her lips.

"You do you know how much your son disapproves of that habit of yours right?"

Surprised and caught off guard, Khayru quickly tilted the bottle away from her lips as she cough and sputtered, letting the liquid that had slipped into her mouth sprinkle out onto the floor.

Raising one eyebrow, Aoshiro calmly appraoched the sputtering Tempest before gently prying the green bottle away from her fingers, "Consider yourself lucky that your son hadn't awaken yet from the sudden action."

Hearing the words of the Guardian, Khayru suddenly paused, her blue eyes wondering down to her lap only to reveal the sleeping face of her son, sleeping like as though nothing had occurred.

Heaving out a sigh, Aoshiro placed the green bottle back onto the table, "You have to stop that bad habit of yours you know? Your son is extremely worried about you," He turned his pale blue eyes towards the Tempest, "especially since you seem to 'change' every time you drink."

"When did you get back?" Khayru asked as she wiped away the remaining alcohol from her lips with the back of her hand, "and where have you been all this time?"

The Guardian's eyes narrowed in response, causing a shiver to run down the Tempest's eyes. Guess he still hasn't forgiven her for knocking him out so suddenly.

"I was around the Haven," Aoshiro replied as he picked up the green bottle and twirled it several times, "looking for adventurers who were willing to aid me on the search for my brother."

Khayru's blue eyes looked up at him curiously, "Did you find anyone?"

The frown that faded onto the Guardian's features gave the Elf Queen her answer, "The rumor of my brother being a cold-hearted killer had already spread. No one wanted to help me, especially since that I'm..." Aoshiro paused for several seconds, "...a Cleric."

In frustration, the Guardian plopped down next to the Elf Queen, causing Xsayara to wake up with a start.

"What?" he mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he glanced around in confusion before his gaze locked onto Aoshiro, " ?"

The Guardian released a gentle smile, "Nice to see that you had a good nap, Xsay-"

"Welcome back!"

With a small 'Oomph', Aoshiro felt himself fall back onto the couch, the blonde boy sitting upon his chest as his eyes showed relief, "I was getting worried when you and didn't come back!" He bounced a little on top of the Guardian, "So did you find ?"

Silent for a moment, Aoshiro gently picked up the half elven before he sat up, placing the young child onto his lap, "...Sadly...I have not."

Xsayara's face fell, "Oh..." he turned his blue hues towards the floor, "...he's going to be okay...right?"

The Guardian forced a smile, "I've known him for years and the best thing he is great at is not dying."

"I hope so," the Elven Prince murmured as he slid from the Guardian's lap.

Watching the blonde exit the room, Aoshiro waited several minutes before he turned his gaze towards the Tempest, "I understand that you have 'problems', Khalil and don't you dare try to deny it." He frowned as the Tempest closed her mouth, "Xsayara told us everything when you and Hilal were out on that mission." Aoshiro sighed, "He's really worried about your well-being and wants nothing more than your recovery."

"...I know that," Khayru replied as she wrapped some of her blonde locks around her finger nervously, "he told me a while back and I've tried to quit since then but..." Her eyes sadden, "Every time I think of...of 'him', I want to forget it all, to slip into a world where right here doesn't hurt." The Elf Queen placed a hand over her heart.

Silent for a moment, Aoshiro shook his head as he spoke, "I understand your loss Khalil. Everyone has at least lost one loved one in this war, however..." A serious expression took hold of his features, "do you want your husband to see you like this? Wasting away in alcohol as he lies in his grave?"

Khayru's hand tighten, "...No..."

"Khalil, I understand it is hard to move on," Aoshiro sympathized, "however, you have to remember that the more you cause yourself to suffer, the ones around you suffer as well."

With that, the Guardian stood up, "I'm going to check up on Hilal. I want to see how he is faring with his injury." Then without another word, he left the room.

Left with nothing but the words of the cleric ringing in her head, Khayru sighed as she plopped onto her side, gazing sadly forward.

"Nabiha..." she whispered before eyeing the green bottle set upon the table.

Sitting up, Khayru hesitated before her hand reached forward and plucked the bottle off of the table and stared at it. Her blue eyes stared at it longingly, her temptation telling her to down the bottle. Instead, the Tempest stood up, went toward the kitchen, and dump the bottle's contents down the sink. Hearing the liquid swirl down the drain, a smile formed onto Khayru's lips before a realization dawned upon her.

"How did Edan know that my husband was the one I was mourning?" she asked herself, confusion clear in her eyes.

Xxxxx

"Xithyl?"

The Elven prince pushed open the slightly ajar door, releasing a smile as he recognized the white-haired cleric sitting up in his bed, "Good, you're awake."

He jogged up to his cousin's beside, "So...you feeling better?"

Releasing a smile of his own, Xithyl nodded before pointing at his throat, signifying that his injury was healing well.

"That's good," Xsayara placed his head onto the covers, "so...can you speak yet?"

The brightness in Xithyl's eyes fell and slowly, the young cleric shook his head. This caused Xsayara to sigh, "Man, and I thought for sure that in about a week you were going to get better." The elven prince striaghten himself out, optimism in his eyes, "But sooner or later, you'll get your voice back, right?"

Blinking once at his cousin, a nervous smiled flashed onto Xithyl's features before he nodded once.

"H'mmm..." The half elven once again placed his chin back onto Xithyl's bed, "wonder how long that's going to take?"

The young cleric just shrugged.

In response, Xsayara straighten himself out before pulling himself onto the bed, seating himself before he asked, "Why do you think Uncle Shiro and my father are here?" He plopped his eblows on his knees before putting his chin onto the palms of his hands, "it doesn't make sense that Uncle Hilal and my mother saw them die but here they are, alive and well." The Elf Prince turned his gaze towards his cousin, "What do you think?"

A concetrated expression faded onto the young cleric's features, his eyes wondering up to the ceiling as he pondered. Finally, his eyes widening in realization, Xithyl motioned for his cousin to come closer.

"What?" Xsayara scooted closer to his cousin, "What is it? Do you have a guess?"

The young cleric noded his head several times, lifting his hand and pointing up. Confusion flashed onto Xsayara's features, "...I don't get it."

The 'Are you serious?' look faded onto the young Cleric's features before he frustratingly jabbed his finger at a pile of scrolls piled nearby before pointing back up again, a signal to the young prince that he should know the answer. Pondering for several seconds, Xsayara's eyes went wide.

"Are you saying that the Sleeping Goddess sent them here?" Xsayara guessed where he gained a nod as a response, "that's just...too hard to believe."

A frown formed onto the younger cleric's face as he crossed his arms, immediately causing the young prince to raise his arms in defense, "I'm not saying that the Goddess doesn't exist or anything but it's just that..." He hesitated for a moment, "Why?"

His features softening, Xithyl can only give him one response. The young cleric shrugged.

Xxxxx

"Damn" A guard closed the slightly ajar gate, "it's still pouring like hell out there. It's been how many days now?"

"Who cares?" A second guard leaned against the wall beside the gate as he took out a pipe and lit the end before taking in a few puffs before continueing, "as long as the gates are secure and the monsters and Traitors don't get in, I don't care how long it rains."

No sooner had he finished his words when several large 'Bangs' echoed from the metal gate. Alarmed and suddenly on guard, both soldier's snatched up their spears and pointed it towards the entryway, their helms completely covering the hesitation in their eyes.

"Who goes there?" the First Soldier demanded, tapping the pointed one of his spear on the metal door.

He only received several more bangs as a response but this time, the bangs sounded more desperate.

"...Should we open it?" The First soldier turned to the Second.

"Are you crazy boy?" The older soldier snapped, "Who knows what's behind there? It could be a monster trying to get in."

The younger soldier hesitated, "But what if it's a nomad on the other side, not a monster?"

"Don't you know the chances of a nomad surviving out in the rain?" The older soldier hissed, "its second to none. It couldn't be nothing else but a monster."

Another loud bang snapped the two soldiers from their argument.

"Well..." The younger soldier paused for a second, "it won't hurt to check."

Before the older soldier even react, the younger sheathed his spear onto his back, walked up to the lever and pushed it down.

The creaking of the old gears caused both soldiers to glance upwards, watching as the old machinery struggled to pull the steel coil attached to the doors, causing the large gates to slowly open. No sooner was the gateway halfway open when a brown blur came rushing into the room, causing the younger soldier to yelp and fall backwards while the older soldier lifted his spear. However, instead of the blur coming towards him, it suddenly collapsed, surprising the older soldier while he slowly and cautiously made his way towards it. The younger soldier then gasped.

"It's a person," he cried as he stood up, running to the side of the fallen nomad.

Huffing and puffing, blue eyes glanced towards the younger soldier before he spoke, "Sh-Shut...the door."

The younger soldier stare at him bewildered, "What?"

"Shut the door!"

Alarmed, the younger soldier slowly stood up before running back towards the lever and pulling it back up. Once again, the old creaks of the gear echoed throughout the hollow corridor as the doors slowly started to shut.

"Damn," the newcomer stood up, using his sword as a crutch as he slowly stood, "it's not fast enough."

Finally making his way towards the stranger, the older soldier pointed his spear at the young man, "Who are you? and what do you mean it's not fast enough."

"There's no time," the nomad growled as he wielded his blade beside him, preparing himself as he faced the still closing gates, "they're coming."

"Coming? Who's-"

A roar interrupted the young soldier as a black mass leaped through the closing gap of the gates, lunging at the newcomer before the soldier's could even comprehend its presence. Without hesitation, the warrior twirled and swung his blade, feeling the steel slice through flesh and bone before the creature disappeared in a flash of black mist.

"Can't that thing go any faster!?" The warrior roared as he slashed at another black creature that had lept through the gap.

"This thing is ancient!" The younger soldier gulped as he pressed his back on the closing gates in a vain attempt to close them faster, "this is the fastest it can go."

"Damn it!" Cursing, the warrior slashed through another black creature.

No sooner had the black mist disappated from his vision when the warrior suddenly found him face to face with another monster. Unable to lift his blade fast enough, the warrior felt himself being body slammed to the ground, wheezing as he felt the wind leave his breath. Instinctively, he lifted up his left arm to his face, feeling the black creature bite down onto his gauntlet. Praising the Goddess for the secondary weapon, the warrior struggled to push it off of him however, the black creature was stubborn, releasing its grip on the gauntlet before attempting to lean over it to snap at the young man's neck. Pushing his arm against the neck of the creature, the warrior struggled as the snarling creatured snapped his jaws closer to his face every time he pushed him back. Feeling his energy reserves leaving him quickly, the young warrior shoved the creature back one last time before bracing himself. However to his surprise, before the black creature could even recollect himself, a large spear stabbed into its back, causing it to release a howl of pain before a second pierced its neck, causing it to disappear in a black mist. Blinking several times, the warrior groaned before he sat up, tracing the spears towards the two soldiers, both of their mouths gaping open in shock. Raising one eyebrow at them, the warrior glanced towards the gateway only to release a sigh of relief as it slammed closed, shutting off the rest of the black creatures outside.

That's when the warrior saw the point of a spear in his face.

"I am only going to ask once and once only," The older soldier warned as he placed his spear menacingly closer to the warrior's face, "Who are you?"

annoyance gleamed over the young man's features, "I've been only gone about a week and already you guys forgotten about me?"

Ignoring the threat of the weapon in front of him, the warrior stood up as he sheathed his blade and dusted himself off, "I'm Shian, the Moon Lord."

Xxxxx

"Do you have to do it that tight?"

"I have to or otherwise it's not going to heal properly."

"Says the Walking Tank."

"Says the Healer."

Grumbling in slight annoyance, Hilal reluctantly moved his arms about to ensure that Aoshiro was able to wrap the bandages properly around his healing wound.

"There," Aoshiro ripped the end of the bandages, nodding once at his work, "just several more days and soon you'll be able to function properly again."

Hilal groaned, "There is no time for me to sit down and rest when a war is going on. Can't I just use my heal-"

"Hilal," the Guardian's face turned serious, "I understand that you're a Saint and all but you have to understand that when Clerics use their abilities often, the more likely we'll be infected by Vestinel's darkness." He placed the bandages back onto the dresser next to the bed, "The only reason I healed you is because you were in a dire state."

"But you have to remember if we don't use our skills then our chances will lessen once again," Hilal pointed out before frowning as his older brother forced him to lie down, "this one time won't make much of a difference."

That's when Hilal noticed Aoshiro's expression. It was of neither frustration or grief but a mixture of both in the perspective of the Saint. Thanks to this, it caused Hilal to blink once, "Did something happen?"

A stiff smile faded onto the Gaurdian's features, "It was about sixteen years after the war had started when we discovered the effects of Vestinel's darkness on us Clerics." Aoshiro paused for a second before he continued, "His name was Zahan, a loyal follower of the Sleeping Goddess and he was only 15 years of age." A small smile faded onto the Guardian's features, "I found him one day when he was a child and as such, I raised him alongside another child as my son." He chuckled, "I remember the two of them running around, calling each other 'Brother' like as though they were blood related." Just as suddenly when the smile faded on his features, it faded, "But one day, Zahan appeared to us in a monstrous form. He had neglected his skills as a Cleric and had not heeded our warning about the effects." Aoshiro then slowly stared at the palm of his hand, "As such, he went on a rampage, killing and destroying anything in his path. The only way to stop him was to end him." He then clenched his fist, "and that's what this hand had done." Lifting his gaze towards his younger brother, Aoshiro released another stiff smile, "So Hilal, understand that though your Healing Relic will speed up the healing process, I don't want to repeat what had happened to Zahan." The Guardian paused for several seconds, "You do understand...right?"

The Saint met his older brother's gaze, their mental connection immediately taking place, "I understand."

A gentle smile faded onto the older cleric's features, "May the Goddess bless you in your rest."

"And may the Goddess protect you from the dangers of reality," Hilal chanted back, a small smile forming onto his lips as his brother quietly exited the room.

Definately nice to have Aoshiro back.

Xxxxx

"Do you have a 4?"

A small fading onto the young cleric's face, Xithyl shook his head several times causing the young blonde to sigh as he picked up another card from the small deck in the middle, "Your turn Xithyl."

Glancing down at his cards in his hand, the young Cleric then raised up 2 fingers in which Xsayara murmured, "Yeah, I have one."

With that he withdrew one of his cards from his hand and held it out to the white haired boy whom calmly accepted it, "I don't understand how you always beat me in Gold Fish Xithyl. Did the Goddess give you mind reading powers or something?"

Another smile flashed onto Xithyl's features as he shook his head before motioning to Xsayara that it was his turn, "H'mmm...do you have a 8?"

When he saw his cousin shake his head once again, Xsayara slammed his card onto the side of the bed and threw his arms into the air, "I give up! You're going to win anyways."

Xithyl shook his head before motioning to his cousin, "Let me guess? You say that though you're winning so far, that I might have a chance to win in the end?"

The young cleric nodded.

"Well good luck to me then," Xsayara sighed as he collapsed backwards onto the bed, causing his young cousin to blink, "cause that's never going to happen."

Staring at his blonde cousin for several seconds, Xithyl shrugged before throwing the covers off of himself, causing Xsayara to abruptly sit up, "What are you doing?"

Glancing up at his cousin, Xithyl pointed at himself before pointing at the door in which his cousin shook his head rapidly in response, "Oh no, you can't go outside. At least not yet." The young warrior slid off the bed before placing himself between him and his cousin, "You're not fully recovered yet, it's not safe."

Giving his cousin a blank look, the young Cleric rolled his eyes once before he shook his head, pointed at himself, then the door, then at the floor. Processing the words of his cousin for several seconds, Xsayara's eyes widen as he came to a slow realization, "Ooooh, you just want to wonder around the house for several minutes."

Xithyl nodded.

A large grin faded onto the young warrior's face, "That should be okay then." With that, Xsayara turned and pried open the door before standing to the side, "Need some help standing?"

Shaking his head 'No' in response, Xithyl slid from his bed, easily keeping his balance as he calmly walked out the door with his cousin following not too far behind him.

"So what do you want to do?" Xsayara leaped in front of his cousn as he walked backwards, the young Cleric tilting his head to one side in response, "Oh come on, you just can't wonder around the house doing nothing all day you know?"

That's when a low rumbling sound echoed throughout the hall. Both boys came to a slow halt, giving each other a glance before the rumbling sound appeared once more. However, this time, Xithyl's face turned red as he placed a hand over his stomach, his hand feeling it vibrate as it rumbled once more.

"That's right, all you had was liquid food," Xsayara smacked a fist into the palm of his hand, "It's not very filling is it?"

Xithyl shook his head.

"I think you should be alright for solid food now I think," Xsayara's eyes wondered up as his face contorted in concentration before he turned his eyes back towards his cousin, "Are you gonna be alright getting solid foods?"

The young Cleric gave him 'Isn't is obvious?' look.

"Alright then," Xsayara grabbed his cousin's hand before turning around and jabbing his finger in a direction, "The kitchen we go."

As such, he then dashed off, catching Xithyl off guard as he suddenly found himself being dragged across the wooden floor. Quickly regaining his composure, the young Cleric attempted to keep up with his cousin only to find himself half running/half draggining, something that bothered the white haired boy greatly. Instead of waiting it off, Xithyl frowned as he reached out with his free hand and grabbed the nearest thing that he could grasp onto his cousin.

His hair.

With a sharp cry, the young warrior fell over backwards onto the wooden floor, his vision suddenly turning black as his head came into contact with the floor. Dazed and seeing stars, Xsayara turned himself onto his stomach, rubbing the back of his head as he did so. As he did this, Xithyl felt the momentum of his cousin's speed still on him and as such, tripped and flew over his cousin, landing onto his back painfully and knocking the wind out of him.

"Xithyl..." Xsayara murmured as he turned his blue eyes towards his cousin as he continued to rub the back of his head, "Why did you pull my hair for?"

Struggling to regain his breath, the young Cleric pointed at himself, motioned running with his fingers before shaking his head and hand side to side.

"Oh.." Xsayara realized as he slammed his forehead back onto the wooden floor, "I forgot, sorry about that."

Waving his hand to show that his cousin is forgiven, Xithyl took in one final inhale before he exhaled, feeling his breath returning to him.

"What's going on?"

Turning their heads towards the entrance of the hallway, both boys released a sheepish smile as the Elf Queen came into appearance, hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow, "and please tell me why the both of you are on the floor?"

"Mom," Xsayara pushed himself into a sitting position, "Xithyl's hungry."

Raising an eyebrow at her son, Khayru just shrugged it off. Her son is known to direct conversations away from the main topic, especially something that he finds quite humiliating.

"Liquid food isn't enough I'm guessing?" the Elf Queen asked as she approached the two boys, grasping one arm each before helping them up.

Xithyl nodded his head in response.

"Well I would make something for both of you however," Khayru released her grip on the boys hands, "all I know how to make is anything that is with vegetation and I am guessing you two don't want that."

A look of disgust immediately flashed onto Xsayara's features while Xithyl shook his head several times.

"Then I'm sorry boys, I don't know what to do," Khayru sighed as she crouched down to the young cleric and warrior's height, placing an elbow on her knee before placing her chin in the palm of her hand, "people will ask questions if I leave and buy meat and to add into that, I have no idea how to cook them either." The Elf Queen paused for a moment, "Come to think of it, Hilal is the one who does most of the cooking whenever I'm around."

"But we can't ask him to cook though," Xsayara pouted, "he's still healing and it's not right asking a wounded man to cook."

"True," the Tempest laughed nervously as she patted her son's head, "but what else am I going to feed you two?"

"Is something the matter?"

Turning her head, Khayru released a gentle smile, "Oh Edan," she stood up and turned, "nothing much, the boys are just hungry that's all."

"And from the way that you are speaking, you don't know what to feed them?" Aoshiro asked in which the Tempest responded with a nod, "there are plenty of vegetables around so maybe-"

"Xsayara doesn't like vegetables," Khayru interrupted, causing the Guardian to raise an eyebrow, "the elves, pretty much their fault that he dislikes them."

His eyes showing understanding, Aoshiro nodded, "If that's the case, then may I be of assistance?"

The smile on Khayru's face faded, "Assist? How?"

"If I may, I can go out and buy-"

"Oh no, please," the Elf Queen nervously wrung her hands together, "there's no need to risk your life just to buy several pieces of meat."

Aoshiro blinked, "But you said the boys were hungry right?"

"Yes but-"

"But we don't want you to get hurt too, Mr. Edan."

Xsayara took several steps forward in front of his mother, "Xithyl and Uncle Hilal got hurt because they were Clerics and you're a Cleric too." He paused for a moment, "We don't you to get hurt as well, Mr. Edan."

At first, the Cleric'sblue eyes stared at the boy in slight surprise, then Aoshiro's expression soften as a gentle smile faded onto the Guardian's features, "Xsayara, I must thank you for your concern but I am called 'A Tank' for a reason." Aoshiro clamly approached the blonde warrior before kneeling down and placing a hand on top of the boy's head, "So do not worry, I'll be fine."

In response to the words of the Guardian, Xsayara's eyes looked up into into the older Cleric's pale blue eyes, his own hues staring deeply into Aoshiro's. After several seconds of staring, the young Prince opened his mouth to speak. But before his lips could even form words, several loud Bangs from the living area caused the group of four to snap their head abruptly towards the doorway, concern flashing in the eyes of the younger.

"Stay here," Khayru placed a comforting hand on Xithyl's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before carefully releasing her grip and brushing past the Guardian towards the Living Area. In response, Aoshiro stood up, ruffled Xsayara's hair, before he followed the Elf Queen out the door.

Worry clear in his eyes, Xithyl slowly made his way towards his cousin's side, his blue eyes glancing towards the blond prince.

"I know for sure my mother is safe but," Xsayara's voice faded, "but I'm worried about Uncle Shiro." He turned his blue hues towards his cousin, his eyes showing signs of worry, "Who else would come this late at night?"

Absorbing the meaning of what his cousin was saying, the young Cleric quickly shook his head, stamping his foot once before crossing his arms. This caused Xsayara to sigh.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Xsayara scratched the back of his head, "Maybe I do worry too much."

More banging caught the boys attention once more as they once again snapped their gaze back towards the doorway, a mixture of curiousity and hesitation in their eyes. Tempting as it was to see what was going on, the order of the Elf Queen lingered without the young Cleric's and Warrior's consciousness, causing them to shift nervously where they stood. Another large single 'Bang!' echoed throughout the hall before a single 'Thump' followed suit.

"Shian!?"

Eyes going wide, the submissiveness of the boys immediately left them as they both dashed into the Living Area only to come to a sudden halt as they saw the Guardian and Tempest kneeling over the collapsed Moon Lord. Wheezing and coughing now and then, Nabiha turned and kicked the door, slamming it shut as Aoshiro and Khayru glanced up towards it in confusion.

"Lock the door," Nabiha coughed as he pushed himself onto his knees, pressing his weight against the shoulder of his brother.

Confusion clear in her eyes, Khayru quickly stood up and performed the task at hand only to jump back as the door suddenly bend inward.

"So you really are working with the Clerics huh!?" A roaring voice could be heard on the other side of the door along with a large audience, "Knew it the entire time!"

"Says the people who attacked innocent lives," Nabiha hissed as he slowly made his way onto his feet, using his blade as a crutch while his brother continued to let him use his shoulder for support.

"Innocent!? Clerics are not inncoent!" Another slam on the door caused it to bend slightly, the roaring of the crowds becoming more clear, "Clerics are nothing more than worshipers of the Jealous Goddess! Traitors who don't even deserve to exist!"

"Say that again and I'll-" Nabiha coughed suddenly, dropping his sword to the floor which clattered loudly as he collapsed, bringing his brother down with him as he did so.

"Shian," Concern flashing in his pale blue hues, Aoshiro's hand reached towards his brother only for it to be smacked away.

"Don't waste your energy on me," The Moon Lord flinched as he placed a hand over his right side, flinching once against as pain spiked through it, "Just get those men to leave, they're giving me a headache."

Frowning at the response he recieved, Aoshiro released a heavy sigh as he pushed himself onto his feet, taking several strides towards the door before coming to a slow halt in front of the Tempest.

"When I say 3," he started, causing the blond elf to stare at him puzzled, "open the door alright?"

"Wh-What?" Her eyes going wide, Khayru opened her mouth to protest but to her horror, the Guardian unsheathed his mace from his side and sheathed his shield over his left arm.

"One..."

"Edan what are you planning to do exactly?"

"Two..."

"Edan!?"

"Three!"

Unable to ignore the command she was given, Khayru turned and placed both hands on the knob of the door, squeeze her eyes shut, before turning the lock, hearing the familiar click before she pried it open. No sooner had she done so when the familiar incantations permeated through the air before a loud 'Bang!' echoed throughout the room, causing the Tempest to snap open her eyes. Khayru then found herself gawking as Aoshiro blocked a downward strike by a short sword before bashing it into the unlucky man before twirling around and releasing a bolt of lightning from his mace, causing the crowd to leap back. The lightning then struck the ground where they had just stood, hitting it with a loud 'Crack!' before a charred floor is what was evident of it ever occuring.

"I missed both strikes purposely," Aoshiro spoke murderously, his eyes narrowing as he continued, "but if you do not leave now, then the third strike will hit its mark."

"Wh-What makes you th-think that an empty threat wil work?," one of the crowd members stuttered, "Y-You won't really-"

"Do you doubt my words?" Aoshiro spat, causing the lone man to cower, "I've fought for over 20 years. Do you not think by then that I would have a long list of lives that I had taken?" The Guardian's eyes turned dark as he finished, "and what difference would it make if I added in several more to the list?"

Seeing the seriousness in the eyes of the Guardian, the majority of the crowd turned and fled, but not before one man blurted out, "T-This isn't over!"

Watching as the large group fled, Aoshiro sighed as he sheathed his mace before he waved his hand once towards Khayru, whom took it as a signal to close and lock the door. Waiting several seconds to ensure that no one else would bang on the door, the Guardian then proceeded to turn his attention back towards the Moon Lord, whom was still kneeling upon the floor.

"Are they gone?" Nabiha murmured as Aoshiro knelt down beside him, gaining a nod as a response, "Good."

With that he lifted his gaze towards the two boys, whose jaws were wide open, their eyes full of shock. Seeing them like that caused a small smile to faded onto the Moon Lord's features before he turned his eyes towards Khayru, "Khalil, could you and the boys leave my brother and I alone?" When he recieved a quizical look as a response, Nabiha added in, "It's a personal matter between Edan and I."

Hesitation and curiousity clear in her eyes, Khayru reluctantly nodded as she slowly approached the boys, patting them both on the head and brushed past them, signalling to them to follow. Reluctancy in their eyes as well, Xithyl and Xsayara glanced back at the two men before they too exited the room. After several seconds of staring at the closed door of the hall and waiting several seconds to ensure that they were truly alone, Nabiha grunted as he attempted to stand. Blinking several times, Aoshiro slowly realized his brother's attempt and as such helped stand before leading him towards the couch. Though curious as he is on the subject that his brother wants to talk about, the Guardian did not speak a word as he led his brother towards the furniture. It was only after his brother was seated did he finally asked, "So what is this personal topic that you want to talk about?"

Taking in several deep breaths, Nabiha's eyes turned serious as he looked upwards towards his older brother, "You may want to sit down for this."

Hearing his brother's words caused Aoshiro become confused but nonetheless, he complied, seating himself on the couch next to the Moon Lord, "What is it?"

At first, no response came from the blonde male as his blue eyes stared intently at the floor in front of him, his hand still holding his side. Seeing this action, the Guardian slowly realized his brother's injury, "Here, let me see."

Once again, the Guardian reached forward towards his brother but this time, the Moon Lord didn't resist as the Cleric removed his hand from his wound. Mid-way of removing his brother's arm, Aoshiro froze. Though no blood was shown, the Guardian could easily tell that the injury was a blunt force from the way Nabiha's armor was indented on the side. The indent was definately deep enough to cause bruising and to add into the fact that the weapon had some sort of sharp edge, had struck through the steel and into his brother's side. Aoshiro flinched as he replayed a mental image of his brother being struck, knowing fully well that the blow could have easily broken several ribs. But that's not the reason why the Guardian froze.

"It's from blow from a flail, isn't it?" he asked, in which his response was complete silence, "you've encountered a Cleric out there?"

Hesitation flashed in the Moon Lord's eyes before he nodded once, "Yes but...not just any Cleric."

Aoshiro gave his brother a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

Deciding not to answer immediately, Nabiha turned to face his brother, a look of pure seriousness etched onto his featuers, "The Cleric...the Paladin...it was IIarion, Shiro. IIarion, your son."

* * *

Sorry for another cliff hanger guys, didn't mean to :/

I would have kept going...if I hadn't realized just how long this thing is -

I seriously didn't realize how long it was until I was like "Done :D Time to read it over" and then scrolled all the way back up 0-0. So yeah, long chapter XD

Anyways, you guys will get to meet IIarion again soon just not in this chapter 030.

Enjoy guys :D

~123arcalas


	8. Kidnapping

**Goddess' Wish**

**Xxxxx**

**Kidnapping**

**Xxxxx**

_Grief was still visible in his eyes as he opened them, red from all the tears he had shed during prayer. No matter how long or how often he prays to the Goddess, Aoshiro could still feel the guilt burning deepy within his chest, feeling the horrible responsibility of-_

_Once again tears formed in the eyes of the white haired male as he completely collapsed onto his knees, the memory still implanted deepyly withn his mind._

_Rain. Blood. Warcalls. Screams. And finally..._

_Aoshiro released a roar of grief as he collapsed onto his hands and knees, tears freely streaming down his face as he cried allowed, "Why Goddess!? Why didn't you awaken when my brother and I needed you most!? Why!?" Lifting his eyes towards the gray sky, the cleric roared, "Have we not served you well all these years!? Have we had not done as what you had asked!? So why!? Why didn't you save my brother!?" Then taking in one deep breath, Aoshiro released one final cry, "Why will you not answer!?"_

_With that released from his lungs, Aoshiro sobbed as he turned his eyes downwards, whispering, "Why will you not answer Goddess?"_

_No sooner had these words been released when soft cries echoed throughout the dying trees, causing the Cleric to snap his head towards the source. Hearing the cries continuing to echoe throughout the lifeless forest, Aoshiro wiped his tears from his eyes as he forced himself to stand, telling himself that today he was not going to let himself be killed by Vestinel's army...yet._

_As such, he strained to hear the soft cries as he attempted to find the source, only recognizing it as a cries of a child as he closed in on the sound. Several minutes later, Aoshiro had paused as the cries were completely present, staring at the dying brush in front of him as it shook slightly. Curiously but cautiously, the Paladin leaned over as he brushed he debri to the side._

_Lying upon the ground, covered in blue blankets, was an infant, crying as it struggled to escape its warm prison. Surprised but sympathetic, Aoshiro approached the young one before he knelt down and scooped it into his arms, holding it close to his chest to keep the child warm. Almost immediately, the child ceased its cries, sniffling as its chocolate colored eyes glanced up towards it savior. After further examining the child and ensuring that no harm had come to it, Aoshiro concluded that the baby was male before his blue hues gazed into the eyes of the child. Blue and brown met and immediately, the child laughed as he raised his arms towards the Paladins' face, cooing as the older male responded by moving his finger in front of the baby's face, letting his small hand wrap around his finger. Comfortable in Aoshiro's arms, the child kept his right hand tight on the older male's finger while using his free hand to put his thumb into his mouth, suckling on it as it continued to gaze at the Paladin with curious eyes. After staring at the child for several seconds, a smile cracked onto Aoshiro's features, in which the child laughed in response._

_"Even left alone in such a dark place as this, you still smile," the Paladin clutched the child closer to his chest as the infant whimpered, "and do not worry child, I'll be your father from now on."_

_Huge brown eyes blinked once before the infant released another laugh, his hand still tight around the older male's finger as Aoshiro turned and started to head back to the Haven._

_"Let's go home, IIarion."_

Xxxxx

The Guardian slowly opened his eyes only to be met with darkness, forcing himself to blink several times in order for his eyes to adjust. After blinking, Aoshiro recognized the familiar wetness of tears sliding down the side of his face, reacting by wiping them away from his face.

He had found IIarion after praying for the days in the barren forest as he grieved the death of his brother, hoping that while in mid-prayer one of Vestinel's cohorts would come and hopefully give him a quick death. But after finding IIarion, Aoshiro made the decision to live longer, wanting to raise the orphan as his own after adopting him. It was one of the most happiest periods in Aoshiro's life after Vestinel's nightmares had overtaken Altera. He had treated the young boy as his own even though they weren't blood related. Heck, Aoshiro even taught him the way of being a Cleric and lead him down the path of justice and peace towards the Goddess. But, that was before IIarion took on the title of Paladin...

Feeling tears welling up in his eyes once again, Aoshiro sighed as he forced himself to sit up, letting the covers fall from his chest and down to the floor. Brushing some of of his white strands away from his pale blue eyes, the Guardian glanced towards the couch, watching Nabiha sleep as his brother turned to his side.

If the covers weren't hiding his body, one would see bandages wrapped around on the side where the flail had made contact despite Nabiha's protests. Though the wound wasn't serious, Aoshiro wasn't the one who healed him but Hilal. Despite the protests of the Tempest, the insant the Saint heard the news that the Moon Lord was injured, the Priest had escaped his room (and to their surprise) made it to the living area where Aoshiro and Nabiha were located. Aoshiro had tried to convince his younger brother that he himself should heal him but Hilal would have none of that and healed the Swordsman as much as he could before anyone could stop him. However, thanks to his own injury and the fact that he wasn't fully recovered, Hilal only was able to heal Nabiha half way before succumbing to his own wounds. As such, he was led back to his room by Khayru while Aoshiro attempted to heal his brother however Nabiha refused, claiming that his brother should conserve his energy in case of surprise attacks.

Nighttime had fallen then and the two brothers have made the decision to stay in the living area mainly because they didn't want to take over the rooms of their other siblings. Aoshiro was barely able to convince Nabiha to take the couch, claiming that if he doesnt' get proper rest that his wound wouldn't heal properly. After his sibling had taken the couch, Aoshiro had asked the two boys, Xithyl and Xsayara, for extra blankets in which the Guardian then proceeded to lay out on the floor to where he was going to bed. As such, Aoshiro removed his armor and had proceeded to sleep but...

Aoshiro heaved out a sad sigh as he ran his fingers through his white hair, letting the long strands fall back onto his back after his fingers broke through some of the knots.

"Never thought you'd be the type to grow your hair that long, Shiro."

Jumping at the new voice within the darkness, the Guardian snapped his eyes towards the entrance of the living area, only for his blue hues to widen, "Hilal? Weren't you suppose to be resting? Especially with that wound?"

The Saint gave his brother a look, "How can I rest when the dead is practically sleeping next door?"

"...True to that," Aoshiro released a sheepish smile before he blinked as the younger cleric approached and sat down next to him.

Several seconds of awkward silence followed after that.

"...Hey Shiro."

"Yes?"

"Since Khayru and I are 'dead', what are you and Nabiha doing now?"

The question had taken the Guardian completely off guard, shocking him enough that Aoshiro stared at him wide eyed for several minutes, unable to respond as the Saint turned his head, his pale blue eyes showing hesitation but curiousity as well. Finally, Aoshiro was able to regain his composure, "Nabiha is the General of the army, everybody sees him as a great leader and courageous, especially King Cassius." The Guardian released a stiff smile, "Me? I'm the Leader of the small remnants of clerics, those who are alive anyways."

"..You? Leader of the Clerics?" Hilal looked at him surprise while the Guardian just chuckled.

Blinking in confusion at the reaction of his older brother, Hilal slowly realized on what he had said, the Saint immediately became flustered, muttering, "I-I didn't mean-"

"Do not worry, Hilal," Aoshiro waved it off, "I do no consider myself as the leader however all the Clerics call me that back at home." He heaved out a sigh, "Sometimes it can be a bit exhausting when they expect me to take care of everything."

That's when a thought popped into the Guardian's mind, "Hilal, was there ever a cleric named IIarion?"

The Saint raised an eyebrow in response, "Yeah, but only for a while." Aoshiro eyes widen when Hilal continued, "You-or the Shiro here at least- found him when he was just a child." A smile cracked onto the younger cleric's features, "Such a sweet kid. He always runs around the monastary and asks anyone if they needed help and when they said that they do, he would help them as much as he can, even if it's a hard job." The Saint pondered for a moment, "If I can recall correctly, he left the haven and became a Paladin."

Hearing the words of his brother caused Aoshiro relax, the tensity gone as he thought, _So this IIlarion left the Haven as well? Then the one who attacked Nabiha couldn't have been-_

"A sad thing that he died several years back though."

The Guardian's heart stopped, "W-What?"

"IIarion died several years back during one of his trips outside of the Haven," Hilal responded, frowning a bit, "he was affected by Vestinel's Nightmare and took ill which in the end, took his life." The Saint shook his head, "You were devastated when the doctors came out and told you the news. You were in denial after that, claiming that IIarion couldn't have died, at least not so easily." Hilal heaved out a sigh, "Dying at such a young age, it's such a pity." Hilal turned his eyes towards his older brother only to pause, "Shiro? Are you feeling alright?"

"What?" The Guardian snapped out of his trance, slowly realizing that his hand was clenching tightly enough that it had turned white and when he opened them, he felt his hands throb after seeing the familiar red liquid flowing freely down the sides.

Both clerics glanced at the wound before they both made eye contact, reading each others thoughts before Hilal released a sigh, "Something is bothering you isn't it?"

Aoshiro gave no response but instead placed his free hand over the one with the wound before a green light engulfed it, feeling the warmth hide the pain as he felt his skin slowly stitch back together. Seeing this action, Hilal waited patiently, his pale blue eyes watching as the green light slowly dwindled, clearing away all excess matter and dirt including the blood that had flowed freely from the wound, leaving it completely clean as the Guardian removed his free hand away as the light finally died out.

After several seconds of silence, the Guardian finally spoke, "Like the Shiro here in your time, I also found a child int he woods and raised him under my care." Aoshiro's eyes once again locked onto his brother's, "His name is also IIarion." He heaved out a sad sigh, "However, unlike the IIarion here, mine is still alive and well."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hilal interrupted, only to gain silence as response, "Why are you sounding so sad if the one you called a son is still alive?"

"...Hilal..." The Guardian started, causing the Saint to stare at him puzzled, "have you ever seen the face of the Cleric who led the rest of the surviving members away from the Goddess?"

"No," The Saint replied, raising an eyebrow in response, "he always wore a hood no matter where he goes and when he speaks to others, he speaks in such a low voice you had to lean-" That's when Hilal stopped suddenly, his eyes widening as he whispered, "You're not saying..."

Aoshiro nodded, "My IIarion turned tratior after the discovery of the effects of Vestinel's nightmares and had joined the side of the Jealous Goddess in retaliation." The Guardian paused, "I do not know how but my IIarion is here in this world and from what I can tell, is causing havoc here." He heaved out another sigh, "What I want to know is why is he here? And what is he after?"

Pondering for several seconds, Hilal shook his head, unable to come up with an answer, "Who knows? From what I can tell, it can be anything. Revenge. Power. A need to be seen." The Saint sighed, "From what I know, 'this' IIarion is different from the IIarion that I know so predicting his moves are going to be difficult."

"Not quite."

Both Clerics jumped as they turned their eyes towards the couch only to pause as Nabiha sat up, a look of seriousness etched onto his face.

"I see that you're fine enough to sit at least," Hilal nodded his head towards his brother's bandaged side, "but you still have a long way to go before you can actually stand."

"I know that" The Moon Lord muttered before he flinched and placed a hand onto his side, "I overhead you two talking about IIarion and I think I know one motivation on why he convinced the clerics to join the side of Vestinel."

Aoshiro stared wide eyed at the blonde male, "What? Did he tell you?"

"Sort of," Nabiha admitted, his eyes narrowing as he continued, "When I met him outside of the Haven, he asked me about you, Shiro."

"...Me?" Aoshiro repeated, his eyes showing confusion, "why would he ask about..." The Guardian's voice faded, slowly dawning upon him on what his brother is trying to say, "He's still trying to get me onto Vestinel's side isn't he?"

Now it was Hilal's turn to become confused, "I don't understand. Why is he trying to force you onto the Jealous Goddess' side."

Aoshiro frowned, his eyes narrowing in concentration as the Moon Lord spoke, "That we do not know. But for sure we know that somehow Aoshiro is mixed into all of-"

"Actually, I think I might know the answer."

The Saint and the Moon Lord snapped their head towards the Guardian whom had placed a hand onto his chin in concentration.

"Well stop stalling then," Nabiha muttered, "Tell us the reason so that we can find a solution to all this."

"There's no need to be grumpy Nabiha," Hilal snapped, "give him some time, it is his son after all."

Grumbling underneath his breath, the Moon Lord reluctantly nodded as Hilal turned his attention back to Aoshiro whom now had trained his eyes back onto his brothers. Then he spoke, "Before IIarion declared that he was now part of Vestinel's army, he had told me some...unusual things."

"Unusual?" Hilal repeated, a frown etched onto his features, "Like what?"

"One thing is that he claimed that Vestinel gave him power," Aoshiro explained and in response, puzzled expressions flashed onto his brother's expressions, "exactly." He paused for moment to gather his thoughts, "I do not understand why Vestinel would suddenly give someone, a Cleric especially, some of her powers and then send him back to the Haven just to give me a message."

"She gave you a message?" Nabiha grunted as he swung his legs over the side of the couch, leaning back as he continued, "What was it?"

Hesitation flashed in the eyes of the Guardian, unsure if he should repeat the words given to him by his son before his desertion. Finally, after several seconds of contemplation, the Guardian made his decision, "from what I know, Vestinel apparantly wants me to be in her army."

"What?" Nabiha flinched before he hissed, "why would she want you in her army? You're already on Althea's side."

"That's what I told IIarion before he became enraged," Aoshiro muttered, "he claims that it was time for me to 'switch sides' and that Vestinel badly wants me to be on her side."

Hilal crossed his arms, a frown clear on his features, "So IIarion is doing all this...just because Vestinel wants you to be on her side?"

"Not sure," Aoshiro shrugged, "but it's the only reason I can think of for his actions."

Nabiha was silent for a moment, his eyes showing hesitation before he spoke, "Shiro, you know that if IIarion becomes more...violent then..." His voice faded as the Guardian lowered his gaze towards the floor, his hands tightening as he contemplated the words of his brother.

Finally, after several seconds of silence, Aoshiro spoke, "I know that but every time I think about it, the images of the past pops into my head." A sad smile cracked onto his features as he continued, "I still remember that little boy that would leap onto my lap every time he enters the room or running to me and showing me a skill that he had recently mastered." Aoshiro sighed as he brushed his fingers through his hair once more, "Thanks to those memories, it only makes it harder for me to come to the decision to end him." He paused for a moment, hesitating before he added, "The decision to end the one that I had called my son."

A stiff silence passed overhead of the three males, both Nabiha and Hilal shifting uncomfortably at the words of the older cleric. True, if IIarion was to be left alive any longer, he could cause much harm to the Haven in which they call home but they also understood why Aoshiro was having a hard time to react. He had raised IIarion like a son, their bond strong enough that if one were to die, the other would crumble into despair.

"We'll think of something else then," Hilal offered in which his older brother gave him an empty look, "killing him can't be the only solution."

Staring at his younger brother, a smile cracked onto theh Guardian's features, "It is alright Hilal, if the situation calls for it, I will strike him down if needed." A dry chuckle escaped from Aoshiro's lip, "After all, it's not like as though I've never killed off a person close to me before."

Hearing those words from the one he had called brother, Hilal gave him a look of concern, "...You still haven't passed on the passing of Brother Jacob?"

A strained silence followed those words, causing Nabiha to shift uncomfortably on the couch. True, he had heard of what had occured between the three clerics however, Nabiha had only heard the story from another Cleric that knew the Guardian and the Saint. Not once had the Moon Lord ever heard his brothers openly speak about the event.

After several seconds of uncomfortable silence, Aoshiro finally admitted, "No, however..." His pale blue eyes gazed at his younger brother whom had opened his mouth to speak, "the guilt that I was the reason of his death has passed." The Guardian heaved out a sigh, "The grief of his passing has not."

Almost immediately, a look of relief came over in the eyes of the Saint as he nodded, "A wound from losing a lost loved one takes years to heal." A sheepish smile faded onto Hilal's features, "And in your case Shiro, it might take a lifetime."

In response to his younger brother's words, Aoshiro gave him a stiff smile, somehow slightly relieving some of the strained feeling in the air. Then, just as suddenly as the strained air disappeared, Hilal stood up, brushing off invisible dirt off of his casual clothing.

"I'm going to check up on Xithyl," He declared as his pale blue eyes glanced between Nabiha and Aoshiro, "It's been a while since I've last seen my son."

Nabiha released a sheepish chuckle, "You call 'several hours' a while Hilal?"

The Saint only gave his brother a blank stare, "Xithyl had gained a serious injury only a few days back and as his father, my concern for him is as such." To show his seriousness, Hilal gave the Moon Lord a cold stare, sending a shiver down the blonde Swordman's back.

"We'll meet again in the morning," Hilal turned and exited the room, leaving Nabiha to shiver once more while Aoshiro released a small chuckle.

"Even after all these years you still do not know when to stop yourself," The Guardian teased causing the Moon Lord to pout.

"I can't help it," Nabiha argued as he crossed his arms, "everyone I see Hilal I just have to 'press his buttons." He huffed, "Old habit I guess."

Aoshiro gave his younger brother a gentle smile and nodded his head to the couch, "Lie down and get some rest Nabiha, tomorrow we'll think of a plan."

"Yeah, yeah," The Moon Lord grumbled as he shifted onto his back on the couch before pulling the covers back over his chest.

Nodding his head once more towards his brother, Aoshiro proceeded to do the same on the floor before closing his eyes to gain some sleep.

"Shiro! Nabiha!"

Both men jumped as their eyes snapped open and both the Guardian and the Moon Lord sat up abruptly only for Nabiha to hiss as he clenched his side from the sudden movement.

"What in the-" Nabiha grumbled only for the Saint to burst into the room, pure panic clear in his eyes, "Hilal? What is the-"

"Xithyl...Xsayara," Hilal was hysterical as he placed his hands onto his head, his fingers clenching his white strands tightly as he stammered, "X-Xithyl a-a-and Xsa-Xsayara are-"

Realizing that his brother wasn't going to calm himself down anytime soon, Aoshiro shoved the covers off of himself before standing up and approaching the Saint, pressing both hands firmly onto the smaller cleric's shoulders which caused him to glance up and look straight into his eyes.

"Hilal, calm down and tell us what is the matter," Aoshiro spoke firmly and slowly, keeping his hands tight upon the Saint's shoulders in a motion to calm him down.

Blinking several times at the older cleric, Hilal took in several deep breaths before speaking the sentence that turned the Moon Lord's and Guardian's blood cold, "Xsayara and XIthyl...they're missing."

Xxxxx

Xithyl wiped tears from his eyes as he hugged his knees, his blue hues revealing concern as he eyed the still form of his cousin lying beside him. Xsayara had attempted to fight back after they were snatched away from their rooms only for one of the men to hit the young blonde in the back of the head, knocking him out instantly. Seeing that they won't even hesitate to harm a child, Xithyl had willingly went along with his kidnappers to ensure not only to avoid harm from himself but for his cousin as well. But that doesn't mean that he isn't scared.

_Father_, Xithyl sniffed as he hugged his knees tighter, his eyes attempting to penatrate the darkness of their prison only for them to percieve nothing. Shivering from the cold of the room, the young cleric snuggled closer to his cousin's still form while ensuring that he would not further harm Xsayara if he had earned any injury.

That's when the door opened.

The light that flooded the room was dim and as such, only caused Xithyl to blinked once or twice before his eyes adjusted, confusion clear in his eyes as a figure entered the room.

"My, my" he heard the newcomer whistle as he gazed at Xsayara, "someone was being a bad boy."

If Xithyl could talk, he would have asked, 'Who are you?' but lacking the voice to speak, the best the young cleric could do was narrow his eyes as he protectively pulled his cousin closer to him, tightening his grip on his cousin's hand as the man laughed.

"How sweet, a young boy like you trying his best to protect someone he cares about," The young man smirked, "but don't worry, I am not here to cause you any further harm."

Once again, if Xithyl had a voice, he would clearly say, 'What makes you think that we should trust you?' but like before, he lacked the voice and as such glared at the person who stood before him, only to gain another laugh as a response.

"I bet you're wondering who I am and why you should trust me right?" The man recieved a nod as a response, "Well, I can't say exactly who I am but..." a smile flashed onto the male's features, "let's just say that you should call me 'Older brother.'"

Almost immediately, confusion flashed in Xithyl's eyes as he continued to gaze at the man whom just chuckled, "The name's IIarion or as those within the Haven like to call me..." A wicked smile faded onto IIarion's features as he finished, "The Traitor Cleric."

* * *

I've been giving you guys too many cliff hangers lol

Anyways, the next chapter will explain how the kidnappers were able to get into the boy's room in the first place without Hilal, Nabiha, and Aoshiro noticing.

What happened to Khayru during all this?

Explained in the next chapter as well :D

For now, enjoy ^^

~123arcalas


	9. Welcome Back

**Goddess' Wish**

**Xxxxx**

**Welcome Back**

**Xxxxx**

Nabiha and Aoshiro searched the rooms and sure enough, the two boys were missing. However, after several minutes of searching, they realized that wasn't the only thing that was missing.

"Where's Khayru?" Aoshiro asked, causing the two other males to pause in mid action, Hilal paused in mid stride into another room while Nabiha was about to exit one himself.

"Now that you bring that up," Hilal murmured as he turned and faced his brother, a frown clear upon his features, "I haven't seen a sign of her anywhere." He then folded his arms across his chest, "Even her room that she normally stays is and there's no sign that she had been taken along with the boys."

"Do you think that she heard what was going on but decided to stay back instead?" Nabiha asked, his eyes showing bewilderment at the situation, "but why would she want to-" The Moon Lord suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes widening as he whispered, "she couldn't be.."

"She couldn't be what?" The Guardian repeated, confusion clear in his eyes as he slowly approached his brother, "She couldn't be what, Nabiha?"

Snapping out of his shocked stupor, Nabiha hesitated before he replied, "Who...who do you think kidnapped the boys?"

The two clerics glanced at each other, a questioning look clear in their eyes. After several seconds of eye contact, it was Hilal who broke away first, "We both think it's a chance that it is IIarion's doing. After all, who else would come after the children in the middle of the night to kidnap them?" He paused for a moment before he muttered under his breath, "Otherwise there would be bodies in the beds right now." Flinching at the image of two tiny bodies in bed flashing into his mind, Aoshiro quickly pushed it to the side, "It makes sense after all to go after the children of the Heroes of this country but..." The Guardian paused for several seconds, "Why do you ask, Nabiha?"

The Moon Lord hesitated, shifting back and forth on the heels of his feet before he replied, "Khayru...a few days back she asked me to do a favor in exchange for a room to stay for the night." The Moon Lord paused, hesitating once again before he continued, "at first, I thought it was a great idea but that was before she told me what the favor was."

Hilal raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the doorway before folding his arms across his chest, "And that is...?"

Hesitation clear in his eyes, Nabiha murmured, "She wanted me to track down and kill the leader of the defected clerics." The Moon Lord then fixed his eyes onto Aoshiro's, "In other words, she wanted me to kill IIarion."

At first, confusion still stayed in the Guardian's eyes, causing Aoshiro to begin, "What do you mean Nabiha? What does that have to do-" Then it slowly dawned on him, his blue eyes widening in shock as he realized what the Tempest was planning, "She wouldn't. She wouldn't dare risk such a risky plan."

"What?" Now it was Hilal's turn to become confused, "What's going on? Tell me, what did you guys figure out?"

Aoshiro hesitated, unsure of whether or not to tell his brother the new information that he and Nabiha had discovered, "Hilal, whatever may happen, you'll still see Khayru as your sister?"

Hilal raised an eyebrow at this, "Of course, otherwise we still wouldn't be together now right?"

"But what if she does something that put not only her life at risk but...other members of the family as well?"

"...You guys aren't making any sense," The Saint snapped, his eyes narrowing with impatience, "there is no time for riddles. Xithyl and Xsyara maybe-" He then halted in mid-sentence, gawking at the two older males as it slowly dawned upon on what they were trying to say, "Khayru wouldn't...Khayru wouldn't risk the lives of Xithyl and Xsayara so recklessly."

"I don't know about that Hilal," Aoshiro silently retorted, placing a hand to his chin as he pondered, "though she had been with us for years, the elven tradition is still conditioned within her and one of their many habits is sometimes performing 'sacrifices' for the greater good." He then let his arms fall back to his side, "In other words, if she had heard someone sneaking in and she somehow knows it was IIarion, she might have used the two boys as bait to trail IIarion back to his base."

"But that's such a risky plan," Hilal blurted, "if she makes even a single mistake, not only is her own life in danger but as well as Xithyl and Xsayara."

"Which is why I think she left without leaving a note or attempting to awake us," Aoshiro retorted, "she would have went back and awoken us the instant that they were a safe distance away but instead she went to follow them, to ensure that the two boys are safe."

Nabiha heaved out a sigh as he folded his arms across his chest, "But even so, it's still risky. Khayru is taking big leap to assassinate the Leader of the Defected Clerics." He paused for a second, "especially since she's the queen of the elves."

"Which gives us another reason to pack up and go after her," Aoshiro smiled as the two men snapped their heads towards them, "Did you expect us to sit around and do nothing why our sister and the boys are in danger?"

Xxxxx

Khayu has to admit, this isn't the smartest move.

She had of course heard the intruders break into the boys room and watched as they took them away but she wanted to wait until the kidnappers had reached their base. In other words, where the Traitor Cleric is hiding. The Queen of the Elves didn't see much of any other choice. The only other person who was able to find the Cleric's hideout was Hilal and he refused to give out the location of where. Why? Khayru doesn't know but one thing's for sure, this is the only opportunity she could think of that could lead her towards the Traitor Cleric's base.

As such, she followed the kidnappers at a distance, hiding behind large rocks or debri from old towns to keep herself out of sight. Following the shadowy like figures through the darkness, a thought suddenly overcame Khayru. Were the two boys going to be harmed if she were to be caught? The Elven Queen shook her head.

Of course! That's why you're being careful!

But something tugged on the strings of Khayru's heart, telling her what she was doing was wrong. Guilt, if she recalls, a human emotion where a person does not feel well from the action that they are currently or had performed. Khayru once again shook her head.

There was no time for distractions and what she was doing now was causing her to lose focus on her current 'mission'. Taking in a deep breath, Khayru quickly and quietly leaped to another large boulder, pausing a moment before she peeked over the edge. So far, they hadn't noticed her. However, before she could take a step further, the kidnappers (4 in all) suddenly disappeared from her sight. Immediately, this took the Elven Queen by surprise. Where did they go?

Leaping away from her hiding spot, Khayru slowly and quietly approached the area where they had disappeared and paused, inspecting the ground on where they had- Ah Ha! Their foot prints disappear so that means...

Cautiously Khayru raised one of her hands forward and shoved it into area in front of her. Like she had suspected, her hand disappeared, causing a ripple to form around her wrist from the sudden movement. Taking her hand out and flexing it to ensure that no harm had been placed upon it, Khayru quietly slipped through the barrier.

Xxxx

Xithyl couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the Cleric in front of him. So this was the Traitor Cleric that had led the others away from the will of the Sleeping Goddess? But he looks so..young, not much older than 16 he's betting. Xithyl shook his head mentally. Then again, he should be talking (metaphorically), since he shouldn't even be learning the skills of the Order at his age.

A hand clamping down onto his shoulder snapped Xithyl out of his thoughts, causing him to jump as he looked into brown- no wait, Scarlet?- eyes.

"So it is true, you can't speak," IIarion let a smirk flash onto his features, "that's a waste, without the ability to chant, you aren't going to be much of a threat towards Goddess Vestinel. No fun at all."

Feeling anger being kindled within him, Xithyl snapped his hand onto IIarion's wrist and without warning, let loose a blast of lightning, lighting the room of his prison temporarily before it once again turned dim. Xithyl nodded mentally in satisfaction when he saw IIarion flinch, slowly prying his hand away from the younger Cleric's grasp. The young Cleric watched as IIarion flexed his hand, only for a small spark to flicker to life in response. Apparantly Xithyl's lightning had enough power in it to last a bit longer than he had intended.

"Interesting," IIairon muttered, his glowing red eyes glaring at the young cleric, "who would have thought that the day would come when a Cleric in Training would be able to cast a skill without the use of his voice."

Seeing the older Cleric's eyes narrow at him, Xithyl glared back in response, curling his hands into fists to show his determination.

Suddenly, a crazed smile faded back onto IIarion's features, causing the younger Cleric to stare back bewilderly.

"Goddess Vestinel would be please to know that one of the 6 Heroes' children aren't as 'weak' as we had previously thought," he stated before he released a dark chuckle, "this would make things a lot more interesting."

Completely puzzled at IIarion's words, Xithyl barely blinked even once before a hand wrapped around his neck, cutting off his circulation of air before being lifted off the ground. Wide eyed, Xithyl clawed at IIarion's wrists, his fingers tearing away at the leather gloves protecting the older Cleric's skin. Smiling at Xithyl's attempt to free himself, IIarion slammed the younger Cleric into the wall, only to be satisfied with himself when he heard Xithyl gasp.

"Do not worry, I won't kill you," He grinned as he tightened his grip, "I just want to make sure that you won't be able to speak anymore."

With that, he then wrapped his free hand around Xithyl's fragile neck, tightening his grasp as he felt the younger Cleric struggle. IIarion could hear Xithyl's gasps and coughs as he felt small fingers desperately clawing away at his hands before the older found the small area that he was looking for. Without a second thought, IIarion pressed his thumbs against Xithyl's healing wound, hearing a small 'pop' as he did so. Xithyl's eyes went wide before he released a silent scream before he shivered then went limp in the older Cleric's grasp. IIarion released several "Tsk" in response.

"That's all it took h'm? Expected more of a reaction to be honest," He then dropped the unconscious Cleric to the floor, uncaring when Xithyl made contact wtih a sickening 'crack'., "Never the less, your parents should be dropping by soon to rescue you." A sly grin faded onto IIarion's features, "and when your parents come, your 'Uncles' should be coming as well." He then licked his lips as he finished, "Also meaning that Father Shiro is going to come along with them."

No sooner had he spoken these words when a messenger entered, dressed entirely in Cleric uniform before kneeling down and spoke, "Lord IIarion, intruders have been spotted entering through the barrier. What are your orders?"

Turning his head around so that only his glowing red eyes could be seen, another sly smile faded onto IIarion's features, "That must be them now." He licked his lips again, "Capture them and bring them unharmed. Goddess Vestinel would be pleased to meet them in person."

Xxxx

"Elven or not," Nabiha grumbled as he glared at the light footsteps of the Elf Queen, "she still should have enough common sense to know that following them alone is a horrible idea."

Aoshiro gave the Moon Lord a gentle smile, "Oh, and you haven't done that before?"

Instead of replying, Nabiha turned his gaze away from his brother, however, a deep shade of red started to form on the surface of his face. Hilal couldn't help but smirk in response before tightening the buckle that held his shield on his right arm. Aoshiro saw this action.

"Is something wrong with your weapon Hilal?" Aoshiro asked, his eyes full of concern, "that's the 5th time you adjusted it since we started walking."

In that instant, Aoshiro thought he heard his brother say 'curse his sharp eyes' or something similar to the phrase however, it was enough to cause Aoshiro to tilt his head to once side, curiousity taking over his worries, "Is it a topic that you do not wish to speak about?"

Hilal heaved out a heavy sigh, catching the interest of the Moon Lord as well before he replied, "Back when you and Nabiha were still 'alive', the four of us decided to split into two different groups right before a battle." The Saint turned his eyes towards the blue haired Swordsman, "Nabiha and Khayru decided to take the south side of the battle field to ensure that we weren't flanked from behind." He then turned his gaze towards the Guardian, "While you and I decided to take the frontlines, to both protect and heal the soldiers there." Hilal then fixated his gaze in front of him, avoiding eye contact as he continued, "However, during the battle, we were almost overwhelmed and you, Shiro, gave the orders to retreat. But..." He paused for a moment, contemplating on what to say next before he continued, "But you and I made the decision together to stay back and act as a diversion, to give the surviving soldiers time to escape." Hilal paused once again, reluctancy clear in his eyes, "the leader, the General of that army of the Jealous Goddess was a bomb type. He runs around and tosses bombs at us, hoping that one would make a direct hit." He shook his head, "However, your ability to block and negate any attack was very useful that time, Shiro. Everytime he tries to throw a bomb at us, you would run in between us and the bomb and block it easily, the impact of the explosion not even fazing you." He shrugged as he added, "All I did was drop relics around the enemy. That way, we were slowly able to detain him and we thought we ended his life."

"Thought?" Nabiha repeated at he raised an eyebrow, earning himself a nod from the Saint as a response.

"We thought he was dead for sure," Hilal admitted, "however we were gravely mistaken." He paused once again, taking in a deep breath before he continued, "When we turned to leave, the General stood up and released a war cry before opening up his vest only to reveal that he had turned himself into a living bomb." The Saint then turned his eyes towards the Guardian, "In the instant that he was to explode, you Shiro, placed yourself between me and the explosion and both of us were blown off our feet into..." He paused, "into a large crevice behind us."

Ignoring the wide eyed expression from his older brothers, Hilal teared his eyes away from Aoshiro and fixated his gaze back towards what was in front of him before he continued, "Since you took the full brunt of the blow, you were knocked out instantly, Shiro. Me? I barely managed to grab you and the side of the crevice before we plummetted to our deaths. However, when I grabbed the side", Hilal paused, glancing down at his right hand before he added, "the nerves and tendons in my right hand tore apart from the force of stopping two bodies in free fall." The Saint paused again, looking through the corner of his eyes to see the reaction of his brothers. Nabiha was gazing with his mouth wide open while Aoshiro had turned his eyes away from the younger cleric, his face showing obvious guilt.

"It's nothing," Hilal added as he flexed his hand several times, seeing that it would not close, "it healed just enough that I still am able to use it in everyday uses." He hesitated, "Just...not as well as I could before."

"Shouldn't you stop fighting with that injury?" Nabiha blurted, "though it may look small, a small mistake in a fight can lead to immediate or slow death."

Hilal was silent for a moment, contemplating on his words before he replied, "Why should I stay inside and hide while our sister is out there fighting against Vestinel's Nightmares?"

The Moon Lord remained silent.

"I know as well as you do that this injury could be the death of me," Hilal continued, "however knowing that any moment that Khayru can be killed while I stay inside of the Haven safe and sound would not let my conscience rest. I have to fight, even if it kills me."

Soon after speaking, an uncomfortable silence fell between the three, the only sound permeating through the air was the soft 'thumps' of their footsteps hitting the dirt beneath them. Finally, Nabiha broke the silence.

"Wait, you said you fell into a crevice and grabbed onto Shiro before you guys fell right?"

Hilal slowly nodded once.

"Then could you explain how you got out?" Nabiha asked, "and what happened to Shiro in all this?"

No sooner did Nabiha ask the question when an uncomfortable pause came between the there males, easily tangible as the three brothers shifted uncomfortably as they walked.

"You know as well as I do that Shiro is known as the 'Ultimate Tank' in the world of Altera," Hilal murmured, causing the two older males to jump, "as such, almost nothing is able to penatrate through his defenses. But that time when you took the brunt of the explosion..." The Saint's voice faded, the silence causing the Moon Lord and the Guardian to stare intently at the younger cleric, waiting for him to continue, "the damage to you was severe. You couldn't move your body at all no matter how hard you tried." Hilal glanced towards the older Cleric before he quickly snapped his eyes away, "I tried getting both of us out but your double army..." he shook his head, "it was too heavy for me and the fact that my hand was injured." Hilal took in a deep breath, "There was just no way that both of us were going to make it."

"You dropped Shiro!?"

Jumping at the sudden conclusion, Hilal quickly added, "Let me explain, I didn't drop him willingly." Hesitating for a moment, Hilal finally made eye contact with the older Cleric, "You knew that both of us weren't going to make it. So Shiro you...you told me to..." Hilal clenched his fists, "You told me to drop you."

Ignoring the look of shock on the Guadian's face, Hilal continued, "You told me that it was better off for only one of us to survive. You explained to me that if both of us died there where our bodies could never be discovered, then Khayru and Nabiha would have thought that we were captured by Vestinel's army and they would act irrational which is true." Hilal snapped his eyes towards Nabiha who quickly closed his mouth, "so you convinced me that for the sake of our family-" Hilal stopped suddenly as he felt his voice crack, causing him to try and quickly to regain his composure. However, to his surprise and dismay, he felt tears roll down his face, causing him to snap his eyes away from his brothers, quickly wiping them away with the back of his hand, "for the sake of our family, you told me to let go."

After finishing his story, a grim silence passed over the three males, one trying to regain his composure of his grief and guilt while the other two were filled with shock, unable to process anything to say to their younger brother.

"Hilal," Aoshiro finally broke the silence, "I can sense that you hold a great sense of guilt for..." He hesitated, "for my death. However..." Aoshiro sped up his pace to match the Saint's before placing a comforting hand on the younger Cleric's shoulder before giving him a gentle smile, "it is something that I wanted to occur, it is not of your own free will."

"But.." Hilal's voice faded, his pale blue eyes trailing the ground in front of them,"you died."

"Yeah he died," Nabiha came up onto Hilal's opposite side, "But it's something he had wanted. He wanted 'you' to live that way you can tell us what happened to him."

"But-"

"Hilal please," Aoshiro interrupted, "you know as well as I do that my chances of getting out of their was one to nothing. But you, you had a higher chance. However, with one hand injured and the other hand holding onto me, most likely I would have dragged you down." The Guardian gave the younger Cleric another comforting smile, "if I were in your Shiro's place, I would have felt relieved to know that I died to let you have a chance to live."

Hilal remained silent for a moment before he closed his eyes, silently walking forward as he felt the Guardian's hand leave his shoulder. Then slowly, he opened his eyes, turned his gaze towards the older Cleric and to the two older males surprise, gave Aoshiro a small smile.

"Thanks, Shiro," Then Hilal's face turned serious and determined, "shall we continue after Khayru and rescue the boys?"

Then without waiting for a response, he sped up his pace, leaving Nabiha and Aoshiro in the back.

"...Aren't you going to tell him?" The Moon Lord asked, in which Aoshiro gave no reply, "he just told you how he killed you so it's only right how you-"

"I'll tell him Nabiha," Aoshiro gave the Swordsman a sad smile, "but right now..." He shook his head, "if I told him now, he would be filled with grieve and guilt."

"Eh? Why would he feel guilty?" Nabiha frowned.

The Guardian released a small chuckle, "You know the answer Nabiha," Aoshiro lifted his gaze towards the sky, "Hilal had asked me to do it."

Xxxxx

There was no other reason but that the barrier was rigged. How else would they have known that she would be here now, flinging paralyze spells in an attempt to immobolize her. Luckily for Khayru, Tempests are known for their dodging capability. As such, she was easily able to dodge all the spells and leap far enough to land in front of several of her attackers and knock them out before dodging once again, leaving an empty area where she had once been.

"Come closer!" she yelled as she released several stringed arrows, catching some of her opponents before pulling them in. Then, without a moment hestiation, she kicked as many of them as she could into the air before leaping and performing a spin, hitting her opponents multiple times with her feet before landing gracefully back onto the ground and leaping away to safety.

"Stop moving!"

Hearing a man running up behind her, Khayru easily jumped up and performed a back flip into the air before landing behind her attacker, easily twirling her around and using the momentum of her body, kicked him in the back, watching as he was sent flying across the area. Unable to resist, the Elf Queen stuck out her tongue at the man before leaping away, hearing the other men who had tried to sneak up on her curse. Releasing a soft laugh, Khayru landed before turning around and strung several arrows onto her bow, pulling back the string as she waited for them to get into range.

"Move it!" she cried as she released seven arrows into the attackers, the front lines flying into the ones behind them from the blow.

A smile of satisfaction flashing onto her features, Khayru then flipped backwards before running off again, causing the remaining men to run after her.

While the Tempest ran, the thought that she had infiltrated the 'base' had made her realize it wasn't much of a base at all. All it was an underground cavern almost exactly like the Haven except that this one was smaller, obviously because the inhabitants mainly consisted of Clerics which were already few in numbers from the very beginning. With this in mind, Khayru took a sharp turn, only to come to complete halt.

"I-IIarion?" she gasped as she slowly took several steps forward only to pause, a realization flashed in her eyes, "No, you're not him."

IIarion just gave the Tempest a wide grin, "Nice to see you too, Aunt Khayru." He licked his lips as his glowing red eyes glanced towards the men that had bunched up behind the Elf Queen, his eyes clearly telling to stay and wait for orders, "It has been a while hasn't it?"

A frown formed onto Khayru's lips, "Why are you calling me that? I know clearly well that you're not my nephew who had died from an ailment years back."

IIarion chuckled in response, "On contrare dear Aunt, I am your nephew however..." his red eyes seemed to glow as he added, "Just not the nephew you knew in this world."

A look of confusion flashed over Khayru's features, "What are you talking about? Are you saying that you're from a different world?"

"Precisely," IIarion grinned at the look of shock on the Elf Queen's face, "I am IIarion but not the one you know and Edan and Shian..." He licked his lips once more, "are you sure that you don't recognize them at all?"

Khayru drew several arrows from her quiver before placing them onto her bow, drawing the string back as she aimed at the Paladin, "Why should I believe every word you say? You after all drove the other Clerics Traitor with lies and deception."

"Lies?" IIarion laughed, sending a chill down the Tempest's spine, "Blasphemy, I not once told a lie about the Jealous Goddess." He chuckled as he continued, "I prayed to the Sleeping Goddess as long as I can remember but not once she had answered my prayers. But Vestinel, she was different. I only prayed once and she immediately came before me!" The Paladin laughed once more, "She granted me power so that I may lead the other Clerics towards the right path instead of letting them worship a weak goddess." He then held his hand out towards the Elf Queen, "Come on Aunt Khayru, join our side. You'll be the first of your kind to be a soldier on Vestinel's army. And don't worry about your race," IIarion released a sly smile as he added, "Since you are their queen, once they figure out that you have joined us, they'll come to our side, nothing to worry about."

Hesitation clearly could be seen in Khayru's eyes as she listened to his proposition. After the death of her husband and eldest brother, Khayru had practically lost all her faith in the Goddess for if she had really existed then why had she let them die when they served under her wing for many years? With this within her mind, Khayru slowly lowered her bow before taking several steps forward, her blue eyes locking onto IIarion's outstretched hand. Slowly coming to a halt in front of the young Paladin, Khayru slowly raised one of her hands, hesitantly moving it forward to lay it into his.

"Khayru!"

Jumping out of surprise, Khayru twirled around just in time to see a large sword knock majority of the bunched up cleric's aside, "Shian?"

"Stay away from her!" the Swordsman roared as he dashed forward and leaped towards IIarion, attempting to run him through with the point of his blade.

With a simple laugh, IIarion leaped back, landing a safe distance away from the blade of the sword, "Tsk, Tsk, it's rude to try and harm your nephew like that..." IIarion's red eyes glowed as he added, "Right? Uncle Nabiha?"

"Shut it!" Nabiha roared as he gripped his sword tightly, "how dare you try and cause harm to Khayru!?"

The Paladin calmly whistled, "Though it is not the same Khayru in our world, you still hold feeling towards her?" IIarion laughed, "Fine then, die together in this place." A black mist then seem to engulf the traitor cleric before he faded, his voice echoed, "Die just like you have in this world."

Releasing a sound of annoyance, Nabiha sheathed his sword, turning his attention back toward's the Elf Queen, "Khayru..."

Her mouth wide open in shock, the Tempest's blue eyes were wide as she locked onto the Moon Lord's, the murderous look that had once placed in them now had shifted to those of concern, "...Nabiha?"

A look of surprise flashed over the Swordsman's face, causing him to take several steps back before a sheepish smile flashed onto his features and started to scratch the back of his head, "Sorry if I had to lie to you, it' just that..." His voice faded, unable to place into words on what was occuring.

"So does that mean..." Khayru hesitated, "Does that mean that Edan is actually..."

Nabiha nodded, confirming the Elf Queen's question. Her eyes still wide with shock, Khayru took several hesitant steps forward, her shaking hands slowly reaching forward before cupping them onto the Swordsman's face,"My goddess...so this isn't a dream."

Tears fell from Khayru's eyes as she slid her hands down onto his shoulders before completely throwing herself onto the Moon Lord, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his chest. Shock clearly seen in his eyes, Nabiha hesitated before wrapping his own arms around her lower back, feeling the Elf Queen press herself closer to his body.

"Welcome back," she whispered.

* * *

Lol next chapter finally ^^'

I was struck with writer's block for a while then in school, a light bulb suddenly just popped into my head lol.

So yeah, Khayru finally figured out that Edan and Shian are actually Aoshiro and Nabiha ^^

and yes, IIarion is crazy -

Lol Enjoy :D

~ 123arcalas


End file.
